<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Играем! На желание! | Play! Play for a wish! by KuroFuyumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775115">Играем! На желание! | Play! Play for a wish!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFuyumi/pseuds/KuroFuyumi'>KuroFuyumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyday Life, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hate to Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Superpowers, Telepathy, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFuyumi/pseuds/KuroFuyumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В свободные деньки, без всяких оборотней, кенем, чокнутых стариканов-охотников, дядюшек-зомби и прочей сверхъестественной фигни, я, Стайлз Стилински, вместе с моим лучшим бро-другом Скоттом МакКоллом развлекаемся как можем." Но кто бы мог подумать, что эти маленькие шалости приведут к чему-то большему, например, совместной судьбы человека с Альфой стаи?</p><p>Эта работа на Ficbook. net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4831016 .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1. Только начало.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глава 1. Только начало.</p><p>— Скотт, ведь мы же подростки! У нас бушуют гормоны, хочется секса, ходить на свиданки, устраивать вечеринки и не спать до самого утра! Нам очень-очень скучно. Чем же ещё заняться, кроме как сыграть в карты на желание, вне всех этих проблем? Так же, как и до всего этого дерьма! Поэтому, Скотти, если ты согласишься, то нам будет не так скучно. Давай дружище, пора развлечься! Ну как, договорились?</p><p>На школьной парковке, как только окончились занятия, двое друзей собрались возле джипа одного из них решать: как им провести эти выходные.<br/>
Скотт, расставшись с Эллисон, которая договорилась остаться с ним друзьями, сейчас старался занять себя чем-то, и, спасибо Стайлзу, теперь стоит с задумчивой гримасой, обдумывая предложение:<br/>
— Бро, я даже не знаю… — начал было Скотт, но:<br/>
— Давай без всяких «не знаю». Мы сможем отвлечься и выпустить наконец-то пар? Или ты имеешь какую-то другую идею? Или же ты хочешь ещё кого-то задействовать в этот план и заставить его выполнять твоё желание? Или ты боишься мне проиграть? Или…<br/>
— Стоп! — сын шерифа наконец остановил свой быстрый поток речи. МакКолл в свою очередь продолжил:<br/>
— Ладно друг, я согласен. У меня нет никаких идей, но… стой, никого другого не нужно! Давай сегодня сыграем у меня и только вдвоем?! — неуверенно согласился Скотт, смотря на трясущегося от нетерпения лучшего друга.<br/>
— Есть, чувак! Ты правильно сделал, что согласился. Садись, едем! И сейчас же будем играть! — улыбка расцвела ещё шире на лице Стилински, и он садится в машину, жестом приглашая друга следом.<br/>
— Сначала на приставке!<br/>
— Хорошо.<br/>
— И я решаю сколько будет партий! — засмеялся Скотт.<br/>
— Ладно, но ты точно не хочешь ещё кого-то? — уже в машине спросил Стайлз. С невинным лицом он посмотрел на кислую мину своего друга. — Ну ладно, окей! Никого больше. — парень поднял руки в примирительном жесте, признавая капитуляцию.</p><p>Уже по дороге к своему дому Скотт заподозрил что-то неладное. Что это за навязчивость у друга сыграть? Да ещё и в карты? Ведь раньше была только приставка…</p><p>~~***~~</p><p>— Есть! Ну что ж, друг, извини! — заулыбался Стилински.<br/>
— Бро, когда ты научился так играть? Ты же раньше едва выигрывал у меня? — спросил МакКолл, свалившись на свою кровать звёздочкой, из-за чего рукою задел Стайлза по голове, и тот чуть не упал с кровати, благо оборотень, со своей супер-скоростью, успел схватить его за руку. — Прости.<br/>
— Ничего. — Стилински в отместку легко ударил того в живот.<br/>
— Уфф… — засмеялся Скотт. Чем рассмешил и Стайлза.<br/>
— Хахах… Брат, я же не всегда буду тебе проигрывать?! Пока вам хмуроволк трощил кости, мы с Лидией и Эрикой решили немного поиграть.<br/>
— Так вот где она была! — Скотт нахмурился: — Слушай, а Дерек ей ничего не сделал!<br/>
— Так она просто скинула ему sms, что её родители решили отведать бабушку и забрали её с собой. Хейл же не может так узнать лжёт она или нет. Тем не менее, она просто хотела немного передохнуть. Два дня скрывалась, между прочим! Но меня с Лидией предупредила и попросила ничего не говорить. Мы никому и не сказали. Пока вы были на тренировке, мы в это время были у Лидии и играли в разные игры: карты и прочее. А параллельно с этим помогали Эрике с математикой. — повернув глаза на офигевшего друга, Стайлз рассмеялся вновь. — Хахах… Дааа… Я точно также не рассчитывал, что Рейес так хорошо играет в карты, но с моей богиней ей все равно не сравниться…<br/>
— Вы что, тоже играли на желания? — приподнялся МакКолл, а увидев кивок продолжил: — Поэтому ты три дня ходил с блеском на губах и пах девичьими духами! — парень хлопнул рукой себе по лицу, прошептав что-то на подобии «как я раньше не понял».<br/>
— Ага. А ещё у меня были глаза накрашены. Не смотри на меня так: мне девушки запретили рассказывать тебе всё. Но раз уже прошло две недели, то теперь можно. — ответил Стайлз, пожав плечами.<br/>
— Мда… Ну хорошо, — Скотт опять лёг на кровать. — Ты решил чего хочешь? Я исполню обещание, проиграл ведь… — вздохнул МакКолл.<br/>
— Да, Скотт… Ты проиграл со счётом 4-2 в мою пользу! Спасибо девчонкам. — ухмыльнулся Стилински. Не расскажет же он, что иногда поддавался…<br/>
— Так ты уже придумал своё желание? — заинтриговано спросил МакКолл, и, уловив кивок, громко вздохнул: — Тебе желание, а мне наказание…<br/>
— Куда же без этого? — Стайлз прикусил кутикулу большого пальца. — И не ной.<br/>
— А ты озвучь уже.<br/>
— Невтерпёж?<br/>
— Можно и так сказать…<br/>
— Ну что ж… Я хочу, чтобы ты…</p><p>~~***~~</p><p>— Скотт! Дружище, ты ещё долго возиться будешь? — на этот раз заданный вопрос долетел к нервному, смущенному другу, который столбом замер напротив кабинета тренера Финстока.<br/>
— Ну Стайлз… Можно что-нибудь другое? Я не могу этого сделать… — дёргано прошептал Скотт.<br/>
— Не отнекивайся и не ищи легких путей, Скотти! Ничего страшного и сверхъестественного, просто зайди и сделай это! Ты сможешь! Ты же оборотень, не бойся! Пусть он даже ударит, хоть и нельзя бить учеников, но у тебя есть регенерация! И плюс, ты это заслужил… — парень всё-таки не смог удержать обиду на друга, высказав мысли вслух. Но, как только он уяснил сказанное — сразу притих, надеясь, что оборотень не услышит. Он ведь ещё и стоит в коридоре да и прикрывает рот рукой!<br/>
— Почему я это заслужил? — услышал МакКолл и недоуменно посмотрел на друга.<br/>
— Блин! Просто ты мало уделяешь мне внимания! Мы ведь с тобой лучшие друзья с детства, а у тебя то «какая Эллисон прекрасна, как я её люблю», то «мы решили остаться друзьями» и «помоги мне бро, а то я всё время думаю о ней, не могу выбросить её из головы», то «я всё ещё люблю её» и т.д.?! — раздражённо проговорил Стилински. — Ты думаешь мне хорошо? Я сам с отцом, за которым нужно следить глаз да глаз! Любовь всей моей жизни никогда меня не полюбит и я с трудом, но смирился с этим! У тебя жизнь налаживается, а я что? Каким был, таким и остался. Да из-за вас, волков, у меня ещё больше проблем! Я стараюсь от всего этого хоть как-нибудь отвлечься и поэтому прошу тебя помощи! А ты… Друг называется! — Стайлз резко поднялся и, развернувшись на пятках, медленно начал уходить в сторону выхода из мужской раздевалки, как тихие слова его остановили:<br/>
— Прости меня, друг. Я не замечал этого и забыл, как для тебя всё это важно… — с виной и сожалением ответил Скотт, опустив щенячий взгляд на пол.<br/>
— Ладно, проехали… Выполняй своё наказание, и пойдём отсюда. — сказал Стайлз, немного успокоившись, но продолжая с немым укором смотреть на друга.<br/>
Скотт только тихо вздохнул и постучал в дверь кабинета Финстока:<br/>
— Тренер… Можно войти? — заглядывает в щель МакКолл.<br/>
— Нет, нельзя — я голый! Поздно. — сердито посмотрел на своего ученика Бобби. — Заходи, раз открыл дверь. Чего ты хотел МакКолл?<br/>
— Эмм… — пробежав глазами по интерьеру кабинету и почесав свой затылок, Скотт решился: — Я хотел вам кое-что сказать…<br/>
— Ну так говори, не трать моё время в пустую!<br/>
— Ну… — Скотт посмотрел на приоткрытую дверь за своей спиной и, набрав в легкие воздух да придав своему лицу серьёзный вид, он вновь взглянул тренеру в глаза: — Тренер, — МакКолл медленно и всё ближе подходит к преподавателю, — я хотел поблагодарить Вас за все Ваши слова, которые подбадривали меня на матчах, за должность со-капитана команды и многое другое что Вы для меня сделали. — МакКолл впритык придвинулся к настороженному лицу тренера.<br/>
Натянувшись как струна, он, опасаясь, что сейчас ему или вмажут, или выгонят из школы, продолжил: — Могу я Вас за это обнять и… — замялся подросток, всё-же опустив взгляд на пол. — И поцеловать Вас? — под конец его было едва слышно.</p><p>Бобби молча наблюдал за приближающимся подростком, мгновенно меняя свое выражение лица: от хмурого — «какого черта он здесь забыл?» и обескураженного — «эй, парень, ты на что намекаешь?», к совсем растерянного. Чем больше он вслушивался в слова школьника, тем тревожнее он становился. И, после краткой паузы, Финсток ощутил прикосновение к своей правей щеке, а следом — крепкие мальчишеские объятья.</p><p>Тем временем Стайлз с включённой камерой телефона записывал всю происходящую трагикомедию. Одновременно с этим, он тихо посмеивался, прикрыв рот, дабы не быть рассекреченным. Видеть такое обескураженное, растерянное и удивленное лицо тренера, это редкость. Едва сдержавшись от дикого хохота, Стилински младший выключил камеру и поспешил удалиться от дверей, не дожидаясь вылета оттуда смутившегося оборотня.</p><p>А в самом кабинете повисло тяжёлое молчание. Отстранившись от тренера, Скотт закрыл глаза, приготовившись к удару, которого ожидал со стопроцентной уверенностью. Но, простояв невредимым несколько десятков секунд, парень приоткрыл один глаз. Увиденное заставило усомниться его во многом: тренер немного покраснел и выглядел засмущавшимся. Он смотрел в ответ не менее удивлёнными глазами на своего ученика.</p><p>— Ясно, МакКолл. Я… это… Я рад, что для тебя являюсь хорошим тренером… И… — немного замялся Бобби. — Ладно, всё! Проваливай или сейчас будешь выслушивать мои пьяные вопли благодарности! И я уверен: они ни тебе, ни тем более мне — не нужны… — отпрянул после оцепенения Финсток, отвернувшись от ученика и быстро шагая за своё рабочие место.</p><p>Скотт же не мог поверить своему сверхъестественному слуху. Его не выгонят, не ударят? И вообще поблагодарили! Мир сошёл с ума, не иначе…. Но выслушивать пьяные бредни тренера — не самое лучшие занятие после долгих и скучных уроков, когда у них тренировка с Дереком. Поэтому, он, быстро попрощавшись, побежал к Стилински, ища его по звукам гортанного смеха в коридоре, около их шкафчиков.</p><p>— Ну что, в рожу не получил? — после прихода в себя, Стайлз внимательно разглядывал друга. — Хм, отпечатков на лице нет… Тогда он просто сейчас идет к директору и… — он не успевает закончить, как Скотт зажимает его рот рукой, перебивая:<br/>
— Чувак, он сказал, что ему приятно это слышать и просто попросил уйти, пригрозив что мне придётся слушать целый день его пьяные красноречивые слова благодарности. — пожал плечами Скотт.</p><p>Стайлз с минуты смотрел на него с удивлением, а после дико заржал, пытаясь устоять и хватаясь за живот:<br/>
— Нет, ты уверен? — получив серьёзный взгляд и кивок, улыбка Стилински стала ещё шире. — Я даже не думал, что ты так выкрутишься! — хлопок по плечам и вновь смех Стайлза.<br/>
— Мда уж… — не смог долго сдержаться и Скотт, самому рассмеявшись от такого исхода. Но уже через пять минут, прокрутив в голове последние события, Скотт переспросил: — Я ведь исполнил твоё желание?<br/>
— Мм… — замялся Стайлз, чем получил недоуменный и жалостливый взгляд патлатого. — Та да! Хоть я и не отплатил тебе за всё «хорошее», но ты желание исполнил! Поздравляю! Ах, как дети быстро растут… — он театрально смахнул невидимую слезинку и положил руку на плечо друга, громко вздохнув, как старик.<br/>
— Ну всё, актёр. Пошли на историю. — наконец улыбнулся МакКолл.</p><p>~~***~~</p><p>— Скотт, он же меня убьёт! Вы больше никогда не увидите своего сногсшибательно-умного супермена, который выдёргивает вас всех из разных передряг и глубочайших задниц! А ты… Ты так просто хочешь лишить жизни своего лучшего друга?! — возмущался Стайлз, ведя свою машину.<br/>
— Ничего такого не произойдет, не нужно драматизировать. Или ты выберешь объятия Джексона со словами: «ты такой крутой, чувак, трахни и женись на мне!» на весь коридор? — пытался быть серьёзным МакКолл.<br/>
— Но моё желание было очень простое и безопасное, а твоё — просто самоубийство! — всё больше нервничая, взвывал Стилински. — Он же наш запах за милю учует. И концовка: труп молодого подростка, Стайлза Стилински, находят спустя две недели в лесу, разорванным на части. Личность погибшего была определена только по обрывкам одежды и результатом экспертизы ДНК?! — чуть не съехав с полосы, парень повернул голову к Скотту.<br/>
— Не бойся, мы из-за этого и едем к Дитону. — пытается успокоить человека МакКолл.<br/>
— Думаешь я не знаю зачем мы туда едем? А ещё… Отговорки ведь я буду придумывать, да? — ничуть не успокоившись, спросил брюнет. После кивка лохматого, он продолжил: — Кто бы сомневался! А что если эти побрякушки и волшебная травка не сработает? У него есть супер-слух! — и дальше возмущался Стайлз.<br/>
— Хмм… Дружище, всё будет в порядке, что-то придумаем! Если ты выдумаешь отличную отговорку, а я уверен, что твоё мастерство не подведёт, Дитон нам всё расскажет и даст самое лучшее!<br/>
— Если бы… — тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз продолжил вести их к местному ветеринару, доктору Алану Дитону.</p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>— Здравствуйте, ребятки. Зачем понадобился вам? — спросил их Дитон, рукой призывая присесть рядом с небольшим креслом, в котором сидит сам.</p><p>Ребята приехали к ветеринарной клинике, лучшего супер-загадочного боса Скотта. Стайлз, после недавнего разговора, всё время молчал, обдумывая все плюсы и минусы второго варианта желания Скотта, параллельно придумывая ложь Дитону. Не сказать же ему: «хей, док! У вас есть какая-нибудь волшебная трава, которая приглушает все чувства оборотня? Просто мне нужно исполнить желание вашего молодого чокнутого подопечного, который принуждает меня поцеловать местного альфу и при этом остаться живым. Так поможете или как?».</p><p>МакКолл только с малым сожалением и виной в глазах наблюдал за другом, обдумывая его же слова. И за этими мыслями не сразу замечает, как они уже подъехали к местному ветеринару.</p><p>— Привет, док.<br/>
— Здравствуйте, мистер Дитон.<br/>
— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии. Что-то случилось? — мужчина пропустил подростков к своему кабинету, приглашая каждому присесть на мягкие кресла.<br/>
— Тут… — замялся Скотт и посмотрел в глаза другу, мол «помоги, чувак».</p><p>Ветеринар насторожено посмотрел на лицо своего работника и хотел, было, что-то сказать, как Стайлз его перебил, обратив всё внимание Алана к себе:<br/>
— Дитон, мне… нам нужно чтобы Вы дали какую-нибудь сильную настойку или порошок, или зелье, или что там у Вас есть! Возникла такая ситуация… — сделав театральную паузу, на что Скотт закатил глаза и немного улыбнулся, Стилински продолжил на полном серьёзе: — В город наведалась чужая стая, и мы со Скоттом придумали как разведать их планы, при этом не выдав себя.</p><p>Дитон, после услышанного, немного прищурился и посмотрел на МакКолла, пытаясь выяснить их настоящие намерения.</p><p>— А почему мне Дерек ничего не сказал? — заподозрив, Алан приподнял одну бровь.</p><p>Пока МакКолл дал честь открыть свой рот, Стилински уже начал отвечать за него:<br/>
— Дерек нас послал с этим разобраться, сказав, цитирую: «какая может быть от вас, дебилов, польза, раз вы не можете справиться даже с таким лёгким заданием?» и поэтому мы здесь. Наш грозный альфа не возжелал поднимать свой большой волчий зад, сесть в машину и самому приехать к Вам, а послал нас, как пушечное мясо: «его беты». — сказав последнюю фразу, воображая руками в воздухе кавычки, брюнет нахмурился. Он опять представил, как будет выполнять это желание. «Не помешало бы усыпить эту зверюгу…» и сразу сообразив, он добавил:<br/>
— А ещё есть какая-то штука, которая безобидно усыпит на некоторое время оборотня? Что? Не смотрите на меня так, а вдруг нам придётся кого-то взять в заложники? Пригодиться ведь!</p><p>Дитон кивнул и молча пошёл искать что-то в подсобке. Скотт с полминуты молча пялился на друга, после чего виновато улыбнулся. Стайлз, может на лице и не было видно, но пах раздражением и одновременно удовлетворением.</p><p>— Круто придумал. Я ведь говорил, что ты сможешь. — попытался поднять настроение МакКолл.<br/>
— Да, я могу! — всё же улыбнулся сын шерифа. МакКолл сразу заметил как плечи его бро расслабляются, и от этого понемногу уходит раздражение.</p><p>Спустя 15 минут Дитон вышел с кладовки, давая парням разные препараты и рассказывая применение того или иного препарата, нужную дозу, эффект и длительность действия.</p><p>В середине разговора, а точнее — установок ветеринара, Скотту позвонил Дерек, и лохматому пришлось выйти с мини-клиники, дабы не спалиться перед доктором. Под конец разговора Стайлза и Дитона он уже вернулся.</p><p>Поблагодарив Алана, и пообещав ему рассказать, как всё прошло, парни направились к Джипу.</p><p>Путь домой была в тишине. Никто не хотел её нарушать, ведь уже завтра желание Скотта придётся выполнять. Потому что только завтра никого не будет в лофте — волчата с вожаком будут целый день тренироваться, а зомби-дядюшка слинял на три дня в Нью-Йорк, под предлогом того, что ему нужно подписать какие-то бумаги о переезде своего племянника. И поэтому Стайлзу нужно хорошо подумать в тишине (хорошо, что шериф на дежурстве этим вечером, и придёт только поздно ночью) и приготовить всё к завтрашнему походу в лофт Дерека.</p><p>Конец FLASHBACKa.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p>Суббота. Ровно две недели назад Стайлз предложил своему лучшему другу Скотту МакКоллу сыграть в карты на желание. Проигравшему МакКоллу уже посчастливилось поведать «любовь» своего тренера по лакроссу. Спустя неделю он сумел отомстить «родинке», выиграв у того в карты. Его желание было слишком необдуманным. Возбуждение от интересной и азартной игры заслонило здравый смысл Скотта, и в этом порыве он произнёс наказание другу, не сразу сообразив, когда нужно остановиться.<br/>
«Моё желание… Поцелуй Дерека! — засмеялся МакКолл, смотря на ошарашенное лицо друга: приоткрытый рот и большущие глаза. — С… — от жеста Скотта (он высунул язык и покрутил его в разные стороны, тем самым договаривая «с языком»), Стайлз покраснел. — И всё это на моих глазах!»</p><p>Сейчас десять утра. Стайлз лежит на давно застеленной постели, переводя взгляд с потолка на экран своего телефона, а после — к рюкзаку, забитому провизией к грядущему исполнению желания друга. </p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Стилински пишет sms Скотту:<br/>
«Вы уже на тренировке?»<br/>
Ответ не желает себя ждать:<br/>
«Да. Через 20 минут встречаемся возле школы»<br/>
— Ну что же, Стайлз. Начинается твой самый плохой день в твоей недосверхъестественной жизни… — сказав в пустоту, подросток поднялся с постели и, прихватив тяжёлую сумку, вышел из дома.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2. Желание выполнено</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну что, ты готов? — кивок. — Окей, я сейчас опрыскиваюсь этой хренью, и ты скажешь мне — я воняю собой или нет. — сказав, Стайлз приступил к делу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~***~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сейчас они около старшей школы Бейкон Хиллз, возле джипа Стайлза.</p>
<p>В такую рань выходного дня, друзья — единственные, кто был на школьной парковке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Повезло что волки за зайцами сейчас бегают… Нас бы рассекретили давным-давно здесь».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нервно чеша затылок, Стилински перевёл взгляд на бутылёк который он держал в своей руке. Помолившись на последок, Стайзл начал опрыскивать себя прозрачной, без запаха, по его мнению, жидкостью. Скотт, который стоял недалеко от друга, понемногу начал принюхиваться. С каждым новым вдохом, он менялся в лице. И вот, с распахнутыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, МакКолл смотрит на немного успокоившегося друга:</p>
<p>— Да, Стайлз. Это действует. — МакКолл впритык подошёл к парню и ещё раз вдохнул запах у самой шеи.</p>
<p>— Эй… Скотти. На нас же люди неправильно посмотрят. Я знаю, что ты — оборотень и тебе нужно и можно так, но я человек, и не хочу чтобы моего лучшего друга записали в мои тайные, или такими темпами — не тайные, любовники. А я ведь не гей! Я люблю Лидию! Она моя богиня и единственная любовь. Ты мой друг и тебя я тоже люблю, но ведь не в этом же смысле! — протараторил на одном дыхании Стайлз, похлопывая оборотня по плечам.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>МакКолл со вздохом отошёл от через чур болтливого друга:</p>
<p>— Стайлз, помолчи… Я ничего не могу и не хочу такого. И вообще… Что? — приподняв бровь, подросток взглянул с наигранным «а-ля, я оскорблён» лицом, на сына шерифа.</p>
<p>— Ну… Почти все животные, какой бы ориентации они не были, являются бисексуалами. — пожал плечами Стилински.</p>
<p>— Но мы ведь не животные. Мы — оборотни! — немного оскорбился Скотт.</p>
<p>— Ну ладно, вы — оборотни. Не твари! — взмахивает руками Стайлз.</p>
<p>— Ха-ха-ха… Как тебе это только в голову пришло?</p>
<p>— Сам не знаю… Ладно, давай уже займемся делом! И хватит на меня так пялиться! Я просто человек, который доверяет точным наукам.</p>
<p>Скотт закатив глаза, улыбается:</p>
<p>— Ну да, и верит в сверхъестественное.</p>
<p>На это младший Стилински только сдержанно фыркнул.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~***~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Скотт, я не могу! — уже около дверей, если это можно было так назвать, лофта, начал петь свою шарманку Стайлз: — Он меня живьем сожрет! А вдруг ничего не получиться? — опять затараторил человек. — Ты то выживешь! А мне что делать? — пробубнил вслед уже зашедшему МакКоллу Стайлз. Оборотень уже и сам (по большей части из-за нервной болтовни друга) начал волноваться, но если он это не скроет — у Стилински начнётся истерика, и словесного поносу ему не избежать.</p>
<p>— Стайлз, успокойся! Эта штука работает! Можешь ещё раз опрыскаться, если тебе так станет легче. — оборотню всё же приходится затаскивать своего друга в просторное помещение.</p>
<p>— Я бы с радостью Скотт, вот только оно уже закончилось! — взвыл от безысходности Стилински и показал пустой флакон. МакКолл, приподняв одну бровь, лишь попытался сдержать смех.</p>
<p>— Ты чё ржёшь?!</p>
<p>— Тебе кажется. Ну же, Стайлз, успокойся. — бета аккуратно положил руки на плечи бро: — Дружище, что с тобой? Где же тот бесстрашный Стайлз которого я знаю? Соберись! Ты ведь можешь это сделать, конец света не произойдет из-за этого! — смотря в глаза, МакКолл улыбнулся тёплой улыбкой, пытаясь подбодрить человека.</p>
<p>— Ладно, уговорил! — тихо вздохнул Стайлз, наконец расслабив плечи. — Давай скорее всё приготовим, иначе он нас действительно пришибёт, и никакая регенерация тебе всё же не поможет.</p>
<p>— Ахх… Какая мелодрама! — как гром среди ясного неба, так кто-то громко съехидничал на лестнице.</p>
<p>— Вам ещё обняться и поцеловаться для полноты этой слезливой, душераздирающей картины.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Удивлённые взоры парней направились к «тише воды, ниже травы» оборотню, который в засаде (с конца входа на второй этаж) наблюдал за ними.</p>
<p>Стилински, услышав этот переполненный сарказмом голос, лишь раздраженно улыбнулся нахальной улыбкой и пихнул локтем в бок Скотта. Тот нахмурено посмотрел на улыбающегося Стайлза (было видно, что он был раздражен появлением свидетелей) и одними глазами задал вопрос.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Может его усыпить? Сейчас то он беззащитен! — прошептал подросток, после чего бета расслабился и вновь взглянул на оборотня, который всё услышав, прекратил улыбаться и насторожился.</p>
<p>— Не так ли, Питер? — спросил Стайлз оборотня, на что тот лишь фыркнул.</p>
<p>— В смысле? — удивился МакКолл. — Питер, что-то случилось? — подросток вновь взглянул на голубоглазого оборотня.</p>
<p>— Вот тупица! — фальшиво прыснул старший Хейл и закатил глаза.</p>
<p>— Эй! — заступился Стайлз за друга, и остановил, было начавшего бойню, МакКолла — Послушай друг, Эмм… Ты не заметил никаких изменений? — начал из далека подросток.</p>
<p>— Твой запах исчез. И… Не знаю… Вроде бы всё. А что такое? — взволновано спросил Скотт.</p>
<p>— Ну… Может какие-то способности пропали…</p>
<p>— Та скажи ты ему уже прямо! — перебив человека, громко прошипел Питер.</p>
<p>— Помолчи, Хейл! Ну то как, Скотти? — заткнув старшего оборотня, который в нынешнем состоянии не сможет его разорвать (что будет после — он в тот момент не подумал), Стилински вновь переспросил своего друга.</p>
<p>— Ну… — зрачки МакКолла расширились. — Я не ощущаю запах Питера, даже когда зашёл сюда.</p>
<p>— Да, Скотти. У вас, оборотней, — обвёл руками присутствующих Стилински, — из-за этих «духов» как бы нет способностей. То есть… — поспешил продолжить подросток, так как МакКолл сейчас впадёт в ступор. Стилински младшему уже слышно, как шестерёнки в его голове, понемногу, начинают крутиться, заставляя работать весь механизм. — Эта штука, — он потряс пустым флаконом из-под прозрачной жидкости, — вмещает в себя немного аконита и ещё каких-то трав, которые приглушают, или же частично избавляют вас от своих супер-способностей. Эта штука не влияет на человека, она влияет на обоняние вам подобных. Поэтому ты почти не чувствуешь запаха, плохо слышишь звуки, не такой быстрый, как всегда. — шестерёнки в голове МакКолла всё громче крутятся, не давая нормально переварить услышанное.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Стилински услышал намеренно громкий вздох Питера, и, закатив глаза, начал ещё понятнее объяснять:</p>
<p>— Короче, мой запах никуда не делся, просто ваш нюх настолько ослаб, что вы не можете различить его. То есть, сейчас вы — почти простые люди. «Почти» потому, что вы по-прежнему можете умереть от аконита, как и раньше, а также не можете перейти пепел рябины. — Складки между бровей начали разглаживаться, а голова начала охлаждаться, так, как получила вполне максимально объяснительный ответ: — Нам же Дитон всё объяснил, ты чем слушал?</p>
<p>— Хмм… Да так получилось, что не всё я там понял. Подожди, тогда почему ты…</p>
<p>— Господи! Хвала небесам! Неужели этот придурок всё понял? — саркастично проговорив, поднял руки вверх Питер.</p>
<p>Стайлз был с ним чутка согласен, кроме «придурка», разумеется, но решил промолчать на этот счёт.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Питер. Не перебивай! Ты сам скоро будешь как большой и слабый волчонок. — вздернув нос, Стилински отвернулся от оборотня и посмотрел на МакКолла, который в свою очередь удивлённо смотрел в ответ. — Что?</p>
<p>— Мне хватит и людских сил, дабы убить тебя не хуже оборотня, Стайлз. — сверкнул глазами Хейл.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Стилински, в свою очередь, быстро скинул с плеча рюкзак, вытаскивая пистолет, набитый аконитом, баночку с пеплом рябины, и биту — ну, а как без неё?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Старший Хейл, убрав свои когти (но фонари он оставил включёнными), зло фыркнул:</p>
<p>— Доиграешься ты у меня. Когда вся эта хрень развеется — тебе конец! — прошипел, не хуже бывшего состояния Джексона, дядюшка альфы.</p>
<p>— Я не один! — запротестовал человек и ближе придвинулся к Скотту.</p>
<p>Старший бета лишь усмехнулся с возобновлённым оскалом:</p>
<p>— Посмотрим! — сказал он.</p>
<p>— Окей. Так, теперь спрашивай. — произнёс Стайлз, закончив эту тему и повернулся боком к Питеру, удерживая в поле зрения обоих оборотней.</p>
<p>— Кхм… — прокашлялся младший бета. — Ладно. Если у нас теперь не будет некоторое время способностей, и ты об этом всё это время прекрасно знал, то почему боялся? — не понимал МакКолл.</p>
<p>— Ну сам подумай: я — беззащитный человек, и он — Альфа, самый грозный, самый сильный. — он посмотрел на недовольно ухмыляющегося старшего Хейла. — Может, на него это или не действует, или же — плохо действует. В обоих вариантах я — труп! — взмахнув руками, в которых: в одной была бита, а во второй — баночка с рябиной (пистолет он засунул в кобуру под длинной красной толстовкой), промолвил «беззащитный» человек.</p>
<p>— Дружище, он ничего тебе не сделает, честно! Я не дам этому случиться. — сказал МакКолл, ободряюще положив руку на плечо другу, и стиснув его.</p>
<p>— Я знаю это, Скотт, спасибо. — вздохнул парень, и посмотрел в стенку.</p>
<p>— Нет, ну прям уголовная супружеская пара. В которой ты, Стайлз, плаксивая, и трусливая жена, не умеющая пользоваться игрушками для убийств, но хочет пройти путь вместе с мужем, узнав о его прошлом. Пфф… Как будто дешёвый боевик в разгаре съёмок… — саркастически проговорил Питер, копируя манеру речи и движения Стилински.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тот, вместе с другом, посмотрели на него испепеляющим взглядом, на что в ответ зомби-дядюшка вновь закатил глаза.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Не пройтись бы тебе, Хейл, на деньков так четыре? — спросил кареглазый.</p>
<p>— Я вам что, мешаю? — наигранно удивлённо и оскорблённо произнёс Питер.</p>
<p>— Не поверишь, но да! — возгласил Стилински.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, я уйду. Но сначала сообщу племяннику, о том, что вы замышляете и что от Стилински воняет подавлением оборотней. За такую информацию он мне не только спасибо скажет! — оборотень принялся спускаться по лестнице в упор глядя на недовольных школьников. «Ну вот как он ещё не зацепился и не упал?» — проскрипел зубами Стилински.</p>
<p>— Ладно, оставайся. Но если тебе взбредёт рассказать всё — я тебя тут же напичкаю аконитовыми пулями! — смотря в упор, промолвил сын шерифа.</p>
<p>— Ну что ж, если Вы (указывает рукой на Стайлза) так просите — я останусь. — присел на кресло оборотень.</p>
<p>— Ну-ну. Ладно. — он посмотрел на всё это время молчавшего МакКолла. — Скотт, приём!</p>
<p>— Теперь мы можем начинать? — спросил он.</p>
<p>— Да. — вздохнул Стайлз, и они вдвоём начали приготовление к вечеру, не обращая внимания на Питера, который внимательно следил за ними, только на несколько минут куда-то отходя.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~***~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Приготовления окончены. Скотт с помощью Айзека, непонятно знал ли тот о плане беты, оповестил парня об альфе, который уже через десять минут будет дома.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Для успешного выполнения плана, альфе нужно унюхать этот подавитель и выпить кофе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Стилински засыпал легко растворимый прозрачный порошок в кофе младшего Хейла, которое тот должен выпить. Останется только залить горячей водой. Но вот выпьет он его или нет — вот это проблема! Стайлз надеется, что выпьет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Возле входа в лофт и дороги к нему, парни в разные щели насыпали порошок для убывания обаяния оборотня, который хоть имел и кратковременное действие.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Но, учитывая его количество, эффект будет длится достаточно долго».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Полвосьмого вечера. Дерек придёт с минуты на минуту. С большими силами парни заставили заткнуться Питера, который вызвался помочь, перед этим вдоль насмеявшись от услышанного желания МакКолла и назвав его «гением в поиске пары Дерека, и шикарного траха для своего друга». Поэтому — вся надежда на зомби-дядюшку, который так и хочет насолить всем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>МакКолл и Стилински спрятались в закаулке комнаты, где маленький сквозняк выносил их запахи наружу.</p>
<p>Без десяти девять. Скрипит входная дверь — Альфа дома.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Здравствуй племянничек! — поздоровался Питер, продолжая сидеть в облюбленом кресле и следя за реакцией Дерека.</p>
<p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты же вчера уехал в Нью-Йорк. — младший Хейл не стесняясь ничего и никого снял разодранную футболку и черные облегающие джинсы, оставаясь в одних боксёрах. На весь этот стриптиз, Питер чуть не засмеялся: мальчики всё видят, а один из них — бисексуал, возможно гей, который будет целовать этого обладателя красивых прелестей.</p>
<p>— Что смешного?</p>
<p>— Ничего, племянник. Может кофе? — встав, и направляясь на кухню, проигнорировал старший.</p>
<p>— Не хочу. — резко отказал Дерек и пошёл в душ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~***~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>А тем временем Стайлз уже начал нервничать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«А что будет, если он нас найдёт? Или учует, или этот хрыч всё расскажет?» — разные мысли гудели в голове Стилински.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>МакКолл, стоявший чуть поодаль, положил другу руку на плечо и тихо прошептал: </p>
<p>— Всё будет в порядке. Он уже избавлен нюха, да и со слухом начинаются проблемы, и это видно. Но он пока не заметил этого. Айзек говорил, что он патрулировал несколько дней, поэтому сейчас он ослаблен и рассеян.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Это вообще когда-то случалось? Рассеянность и Дерек? Несостыковка…» — подумал Стилински, чувствуя уже мокрые от нервов ладоши.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Подожди и доверься Питеру. — последние слова оборотня не внушали ни говорящему ни слушателю спокойствия. Всё сходилось к одному: Питер — их единственная надежда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~***~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дерек вышел из ванны в одном полотенце на бёдрах. Увидев его, Питер всё же заржал, не скрывая своих эмоций. Альфа лишь нахмурился, но не стал спрашивать тоже самое дважды: его дядя и так был психом, а им смех без причины свойствен.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Будешь кофе? — спросил он снова.</p>
<p>— Не хочу. — Дерек уселся на диван.</p>
<p>— Ну пожалуйста…. Этот очень вкусный! Я его с любовью приготовил. — не сдержавшись, он опять прыснул смешком.</p>
<p>Дерек был удивлён такой настойчивостью дяди:</p>
<p>— Твоей любовью можно отравиться. — всё же кивнул Дерек.</p>
<p>— Ну ты меня обижаешь… — через пять секунд выносит кофе Питер.</p>
<p>— Что-то слишком быстро. Да и не хочу я кофе.</p>
<p>— Для тебя стараюсь. — протянув в руке напиток, сделанный Стайлзом, Питер вновь проигнорировал вопрос. А как только племянник надпил немного из чашки, он пошёл на второй этаж, попивая и свой кофейок.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Попробовав раз, Дерек выпил всё кофе залпом и улёгся передохнуть. Но не успев и сообразить, что случилось, он начал засыпать, отдалённо понимая, что ему что-то кое-кто подмешал. Но после долгих нескольких суток без сна, организм потребовал отдыха и не слушал разум, медленно отключаясь и впадая в крепкие и долгие объятия Морфея.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Не меньше полчаса прошло, как Скотт и Стайлз вылезли из своего «убежища» и подошли к Дереку. МакКолл жестом указал приступать к делу, перед этим проверив: действительно ли Дерек спит. Стилински, сглотнув твердый ком в горле, нагнулся над головой альфы, рассматривая его лицо. Незаметно для себя, он облизнул свои губы и вновь посмотрел уже на рот альфы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Послышалось шуршание со стороны, и он обернулся на шум. Там стоял улыбающейся Питер — догадайтесь с чем — с телефоном!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— А ты почему не вырубился? — спросил шепотом Скотт.</p>
<p>— Потому, что у меня другой кофе, балбесы, и пью я его медленно. Я хочу посмотреть на это. Хехе… — он головой указывает на Стайлза, сидящего на коленях и нависая над губами альфы. — Вы от меня так легко не избавитесь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Стайлз, мысленно ругнувшись, вновь повернулся к альфе, и, закрыв глаза, начал его целовать: сначала — нежное прикосновение к губам, потом — их лёгкое покусывание. Немного отстранившись и мужественно наполнив лёгкие кислородом, парень вновь прикоснулся к губам оборотня, на этот раз с конкретной целью — поцелуй с языком. Парень нежно гладил горячие нёбо, проходил по кромке зубов, не забывая посасывать язык Дерека. Пусть и не было ответа от спящего, это всё равно было достаточно приятно. Он уже и забыл, почему так противился, боялся и вообще не сделал этого раньше.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Услышав свист, Стилински, недовольно и этим недоумённо для себя, оторвался от дурманящих губ. Свист издал Питер. Он стоял и держал телефон почти впритык к губам Стайлза и всё заснял на камеру, и, к сожалению, никто из парней не могли помешать ему — такой уж договор: если он поможет — он может не только наблюдать, но и снять видео.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, он отвернулся от Хейлов и посмотрел на МакКолла, который сейчас походил на помидор.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ну, что? Доволен? Пойдём уже. — Стилински встал и пошёл к выходу, но при шаге за порог его окликнул голос Питера:</p>
<p>— Ой, Стайлз, не строй из себя малолетнюю девственницу. Тебе ведь очень понравилось. — Стилински лишь фыркнул, но не обернувшись, и не кинув ни слова в ответ, направился к выходу из здания. МакКолл не смог возразить Питеру, ведь он тоже это видел, и его бро действительно это понравилось.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Поэтому он просто молча последовал за другом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~***~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дорога домой была в полной тишине. Каждый летал в своих мыслях, которые открывали новые двери сущности себя и других. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3. Приехали…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Неделя! Ровно неделю Стайлз не приходит ни на тренировки, ни в школу. Он ни с кем не разговаривает! Обсыпал весь дом: подоконники, пороги и гараж пеплом рябины. Пытался дозвонится до него, так он не берёт трубку! Как он? Что с ним? — метался Скотт по лофту младшего Хейла, пока самого хозяина не было дома.</p>
<p>— Успокойся, МакКолл! А то похож уже на него — с ртом на распашке. Всё с твоим девственным другом в порядке! Пока что, девственным… — ехидненько улыбается Питер.</p>
<p>— Ну ты и козёл, Питер! — отзывается Эрика.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FLASHBACK</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Лофт. МакКолл, Рейес, Лейхи, Мартин и дядюшка Питер сейчас обсуждают разные дела оборотней. В течении всего разговора, из-за блохастого дружка сына шерифа, тема перешла на Стилински.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пока Дерек уехал куда-то, самый старший оборотень начал объяснять стае, почему нет неугомонной Родинки и из-за чего каждый день к ним прилипает этот мозоль-Скотт и спрашивает о Стайлзе. Все достаточно переполошились, но с помощью уверений шерифа о том, что младший Стилински всего лишь приболел: " всего лишь простуда, Скотт, не переживай ты так», спали спокойно. Ну почти. Всё же парень не отвечал ни на дзвонки, ни на sms. Причины никто не знал. А МакКолл, надоев своим нытьем и негативом, насторожил всех остальных. Не в состоянии этого терпеть, оборотня заставила расколоться Лидия, видя столь большую разницу в поведении Скотта. МакКолл долго отнекивался, и, в итоге, не выдержал уже Питер. Он, закрыв рот подростку, сам поведал возможную причину такого поведения Стайлза.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Услышав рассказ о прошлой неделе, стая отреагировала по-разному: Скотт всё время орал на Питера за то, что тот всё рассказал, и, если Стайлз или Дерек узнает об этом, то поубивают сначала МакКолла, потом Питера, и, наконец, друг друга. Но тот в свою очередь просто проигнорировал бету и показал всей стае видео поцелуя парней (если это можно так назвать), молча наблюдая за краснеющими бетами и с адовым огнём в глазах Лидиею. Мартин возмущалась сначала за первый вариант желания Скотта о Джексоне, который, в свою очередь, был отправлен домой, после фразы Питера о исполнении желания, а потом и о раненых чувствах Стайлза. Не сдержавшись, она поведала всем присутствующим маленький секрет: Стилински думает, что влюблён в младшего Хейла.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Практически целую минуту в комнате воцарилось молчание. Все уставились на Мартин: Скотт не только с потрясением о новости, но и с ещё большим чувством вины. Питер не скрывал своей улыбки, сверкая белоснежными зубами. Лейхи прищурено смотрел то на Лидию, то на хмурую Эрику.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Он, возможно, сейчас не показывается лишь потому, что пытается осознать себя. Ему нужно время. Мы будем только мешать. — объясняет ситуацию рыжая бестия. — Да уж… МакКолл, ты просто полный идиот. — закончив, она села на диван, с противоположной стороны от старшего Хейла.</p>
<p>— Ну я же не знал… Он не рассказал мне! — пробует отгородится Скотт.</p>
<p>— А откуда вы это знаете? — подал голос Айзек.</p>
<p>— Играли когда-то в карты и Стилински должен был рассказать свою тайну. Хоть у него язык без костей, но нужное мы вытащили с трудом.</p>
<p>— Да, нечёткое, вперемешку с ненужными сравнениями, историями, терминами… И, естественно, всё это с тучей сарказмом… — закатила глаза Рейес, после слов Лидии.</p>
<p>— Понятно. Но он мне сказал лишь о духах, краске и помаде! — запротестовал Скотт.</p>
<p>— ОГО!</p>
<p>— Вау!</p>
<p>Не сдержались Лейхи и Питер.</p>
<p>— А тебе бы фильтр в рот поставить, МакКолл… — вздохнула Эрика, протирая переносицу, как и её Альфа.</p>
<p>— Теперь ясно почему он строил из себя недотрогу… — промямлил Айзек, мгновенно обращая на себя внимание. Выгнув одну бровь, парень уставился в ответ, понемногу понимая причину всеобщего взора на себя. — Я всего лишь хотел спросить у него домашку!</p>
<p>— Ну-ну… — оторвала свой взгляд Эрика.</p>
<p>— Мы тебе поверили… — вслед Рейес, съехидничала Лидия, также отворачиваясь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>МакКолл, наконец поняв на что девчонки намекают, в шоке уставился на Лейхи. Он зажёг свои фонари и впритык подошёл к кудряшке:</p>
<p>— Тебе нравиться Стайлз? — не веря в свои слова, спросил черноволосый волчонок.</p>
<p>— Что? — офигев, Айзек посмотрел на остальных.</p>
<p>— Ну… Так считают девушки. — пожав плечами, Питер о чём-то задумался.</p>
<p>— Вы больные? Мне не он нравиться! Ой… — притих Лейхи, уставившись своим смущённым взглядом на банку с кофе, стараясь не смотреть на остальных.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>После небольшой паузы Скотт вздыхает с облегчением, выключая свои огоньки:</p>
<p>— Он не врет. — он посмотрел на девчонок, которые вздохнули вместе с МакКоллом.</p>
<p>— А вы знаете, раз вы рассказали секрет Стайлза, то я расскажу вам секрет Дерека… — молчавший до этого Питер поднялся с дивана и пошёл на второй этаж.</p>
<p>— То есть? — спросила Лидия.</p>
<p>— То есть «дефектность», как выражается Родинка, волка Дерека. — через мгновение дядюшка пришёл с ноутбуком, тотчас открывая его на придиванной тумбочке и ища что-то.</p>
<p>— Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Питер? Да и зачем нам Дерек сейчас?</p>
<p>— Дерек ведь ваш альфа… Поэтому мне и нужен ноутбук…</p>
<p>— И причём здесь Дерек к твоему ноутбуку? — Лидия, не боясь дядюшку-зомби, придвинулась ближе и заглянула в экран. Неожиданно для неё, Хейл сейчас искал что-то в бестиарие.</p>
<p>— Мой племянник не имеет никакого отношения к моему ноутбуку. — закатил глаза старший Хейл, одновременно проходя строчки глазами, пытаясь отыскать нужное. — Только статья из бестиария на моём ноутбуке имеет ещё какое большое отношение к нему.</p>
<p>Все присутствующие заглянули в ноутбук, вынуждая Питера отодвинуть того на середину стола, для лучшего вида, хотя латынь здесь понимают только двое.</p>
<p>— И… О чём эта статья? — задал интересующий всех вопрос Айзек.</p>
<p>Питер посмотрел на него как на идиота. Впрочем, он всех здесь считал идиотами. — Пусть банши объяснит вам написанное. Для вас, глупеньких бет, я распинаться не буду. И так многое должны. — он вновь посмотрел на страницу.</p>
<p>— Здесь идёт речь о некой Паре для волка. И я так понимаю эта информация касается и вас, оборотней, также. Здесь очень мало информации, одни крупицы…</p>
<p>— Да что же выходит? Ничего здесь нет?</p>
<p>— Если упустить некоторые ненужные строки, здесь всё же что-то есть. — не отводя взгляда, промолвила Мартин. Поправив прядь рыжих волос, она продолжила вчитываться в следующие строки.</p>
<p>— Как это понимать? Что такое, или кто такой, этот «пара»? — продолжал спрашивать Айзек, опередив Скотта.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Не обращая внимания на вопросы, Лидия молча дочитывала всю эту главу. Несколько минут она потратила на перевод. Смысл написанного принуждал её вновь и вновь перечитывать текст.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Оборотни тихо ожидали её слов, одновременно напрягшись, увидев ссутулившуюся девушку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Наконец, она выпрямилась, направив взволнованный и недовольный взгляд на МакКолла. У того, от этого обжигающе ледяного взора, по спине пробежали холодные мурашки:</p>
<p>— Это связь оборотня.</p>
<p>— Какая связь?</p>
<p>— Связь душой, телом, волком с конкретным человеком на всю жизнь.</p>
<p>— В смысле «на всю жизнь»?</p>
<p>— Это достаточно редкое явление для вас, поэтому и на всю.</p>
<p>— А как же…</p>
<p>— Пол обоих безразличен, будь это мужчины или женщины. — ответила на вопрос Эрики Мартин.</p>
<p>— Так… Я не понял! То есть ты, Питер, хочешь сказать, что Дерек нашёл этого человека? А при чём здесь Стайлз?! — истерично завопил Скотт.</p>
<p>— Да при том, что парой моему племяннику может быть этот неугомонный человек! — рыкнул первый бета.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>МакКолл резко закрыл свой рот, в шоке глядя то на Лидию, то на Питера, пытаясь услышать ложь в ритме сердца. Но его надежда не оправдывается.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ого… — спустя минуту прозвучало сверхвысокое удивление Айзека. — Тебе жопа, МакКолл… — промямлил тот и отошёл от дивана подальше.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Лохматый уставился на него, как на душевно больного, начиная, наконец, понимать свою вину:</p>
<p>— Эмм… А точно Стайлз «пара» Дерека? — пытается спастись сын медсестры, переспрашивая у старшего оборотня. Тот лишь вздохнул и посмотрел на обращающегося к нему волчонка.</p>
<p>— МакКолл, ты думаешь это Дерек мне всё рассказал? — приподняв одну бровь, Хейл продолжил: — Вот скажи мне: ты хоть когда-то пользуешься своим сверхслухом?</p>
<p>— Конечно! — возмутился Скотт.</p>
<p>— Это был риторический вопрос. А похоже, что нет. — хладным взглядом старший посмотрел на брюнета. — А я вот слушал. И заметил как бы «порыкивания» внутреннего волка Дерека, когда около него находится Стилински.</p>
<p>— А ведь точно! А я-то думал, что это у него от злости. Он ведь ним все стены подпирал, при этом так громко рыча, что уши сами сворачивались. — воскликнул кудряшка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Питер опять ехидно улыбнулся и вернул свой взгляд на МакКолла:</p>
<p>— Ага, особенно когда по воле волка он всем телом прижимался и втирал свой запах в одежду мальчишки, помечая таким образом свою собственность.</p>
<p>— Всё! Питер, хватит, я понял… — воскликнул МакКолл, краснея и потупив свою голову ниже.</p>
<p>— Другими словами: сделать своим!</p>
<p>— А Дерек уже сделал это?</p>
<p>— Ещё нет, Айзек. Для этого нужно своеобразное клеймо.</p>
<p>— В каком смысле клеймо?!</p>
<p>— Метка — слабый укуса в загривок. — не останавливался Питер, а закончив свои объяснения — рассмеялся, и, закрыв ноутбук, пошёл наверх.</p>
<p>— Всё не так просто, да?</p>
<p>— Верно, Эрика. Укус должен быть во время совокупления. Надеюсь никому значение слова объяснять не нужно?</p>
<p>— Не нужно. — почти проскулил МакКолл.</p>
<p>— Эх… Приехали… — издали Эрика, Лидия, Скотт и Айзек одновременно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Конец FLASHBACKa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 4. Что это было?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— И… что теперь делать? — после долгой паузы спросил МакКолл.</p>
<p>— Закрыть в одной комнате — пусть просто потрахаються! — усмехнувшись, высказал своё мнение Айзек.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Все собравшиеся, кроме отошедшего Питера, резко посмотрели на него единогласно и чётко произнося:</p>
<p>— Ты придурок?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>От такого кудряшка резко сник и отвернулся к окну, прикусив нижнюю губу.</p>
<p>Все вновь замолчали.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Наконец, Рейес вздохнула:</p>
<p>— Перестань уже дуться.</p>
<p>— Да, ведь ты должен понимать, что сам Дерек ничего ещё не понял. — вздохнула Лидия.</p>
<p>— Не говоря уже о Стайлзе… — продолжила Эрика, мельком взглянув на задумчивого МакКолла.</p>
<p>— Извините… — промямлил Лейхи, смотря виноватыми глазами на остальных.</p>
<p>— И какой выход из сложившейся ситуации? — взлохматив волосы, заговорил Скотт.</p>
<p>— Я предлагаю оставить всё как есть. Пока что… — выглянул со второго этажа старший Хейл.</p>
<p>— Думаю, он прав. Сейчас мы не способны что-то сделать… — вздохнула Мартин и пошла на выход. За ней побежала Эрика. МакКолл и Лейхи далее молча сидели и ожидали, когда вернётся их Альфа, пропадавший каждый день, с самого утра до поздней ночи, всю неделю.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~***~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— И куда мы? — спросила Рейес.</p>
<p>— К дому шерифа. Вытаскивать эту несчастную девицу на свежий воздух. — ответила Мартин, садясь в свою машину вместе с Эрикой.</p>
<p>— Сегодня будет долгий вечер… — вздыхает блондинка, садясь в машину.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~***~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FLASHBACK</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Утро.</p>
<p>Сквозь стёкла большой оконной рамы пробиваются лучи яркого солнца, припекая расслабленные веки. На кухне кто-то громко ругался и подметал (?) пол. От звука, наконец, разбившейся кружки, Дерек вскочил на диване. После долгого сна веки казались тяжёлыми, а глаза едва ли открывались. А в последствии резкого подъёма и сонного состояния, младший Хейл вновь завалился на диван. Он бы и забыл о причине своего пробуждения, рассчитывая вновь продолжить свой сон, но эта самая причина окончательно прервала его дрему своим потоком трёхэтажного мата. Эти «ласковые» слова окончательно вытянули мужчину из царства Морфея.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Оглядев себя (он был в одном полотенце на бёдрах, которое грозило упасть и вот-вот открыть всему миру тайну «величия» Дерека-младшего), Хейл, поправив кусок ткани, пошёл к источнику звуку, пытаясь понять причину своего необычайно сонного состояния.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На кухне, нависая над разбитой и, соответственно, пустой банкой его кофе, держа в левой руке совок с остатками сосуда, стоял Питер. Брюнет подвёл итог: у дядюшки настолько не задалось утро, что он захотел покончить с собой (вдруг выйдет?), выпив самую горькую отраву в их доме, а именно — дешёвое кофе Дерека. Выглядел дядя не очень: покрасневшие белки глаз, небольшие мешки под ними же, и след от подушки на щеке, который должен был уже давно исчезнуть с кожи.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Или мы не оборотни, или я до сих пор сплю…»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Доброе утро, племянник! — недовольно поздоровался Питер, не дав честь обернуться.</p>
<p>— Что вчера случилось? Что ты мне подсыпал в кофе? — раздраженно спросил Дерек, смотря на настенные часы — пол второго дня. Он проспал так долго?</p>
<p>— Ничего не случилось, просто ты переутомился. А я, скорее всего, с сахаром переборщил. Видимо это и поспособствовало твоему незамедлительному отдыху. — спокойно ответил, посмотревший в глаза черноволосому молодому человеку, уже не молодой оборотень.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Хватить скалиться!» — подумал младший, видя на этом саркастичном лице ухмылку, не смотря на паршивое настроение её обладателя:</p>
<p>— Ты вчера кого-то приводил в лофт?</p>
<p>— Нет? — да, такого вопроса и стоило ждать. — Кроме твоих бет и тебя утром — никого… — спустя долгие годы дядюшка научился увиливать от точного ответа, а иногда и совсем лгать оборотням.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Если я буду считать Стилински частью стаи племянника, то это будет моей правдой, которую он раскрыть никогда не сможет» — думает дядюшка, одновременно контролируя свой пульс и проценты лжи в речи. Не выйдет полностью лгать, оборотень никогда не сможет такое провернуть при разговоре (допросе) с сородичем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Хмм… Тогда это всё же кофе… — пробормотал Дерек и, тихо зарычав, ничего не добившись от родственника, пошёл наверх одеться. Почему Питера «переклинило» он предпочёл не спрашивать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Бывший альфа, услышав рычание племянника, только призадумался, проводив того внимательным взглядом до самой лестницы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Это не впервой, когда его волк рычит вместе с ним. На всей моей памяти такого я не припомню… Мда… Всё что не норма — не к добру. Когда же это началось? Да и почему только сейчас?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В голову закралась тихая мысль об одной неприметной главе в бестиарии. Речь идет о похожем состоянии, как сейчас у Дерека.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Если его вой достигает и бет… Нужно их проверить… А если этот диссонанс прокатился по всем? Что же будет если на нас нападут? Хотя всё и так понятно, мы — трупы. Мда, нужен бестиарий».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Взглянув на совок и веник в своих руках, Питер забросил это в угол кухни:</p>
<p>— После проверки посмотрю. В любом случае посмотрю… — взмахнув рукой на оставленные вещи, старший Хейл, наконец убрав до сих пор пустую кружку на место, ушёл к телевизору.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Кто же мог знать, что в ЕГО кофе эти неугомонные подростки также подсыпают того порошка. А так, как Дереку его насыпали только в кружку, а ему в только открытую банку кофе, выбор был очевиден: пить отраву племянника.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ох уж этот Стайлз… Когда только успел? — пробормотал старший Хейл, присаживаясь на диван и включая телевизор, который купил Альфа после множества просьб, щенячьих глаз та едкого трехстороннего* сарказма с нехилым намеком на каменный век красноглазого.</p>
<p>— Ты что-то сказал? — Альфа, со своей вечной угрюмой физиономией, уже одевшись, спускался по спиральной лестнице, вновь направляясь на кухню дабы что-нибудь поесть.</p>
<p>— Что — «кофе»? — решился сменить тему дядя.</p>
<p>— Мм? — приподнял бровь брюнет, на что старший закатил глаза.</p>
<p>— Ну, что «хм… тогда это кофе…»</p>
<p>— Не твоё дело. — рявкнул племянник, отвернувшись от дядюшки, как-бы намекая на окончание разговора.</p>
<p>— Но я же волнуюсь… — наигранно обиженно возгласил старший Хейл.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~***~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пообедав, младший Хейл вышел на улицу, направившись к машине.</p>
<p>Вновь посмотрев на время, оборотень направился за своими бетами в школу.</p>
<p>Прибыв к месту, он стал дожидаться всех в машине. Только теперь, в тишине и без посторонних, Альфа позволил мыслям заполнить свою голову.</p>
<p>Таким умиротворённым его волк ещё никогда не был… Долгое время он не мог отойти от потери семьи. После трагедии, вся его жизнь, до сегодняшнего дня, не покидала голову и находились в образе старых серых фотографий, которые он не очень хотел помнить. Но вчерашняя ночь была настолько спокойной, что все эти кадры растворились. В голове, наконец, погасли черные пятна его жизни, на время освободив мысли и душу от терзаний, успокоив вечный вой зверя… Запах. На коже остался запах его кофе с ноткой, непонятно откуда взявшегося, шоколада. Стоп. Шоколада? Но он никогда не пил кофе с шоколадом…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Питер? — Точно нет. Тогда откуда? Никто из стаи не мог брать вещей Альфы без разрешения… Стайлз? Его запаха нет в лофте…»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Прозвенел звонок, и ученики выбежали из школы. С порывом ветра различные запахи накатили волной, а тонкий нюх оборотня уловил благоухание тел подростков, вперемешку с духами, эмоциями, едой и прочим. Вроде бы ничего необычного. Но не тут-то было. В нос ударил знакомый, едва заметный аромат, который преследовал мысли Дерека. Он вышел с автомобиля и, подойдя ближе ко входу в здание, оглянулся одновременно обследуя поток школьников. Этот странный шлейф повёл его к шкафчикам, но подойдя поближе — запах исчез, так и не указав на своего владельца.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Дерек, что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает кто-то слева с расстроенными голосом.</p>
<p>— Я приехал забрать своих бет на тренировку, Скотт. Не хотел бы ты присоединится? — спросил Хейл, обернувшись на понурого МакКолла. Он едва удержался, чтобы не приподнять бровь.</p>
<p>— Эмм… — мохнатый посмотрел на Дерека, после чего отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Да… Остужу, пожалуй, голову… Я приеду сам. — дальше Скотт развернулся и ушел на улицу за великом, смотря себе под ноги. Только оборотничья ловкость помогли ему избежать столкновения с другими людьми.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда МакКолл приехал в лофт, старший Хейл с самого порога прожигал в нем дыру и едко спрашивал о том, где же его дружок затерялся, на что Скотт, на удивление стаи, не злился, а наоборот — опускал голову, как будто его отчитывает мамочка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Последующую неделю Скотт ни разу не взглянул Дереку в глаза, а его болтливого друга и подавно не было.</p>
<p>Стая волновалась.</p>
<p>Спрашивать в дяди было безрезультатно — он только хищнее смотрел на МакКолла. Целую неделю они так и общались — понурыми глазами против насмешливых, с горькой улыбкой и едким оскалом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На вопрос «что случилось» они не отвечали.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В этой обстановке младший Хейл и начал проверять каждого подростка в школе, чтобы выяснить, наконец, что же произошло вечером и кто усмирил боль в сердце.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Конец FLASHBACKa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 5. Ты конкретно попал, Стайлз…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Давай же… Ты можешь это дочитать!» — подумал Стайлз спустя шесть дней после поцелуя.</p><p> </p><p>Сейчас он сидел на кровати и дочитывал, перерыв весь интернет, книгу Оскара Уайльда (считают, что книга его авторства) «Телени, или оборотная сторона медали». Конечно, что после долгих, ярких и бесстыжих фанфиков, которые ему удалось найти.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;i&gt;«Видите ли, я всегда ношу букетик цветов белого гелиотропа; позвольте подарить вам этот, чтобы сегодня ночью его запах напоминал вам обо мне, и, возможно, вы увидели бы меня во сне».</p><p> </p><p>И, вынув цветы из своей петлицы, он одной рукой вставил их в мою, а другой мягко обхватил меня за талию, крепко обнял и на несколько секунд прижался ко мне всем телом. Это мгновение показалось мне вечностью.</p><p> </p><p>На губах я ощущал его горячее учащённое дыхание. Наши колени соприкоснулись, и я почувствовал, как к моему бедру прижалось и стало двигаться что-то твердое.</p><p>В тот момент я был так взволнован, что едва устоял на ногах.»&lt;/i&gt;</p><p> </p><p>— Я тоже чуть не упал ещё когда подходил к нему… — проговорил Стайлз в пустоту светлой комнаты, отдалённо вспоминая что уже наступило утро. Он посмотрел на подоконник перебитый рябиновой доской, которую дал Дитон ещё в понедельник.</p><p> </p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p> </p><p>То раннее утро понедельника было самым тяжёлым.</p><p>Он не спал почти всю ночь, осмысливая свои чувства к младшему Хейлу. Яркое желание его ответа, вызванное одним односторонним поцелуем. Вкус сладкого шоколада с терпкими нотами горького кофе. Запах геля для душа, который отдает едва различимым шлейфом освежающей мяты. Шелковистые угольные волосы щекотали нежное лицо, а лёгкая щетина придавала контрастных ощущений, приятно покалывая. Обалденное накаченное тело манило взгляд, а эта блядская дорожка волос, уходящих под полотенце, заставляли руки что-нибудь сделать, а мысль что только эта ткань была барьером к истинному секрету, заставляло до боли прикусить собственные губы, пытаясь отвлечься… И с грустью вспоминать свою померкшую любовь — Лидию, красавицу с рыжими огненными волосами…</p><p> </p><p>— Боже… Моя голова сейчас расколется от этих резких психологических перемен! Спасибо, Скотти… — промычал подросток.</p><p> </p><p>Вчера ночью.</p><p>После выхода с лофта он послал Скотта домой, соврав о том, что «всё нормально, мужик». Оборотень хоть и услышал ложь, все-равно не стал трогать и без того расстроенного друга. Как только МакКолл вышел из машины и дошёл до порога, Стайлз отправился домой. Но не проехал он и две минуты, как на его телефон пришло sms. Оно было от Дитона, и гласило следующее:</p><p>«Тебе придётся мне всё объяснить».</p><p> </p><p>«Слава богу отец сегодня на дежурстве…»</p><p> </p><p>Он мог спокойно ехать к Алану.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>Ветеринар молча встретил его у входа в помещение, рукой призывая идти за ним.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну что ж, начинай Стайлз. — спокойно начал доктор.</p><p>— Что Вы имеете ввиду, док? — Стилински попытался скопировать щенячьи глазки лохматого друга.</p><p>— Не нужно прикидываться, Стайлз. Я уже всё знаю. — чётко проговорил Дитон, смотря в глаза подростка.</p><p>— Скотт… — Пробормотал шатен, на что мужчина кивнул. — Подождите-ка… А Вы…</p><p>— Успокойся, Стайлз, я Дереку ничего не рассказывал, не беспокойся. — движением руки Алан заткнул подростка, который уже приоткрыл рот, дабы выплеснуть порцию сарказма, из-за которого иногда и у ветеринара глаз дёргался.</p><p>— Спасибо. — сказал стене смущённый Стайлз.</p><p>— Ты можешь доверять мне. Это останется секретом. — улыбнулся Алан. — Всё же истинная причина вызова тебя ко мне не в этом.</p><p>— Тогда в чём же?</p><p>— Ты хорошо научился смешивать травы и разбираться в их применении. Если ты будешь заниматься со мной — ты будешь очень полезным стае, Стайзл.</p><p>— И с чего вы решили, что я хочу быть полезен стае? — вздернул нос Стилински.</p><p>— Мне кажется тогда бы ты не вмешивался во всё это и не пытался наладить со мной отношения не хуже Скотта.</p><p> </p><p>«Улыбка не наигранная!» — заметил Стайлз, потупив глаза уже в пол:</p><p>— Да, я буду премного благодарен Вам за обучение, док.</p><p>— Если ты этого хочешь — я научу. Вот-только сегодня начинать наши тренировки поздно. — ветеринар, посмотрев на часы, продолжил: — Приходи ко мне после уроков. Всё подробности я расскажу тебе при следующей встрече.</p><p>— Окей. Ещё раз спасибо. — Стайлз уже развернулся к выходу, как мысли пробились в голову и сразу слетели с языка: — А можно у Вас попросить рябиновых досок и мешок омелы с пеплом рябины?</p><p>— Зачем тебе такой большой арсенал?</p><p>— Скотт придет извиняться, а я не хочу видеть его щенячью рожу после того, как осознал свою новую ориентацию, и кто стал её объектом номер Один… Ой… — подросток вновь покраснел, смотря куда угодно, но не на ветеринара, который стоял и улыбался простодушной улыбкой. — В общем, хочу устроить им сюрприз.</p><p>— Хорошо, идём. — Дитон пошёл куда-то в подсобку, призывая Стайлза идти с ним.</p><p> </p><p>Конец FLASHBACKa.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p> &lt;i&gt;«Вы считаете меня сумасшедшим? — спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжал: — Но кто нормален, а кто безумен? Кто добродетелен, а кто порочен в нашем мире? Вы знаете? Я не знаю».&lt;/i&gt;</p><p> </p><p>— Мда… — вздохнул Стилински, продолжая читать далее.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;i&gt;«Повисло молчание. Ни один из нас не произносил ни слова. Телени сплел свои пальцы с моими, и некоторое время мы шли молча.</p><p>Сосуды моего члена все еще были расширены, нервы — напряжены, семявыводящие каналы — переполнены, поэтому эрекция не пропадала, и я ощущал, как тупая боль распространяется по гениталиям и вокруг них, тогда как все остальное тело совершенно обессилело; и все же, несмотря на боль и усталость, было очень приятно спокойно идти, взявшись за руки, и чувствовать, что голова моего спутника едва ли не лежит у меня на плече…»&lt;/i&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Немножко покраснел Стилински.</p><p>Но это только начало!</p><p> </p><p>Спустя час:</p><p> </p><p>&lt;i&gt;«Целуя её бок…»&lt;/i&gt;</p><p> </p><p>— Нет, ну нормальный секс заставляет только краснеть, а секс мужчин — возбуждать! Когда это всё так резко поменялось? Мм? Отвечай сердце, мозг и… ты, дружок. — почти проорал Стайлз, под конец понимая, что в выходной день все соседи дома.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;i&gt;«Вы всегда будете любить меня?»</p><p>«Вечно».</p><p>«Мы отдадимся друг другу, это и будет нашей клятвой», — сказал он. Он обнял меня и прижал к груди. Я обхватил его руками. В мерцающем, тусклом свете каретных фонарей я видел, как его глаза загорелись огнем безумия. Губы его, пересохшие от долго подавляемой чувственной жажды, от скрываемого желания обладания, с болью и мукой потянулись к моим губам. Мы снова вбирали существо друг друга через поцелуй, поцелуй еще более крепкий, — если такое возможно, — нежели предыдущий. Какой это был поцелуй! Плоть, кровь, мозг и эта неясная, неуловимая часть нашего существа, казалось, слились воедино в этом не поддающемся описанию поцелуе.</p><p>Поцелуй — нечто большее, чем первый чувственный контакт двух тел; это выдох двух влюбленных душ.</p><p>Но преступный поцелуй, которому долгое время сопротивляешься, с которым борешься, а значит, жаждешь его, — нечто большее; он сладок, как запретный плод; это горячие угли на губах, это факел, что ярко пылает и превращает кровь в расплавленный свинец или горячую ртуть.</p><p>Поцелуй Телени сильно возбуждал меня, и я нёбом чувствовал его чудесный вкус. Нужна ли была клятва, когда мы отдавались друг другу в таком поцелуе? Клятва — это обещание губ, которое может быть забыто и часто забывается, а такой поцелуй остается с вами до самой смерти.</p><p>В то время как наши губы сливались в поцелуе, рука Телени медленно и незаметно расстегнула мои брюки и, крадучись, проскользнула в прорезь, инстинктивно отодвигая все преграды, пока не добралась до твердого, напряженного, ноющего фаллоса, который пылал, словно раскаленный уголь.</p><p>Это сжатие было нежным, как прикосновение ребенка, искусным, как ласки шлюхи, и сильным, как хватка фехтовальщика. Едва он дотронулся до меня, я вспомнил слова графини.</p><p>Как все мы знаем, некоторые люди привлекают нас больше, чем другие. И более того, тогда как одни притягивают, другие отталкивают нас. От пальцев Телени — по крайней мере, мне так казалось — исходили мягкие, гипнотические, приносящие наслаждение флюиды. Даже простое прикосновение к его коже заставляло меня трепетать от восторга.</p><p>Моя рука робко последовала примеру его руки, и, должен признаться, удовольствие, которое я испытал, лаская его, было необыкновенным.</p><p>Наши пальцы почти не двигали кожу пенисов, но нервы были столь напряжены, возбуждение достигло такой степени, а семенные каналы наполнились настолько, что мы почувствовали, как семя переливается через край. На мгновение меня пронзила острая боль где-то у корня пениса, вернее, внутри самого ствола, после чего сок жизни начал медленно-медленно вытекать из семенных желез; он проник в округлое расширение уретры, поднялся по узкой трубке, подобно тому, как ртуть поднимается в столбике термометра, а вернее, как раскаленная лава — в кратере вулкана. Наконец он достиг вершины; отверстие широко раскрылось, крошечные губки раздвинулись, и, из них начала сочиться густая, вязкая, жемчужного цвета жидкость. Это был не стремительный поток, а огромные, появляющиеся через некоторые промежутки времени горячие капли.</p><p>С каждой каплей, вытекающей из тела, меня все сильнее охватывала дрожь, которая становилась просто невыносимой; она началась с кончиков пальцев рук и ног и, особенно, с самых глубинных клеток мозга. Костный мозг в позвоночнике и во всех костях, казалось, растопился, и когда другие потоки — либо циркулирующие с кровью, либо стремительно несущиеся по нервным волокнам, — встречались в фаллосе (этом маленьком орудии из мышц и кровяных сосудов), меня била ужасная дрожь; это была конвульсия, уничтожающая и дух, и плоть, это были трепет и восторг, которые в большей или меньшей степени испытал каждый, — дрожь, зачастую слишком сильная, чтобы быть приятной. Прижавшись друг к другу, мы только и могли, что попытаться заглушить свои стоны, когда горячие капли последовали одна за другой.</p><p>Изнеможение, последовавшее за чрезмерным нервным напряжением, наступило как раз тогда, когда коляска остановилась у дверей дома Телени — тех самых дверей, в которые я так недавно исступленно колотил кулаком.» …&lt;/i&gt;</p><p> </p><p>— Только не вставай, только не вставай… — проговаривал как мантру Стилински, держа в руке свой, наполовину возбудившейся член.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;i&gt;«Я всем телом ощущал его жадные взгляды; они проникали в мой мозг, и у меня начала кружиться голова; они пронизывали сердце и распаляли кровь, заставляя ее быстрее течь по артериям; они стрелами мчались по венам, и фаллос откинул свой капюшон и яростно поднял голову, так что запутанная сеть вен на его теле, казалось, была готова лопнуть. Рене потрогал меня везде, после чего стал прижиматься губами ко всем частям тела, осыпая поцелуями грудь, руки, ноги, бедра; добравшись до промежности, он с восхищением прижался лицом к густым вьющимся волосам, что растут там в изобилии.</p><p>Рене задрожал от восторга, почувствовав кудрявые волосы на своем лице и шее; потом, взяв в руку мой фаллос, прижался к нему губами. Это, казалось, наэлектризовало его, и тогда кончик, а затем и вся головка скрылась у него во рту. Я не мог оставаться спокойным. Я сжал руками кудрявую надушенную голову; по всему телу пробежала дрожь; нервы были напряжены до предела; ощущение было столь острым, что я едва не обезумел.</p><p>Весь ствол оказался у Рене во рту, а головка касалась нёба; язык его то ли расширился, то ли утолстился и щекотал меня повсюду. То любимый жадно сосал меня, то слегка покусывал, то кусал. Я кричал, я молил его остановиться. Я больше не мог выдерживать такое напряжение; это меня убивало. Если бы это продлилось еще хотя бы мгновение, я бы лишился чувств. Он был глух к моим мольбам и безжалостен. Перед глазами у меня мелькали молнии; по телу неслась огненная лавина.</p><p>«Хватит… остановитесь, хватит!» — стонал я. Нервы мои были натянуты, как струны; я затрепетал; подошвы ног, казалось, просверлили. Я извивался, я бился в конвульсиях.</p><p>Рука, ласкавшая мои яички, скользнула мне под зад, и палец проник в отверстие. Казалось, спереди я был мужчиной, а сзади — женщиной, поскольку удовольствие чувствовал в обоих местах.</p><p>Мое возбуждение достигло высшей точки. Голова закружилась; тело расслабилось; обжигающее молоко жизни снова начало подниматься, словно огненный сок; кипящая кровь ударила в голову, приводя меня в исступление. Я был измучен; я лишился чувств от удовольствия и упал на Рене безжизненной массой.</p><p>Несколько минут спустя я вновь стал самим собой — я жаждал занять его место и вернуть ему только что подаренные ласки.</p><p>Я сорвал с его тела одежды, так что очень скоро он был также наг, как и я. Какое это было наслаждение — чувствовать его кожу всем телом с головы до ног! Только что испытанное удовольствие лишь усилило мою страсть, и, сжав друг друга в объятиях, мы катались по полу, терлись друг о друга, ползая и извиваясь, как два возбужденных кота, доводя друг друга до исступления.</p><p>Но губы мои жаждали прикоснуться к фаллосу — органу, который мог бы послужить моделью для огромного идола, установленного в храме Приапа или над дверями помпейских борделей, вот только при виде этого бескрылого бога большинство мужчин — а многие так и поступали — оставили бы женщин ради любви своих собратьев. Он был большим, но не имел ослиных пропорций; он был толстым и круглым, хотя к концу слегка сужался; головка — плод из плоти и крови, похожий на маленький абрикос, — выглядела мясистой, округлой и аппетитной.</p><p>Я пожирал его голодными глазами; я держал его в руках, я целовал его; я чувствовал его нежную гладкую кожу губами; от этого он, движимый внутренними силами, начинал шевелиться. Мой язык проворно щекотал головку, стараясь вонзиться меж этих крошечных розовых губок, которые набухли от любви и, раскрывшись, выпустили крошечную капельку искрящейся росы. Я лизал крайнюю плоть и с жадностью сосал его весь. Телени поставил его вертикально, а я старался крепко сжимать ею губами; он поднимал его все выше и выше и касался моего нёба; фаллос почти доставал до моего горла, и я чувствовал, как он подрагивает, проживая свою собственную жизнь. Я двигался все быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Телени яростно сжал мою голову; каждый нерв его трепетал.»…</p><p>«Он крепко сдавил мою голову, чтобы заставить меня остановиться, но я лишь сильнее сжал фаллос губами, щеками, языком; движения мои все убыстрялись и убыстрялись; еще несколько ударов — и я почувствовал, как Телени задрожал всем телом, словно с ним случился приступ головокружения. Он вздыхал, он стонал, он кричал. Струя теплой, похожей на мыло, острой на вкус жидкости ударила мне в рот. Голова закружилась; удовольствие было столь пронзительным, что граничило с болью.</p><p>«Хватит, хватит!» — стонал он слабо, закрыв глаза и задыхаясь.</p><p>Но я обезумел от мысли, что теперь Рене действительно стал моим, что я пил обжигающий пенящийся сок его тела, настоящий эликсир жизни.</p><p>Его руки судорожно схватили мою голову. Затем на него нашло оцепенение; бурное распутство совершенно истощило его. Я испытал почти такое же сильное наслаждение. Обезумев, я сосал его жадно, ненасытно и тем самым вызвал обильное семяизвержение; в то же время маленькие капли такой же жидкости, что я поглощал, медленно и болезненно вытекали из моего собственного тела. После этого нервы наши расслабились, и мы в изнеможении упали друг на друга.</p><p>Короткий отдых — не могу сказать, насколько короткий, ибо напряжение не измеряется степенной поступью Времени, — и я снова почувствовал, как его обессилевший пенис пробуждается ото сна и прижимается к моему лицу. Очевидно, он пытался найти мой рот, подобно тому, как наевшийся досыта, но жадный ребенок даже во сне крепко сжимает сосок матери просто ради удовольствия держать его во рту.</p><p>Я прижался к нему губами. Словно молодой петух, проснувшийся на рассвете, который вытягивает шею и громко кричит, фаллос вытянул свою головку и ударился о мои теплые, набухшие губы.</p><p>Как только я взял его в рот, Телени перевернулся и встал в такую же позицию, какую я занимал по отношению к нему, то есть его рот был на уровне моего паха, но только я лежал на спине, а он стоял надо мной.</p><p>Он принялся целовать мой жезл. Он перебирал густые волосы, растущие вокруг него, он гладил меня по ягодицам, но главное — он как-то по-особенному ласкал мои яички, что доставляло мне неописуемое наслаждение.</p><p>Его руки настолько усиливали удовольствие, даримое его губами и фаллосом, что скоро я был вне себя от возбуждения.</p><p>Наши тела слились в одну трепещущую сладострастную массу, но, хотя оба увеличивали скорость движений, мы настолько обезумели от страсти, что при таком нервном напряжении семенные железы отказывались выполнять свою работу. Зря мы трудились. Рассудок внезапно покинул меня; запекшаяся кровь тщетно пыталась просочиться наружу; казалось, она водоворотом кружилась у меня в глазах и вызывала звон в ушах. Я бился в припадке эротического экстаза — в припадке безумия.</p><p>Мозг мой, казалось, был трепанирован, позвоночник — распилен надвое. Тем не менее я все быстрее и быстрее сосал фаллос; я втягивал его в себя как сосок; я пытался опустошить его и ощущал, как тот пульсирует, дрожит и трепещет. Внезапно врата семявыводящих каналов открылись, и из адского пламени мы, осыпаемые дождем обжигающих искр, поднялись на восхитительно спокойный, сладостный Олимп.</p><p>Отдохнув несколько минут, я приподнялся на локте и стал наслаждаться удивительной красотой моего любовника. Он был настоящим образцом чувственной красоты; грудь у него была широкая и сильная, руки — мускулистые; на самом деле я никогда не видел столь могучего и в то же время хрупкого сложения; на нем не только не было ни капли жира, но даже лишней плоти. Он состоял из нервов, мускулов и жил. Именно крепкие, гибкие суставы делали его движения свободными, легкими и грациозными, что так характерно для семейства кошачьих, от которых в нем была еще и гибкость; ибо, когда он прижимался к вам, казалось, он обвивается вокруг вас, как змея. Кожа у него была жемчужной белизны, тогда как волосы на всех частях тела, кроме головы, были черными.</p><p>Телени открыл глаза, потянулся ко мне, взял мою руку, поцеловал и затем укусил меня сзади за шею; после этого он осыпал мою спину поцелуями, которые следовали друг за другом с такой частотой, что казалось, на меня пролился дождь из лепестков розы, осыпавшихся с какого-то пышного цветка.</p><p>Потом он добрался до двух мясистых долей, раздвинул их руками и вонзил язык в то отверстие, куда так недавно засовывал палец. Это ощущение было для меня новым и волнующим. Проделав это, он встал и протянул руку, чтобы помочь мне подняться…» …&lt;/i&gt;</p><p> </p><p>— Ну что, дочитался? Ну вот нафига я представил этого хмуропридурка? — громко спросил Стайлз, после чего ушёл в ванную снимать напряжение.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Алло…</p><p>— Красная шапочка мы к тебе, принимай гостей.</p><p>— Что? Кто? Эй! — но в трубке были только гудки.</p><p> </p><p>«Чёеерт…» — после душа подросток упал лицом в подушку.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Привет Лидия, Эрика… — отозвался с порога человек.</p><p>— Приветик, герой! — улыбнулась Рейес, проходя через прерванную преграду — рябиновый порог, которую оттопырил Стайлз.</p><p>— Зачем пришли? — решил перейти к делу Стилински.</p><p>— Тебя вытянуть в белый свет, дубина! — недовольно покачала головой Лидия, даже не глядя на подростков за её спиной.</p><p>— Хватит страдать о нашем Альфе. Он ничего не знает. Никто и виду не подает, да и не говорит о том вечере. — говорит Эрика, идя позади людей к комнате виновника действия.</p><p>— Хватит уже об этом! Извините, я не брал телефон и не приходил в школу. Да, я сначала хотел переехать в другой штат или просто не ходить в чертову школу, но я не могу. Да, я смог отсидеться дома два дня, а после тренировки у Дитона я промёрз и промок насквозь: тогда был холодный ветер и сильный дождь — я заболел. Только в пятницу оклемался! А после не только хожу к Алану, но и смотрю гей-порнуху, читаю гей-романы потому, что я влюбился во взрослого волосатого хмурого мужика, который даже не гей, но который уже отобрал мою девственность во всех снах! Долго, красиво, сильно и грубо! И знаете что? Мне это понравилось! — занервничав, подросток нервно размахивал руками и расхаживал по всей комнате, не замечая выражения лиц девиц, которые, мягко говоря, были в шоке от такого, хоть и второго, но «яркого» признания.</p><p> </p><p>Младший Стилински, замолчав, наконец сел на стул и закрыл лицо руками.</p><p> </p><p>— Хорошо, хорошо Стайлз… Успокойся. — к нему подошла Лидия. Присев перед парнем, она начала медлено отводить его ладони от лица. — Посмотри на меня. Ничего плохого в этом нет. Слышишь? Ни-че-го. Только самое лучшее — любовь. Всё будет в порядке, поверь.</p><p>— Да, особенно после того, как он узнает, что ты — его пара навсегда. — улыбнулась блондинка, смотря в глаза удивлённому парню. Но через мгновенье в глазах стоял испуг, удивление и, так едва различимое, желание и радость. Но эти эмоции прошли в миг, оставив только шок на лице парня.</p><p>— Чтооооо? — заорал Стайлз, чем оглушил волчицу. Его взгляд метался от Эрики к Лидии и наоборот.</p><p>— Рейес, иметь немного тактичности не помешало б тебе. — просверлила свирепым взглядом сверхчеловека банши. После чего встала перед Стайлзом, положив свою нежную ладонь ему на плечо. — А теперь слушай подробно о паре для волка. И! — Мартин, положив палец на почти открывшийся рот подростка, продолжила, — Это точнейшие данные, не то что ты нашёл в интернете…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 6. Пара Хейла?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Так-с… Так вы говорите, что я — «пара» Хейла… Как такое возможно?! — выкрикнул Стилински и вновь стал расхаживать по комнате, невольно вспоминая слова девушки о спокойствии и о «прекрасной» любви.</p><p>— Как сказал Питер, Дерек этого ещё не понимает, но его волк намного догадливее своего хозяина. — проигнорировала очередной выпад подростка Мартин, уже смирившись с его ярым опровержением факта.</p><p>— И вы после этого хотите сказать мне, что: «если повезёт — ты можешь залететь»?! — обижено посмотрел на рыжую девушку парень. — Да ну её, эту «любовь» тогда…</p><p>— Лидия, ты не говорила всем остальным об этом… — спросила не менее удивленная блондинка.</p><p>— Тогда бы не было выбора ни у Дерека, ни у Стайлза. И самого главного — не было б никаких тёплых, взаимных и нежных чувств. Стайлз, извини меня за такие слова, но ты бы хотел быть лишь плодящей сучкой? — серьёзно посмотрела на младшего Стилински Мартин.</p><p> </p><p>После её слов, Рейес опустила хмурый и недовольный взгляд на пол, а метания Стайлза резко прекратились. Его глаза стали мокрыми, не роняя ни единой слезинки. Лицо теряло свое прежнее нормальное выражение на страх, ужас, обиду и отвращение.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну так как? — спросила банши.</p><p>— Нет, я не хочу этого, никогда… — вновь прикрыв ладонями глаза, подросток прилег на кровать позади девчонок, отворачиваясь к ним спиной.</p><p>— Я надеюсь это понятно всем? — не отводя взгляд от закрытого окна, промолвила Лидия, явно обращаясь к Эрике. Та только вздрогнула от её холодного и отчужденного взгляда.</p><p>— Да, я ни за что не расскажу это кому-нибудь. — она посмотрела в серьёзные глаза рыжей девушки.</p><p>— Хорошо. — вздохнула Лидия, подымаясь с кресла. Заправив огненную челку за ухо, она подошла к кровати, не отрывая свой взгляд от сгорбленной спины.</p><p>Присев на неё, девушка аккуратно взлохматила волосы подростка, понемногу поглаживая и его поникшие плечи:</p><p>— Стайлз? — почувствовала в воздухе слёзы и блондинка, взволновано оборачиваясь к Стилински. — Стайлз, милый, посмотри на меня. — продолжала свои утешающие движения Мартин.</p><p>— Не хочу я его любить… Хм-мг… Лидия… Эрика… Что мне делать… — в голосе слышно жгучие слёзы, которые мешают полноценно говорить. Но и без слов подруги его прекрасно понимают и готовы поддержать в любую секунду. — Лучше б я… Я… Я и далее только… Только тебя обожал… Лидия-я… — новый всхлип раздался по всей комнате.</p><p>Волчица, не выдержав боли члена своей стаи, бросилась обнять парня, не сдерживая и своих слёз. А Рыжая бестия только тихо вытирала маленькие крупицы в уголках её безупречно накрашенных глаз.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Хозяин лофта удосужился вернуться домой! — развел руками старший Хейл.</p><p>— Прекрати, мне не до тебя сейчас… — пробормотал младший Хейл тяжело садясь на диван, прикрывая глаза.</p><p> </p><p>FLASHBACK.</p><p> </p><p>— Черт! — выкрикнул альфа, разрезая кору уже седьмого дерева.</p><p>Неделю. Уже целую неделю он незаметно осматривает всех подростков, что учатся в старшей школе Бейкон Хиллз. Сколько там человек? А, всего-то всех, кроме своих бет и знакомых со сверхъестественным миром людей.</p><p>— Черт! — уже прорычал оборотень, оседая спиной к стволу изрезанной сосны.</p><p> </p><p>Шлейф запаха шоколада улетучивается и его уже почти не различить в школе. Кто же тот человек? Только почуяв этот запах, волк прекращает любые метания, пока человек рвёт окружающие деревья от злости и непонимания.</p><p> </p><p>«Всё же… Нужно спросить у Питера. Но сначала проверю остальных» — пронеслась мысль у младшего Хейла, и он последовал ей.</p><p> </p><p>Встав и отряхнувсь от земли, Дерек направился к дому Мартин.</p><p> </p><p>«Бет я всегда успею проверить».</p><p> </p><p>Дома банши не оказалось, так же как и её матери, которая, почему-то, знала об оборотнях. Но, запах её недавнего присутствия свидетельствовал о том, что она — не тот человек, кого он ищет.</p><p> </p><p>«Ладно, остался дом Стилински. Стилински… Что с ним в последнее время?» — но последнюю мысль он отбросил, надеясь поскорее вернуться домой.</p><p> </p><p>Оставив машину неподалеку, младший Хейл подошел к дому шерифа.</p><p> </p><p>«Как-то тихо…» — после гробовой тишины, которая насторожила альфу, он посмотрел на наручные часы — они показывали только пол десятого вечера.</p><p> </p><p>«Рано… Рано для сна».</p><p> </p><p>Это вконец насторожило оборотня, и он резко рванул ближе к дому Стилински. Но как только он попытался переступить черты двора, как невидимый барьер отшвырнул его на несколько метров.</p><p> </p><p>«Р-р-р… Рябина? Так вот почему МакКолл спрашивал о нём… Ребятня поссорилась… Ну да ладно. Лидия всё же здесь, она в состоянии пройти».</p><p> </p><p>Около дома он заметил автомобиль банши, значит девчушка тоже здесь. Но почему так тихо? Даже вблизи он не слышит голоса.</p><p> </p><p>— Хм… Странно… — присмотревшись, альфа заметил несколько фигур, три, если точнее. Из-за света, который отдает только тень в приоткрытое окно, почти невозможно разобрать подростков. Вот одна фигура расхаживает туда-сюда, размахивая руками.</p><p> </p><p>«Точно Стилински».</p><p> </p><p>Вторая подходит к нему, рукой дает по голове и садится куда-то. Но третья? Шериф? Но патрульной машины ещё нет. Значит кто-то другой.</p><p> </p><p>«А! Пусть развлекаются…» — и, развернувшись, он только отошёл на небольшое расстояние, как подул ветер. Он попал в их комнату, но окно почти сразу закрыли. И всё было бы, как и всегда, но той желанный и от того удушающий аромат вернулся и Хейл опять встревожено обернулся:</p><p>— Эти двое… Не Лидия. Возможно ли… Стилински или ещё кто-то?</p><p> </p><p>«Кто же третий?» — задумался оборотень, разворачиваясь и окончательно уходя к машине.</p><p> </p><p>Всю дорогу домой его не покидала мысль о звуке голосов, а точнее его отсутствия. Полного отсутствия!</p><p> </p><p>Конец FLASНВАСКа.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Неужто ты устал шляться по бабам, дорогой племянник? Удосужился вспомнить о своих бетах? — вновь задает вопрос Питер, любопытными глазами наблюдая за племянником. — От тебя за милю прёт то женскими, то мужскими духами. Чем ты занимался вообще?</p><p> </p><p>Эти вопросы альфа пропустил мимо ушей. Он лишь присел на диван не открывая усталых глаз. Лейхи и МакКолл только молча наблюдали в углу, прислонившись к стене.</p><p> </p><p>— Сегодня тренировки не будет. Быстро по домам! — рявкнул оборотень, и подростки резко пропали.</p><p>— Как тебе не стыдно! Они ведь тебя целый день ждали… — покачал головой старший Хейл. Но серьёзное лицо племянника убрало всё веселье. — Что случилось?</p><p>— Питер… — вздохнул альфа, а старший Хейл про себя подумал «можно же хоть раз назвать дядей». — Что с моим волком? — открыв глаза, Дерек направил их на второго Хейла.</p><p>— О чём ты?</p><p>— Не прикидывайся! Ты это точно чувствуешь! Что это за кофе? И запах! Запах шоколада! Почему он так успокаивает моего волка уже неделю, когда я сам всё время на взводе! — прокричал разъярённый альфа, наплевав на возможных слушателей, которые ещё не успели уйти за пределы действий своих сверх способностей.</p><p>— Наконец-то! — ехидно улыбнулся Питер, спокойно отходя от удивленного таким ответом племянника. — Я не буду продолжать этот цирк и скажу тебе прямо: твой волк нашёл себе Пару! — лучезарно улыбнувшись, Хейл пошёл на второй этаж.</p><p>— Что… Что? ЧТООО? — рыкнул альфа, хватаясь за голову. — И как же я этого не заметил? — прошептал Дерек. Ему срочно нужно обсудить это со своим волком. Он уходит в подвал. — Питер! — никто не откликнулся, что заставило альфу скрежетать клыками. — Дядя!</p><p>— Что такое? — выглянул со второго этажа бета.</p><p>— Я понял, что ты мне ничего больше не расскажешь, но прошу, помоги мне поговорить со своим волком. — искренне попросил альфа.</p><p>— Хорошо, что ты всё же это понял. — вальяжно спускался с лестницы дядя, направляясь в подвал.</p><p> </p><p>«Кое-что я знаю от родителей, но информации недостаточно. Нужно повидать Дитона, он должен об этом что-то знать».</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Даа… Сейчас мы вместе сидим и плачем, обнимая друг дружку. А помните, что было раньше?</p><p>— Хах… Да. Интересное время было: я нравился тебе, мне — Лидия, Лидии — Джексон. Ты меня вырубила. А Лидию хотела убить.</p><p>— Это был приказ. Сейчас я бы такого не сделала б.</p><p>— Мы это знаем, не волнуйся сестрица. — улыбнулась Мартин.</p><p>— Стайлз, я хочу тебе признаться.</p><p>— Я надеюсь не в любви опять?! — встревожился парень.</p><p>— Нет. Но это близко. Мм… Была ситуация, когда я поцеловала Дерека. Прошу выслушай сразу до конца. Это было перед тем, как мы взяли в стаю Бойда. Мы готовились к бою с Кэнемой. На тренировке меня с Айзеком Дерек хотел от нас неожиданного выпада. Ну… и я нечего лучше не придумала. Прости.</p><p>— Зачем ты мне рассказываешь это?</p><p>— Чтобы у нас не было больше никаких секретов. Вы мне как настоящая семья, от которой нет смысла скрывать чего-либо. И ты, и Скотт поддерживали меня всё время. Мне нужно высказаться перед тобой. Ты можешь не переживать об этом, Стайлз. Он оттолкнул меня, попросив этого больше никогда не делать и сказал, что подыскал мне кое-кого. Я была расстроена тем, что моей судьбой кто-то распоряжается. Но он тогда говорил о Верноне. И сейчас я понимаю, что он был прав. Он это чувствовал. В общем. Он обязательно когда-то всё поймет. И я буду всеми силами помогать тебе, чтобы и у тебя всё получилось с ним.</p><p>— Эрика… Спасибо что рассказала об этом… Я не злюсь и не виню тебя. Всё в порядке. И раз такой вечер откровений, то и у меня есть один момент в нашей сверхъестественной жизни. Когда-то она могла кардинально изменится. Вот только история эта касается Питера. Ещё когда он пытался выяснить где чокнутая тётка Элисон держит Дерека. Тогда, на парковке, с трупом в багажнике он сделал мне предложение.</p><p>— Он предлагал укусить тебя?</p><p>— Да. Он дал мне выбор. Я, как видите, отказался. Но он твердил мне о моей лжи самому себе. И сейчас, когда я смотрю на него, в голове появляется мысль: а что было бы, если я всё-таки согласился. Не смотря на все минусы вашего состояния, есть очень заманчивые плюсы, и мысль о них меня до сих пор не покидает…</p><p>— Да уж… Этот Питер… Мне кажется у нас всех есть что-то негативное из-за него. Я же его оживила… Он мне мерещился, снился… Я даже целовалась с его иллюзией… Блин. Это так… нереально. Но не смотря на всё пройденное, не было бы всего того, что мы имеем сейчас.</p><p>— Согласна. Положение дел сейчас у нас на высоте. И всякие «любовные проблемы» нам не помеха.</p><p>— Ха-ха-ха. Да…</p><p>— Спасибо вам, девочки. Я без вас не справлюсь. — Стилински обнял девиц за плечи, вытирая опухшие глаза Эрики.</p><p>— Не за что. — улыбнулась Лидия, чем вызвала ответную улыбку на лицах друзей.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе, Стайлз. — пробормотала Рейес улыбаясь.</p><p>— Расслабся подруга.</p><p>— Что за звук? — спросил Стайлз, спустя мгновение, услышав непонятный звук, то ли вибрацию.</p><p>— Это мой телефон. — спокойно выскользнув из объятий, Лидия полезла в сумочку, которую оставила на кресле. Достав сотовый, и проверив sms, девушка сначала посерьёзничала, но, быстро взяв себя в руки, она с былой улыбкой повернулась к ребятам. — Пришла скидка с магазина на одежду от Roman.</p><p>— Хех, понятненько. — улыбнулся, закрыв глаза, Стайлз.</p><p>— Ну, тогда нам пора. Встретимся завтра. Чтобы обязательно был в школе! — наигранно нахмурилась Мартин.</p><p>— Хорошо. Тогда идёмте я вас проведу. — встал с кровати младший Стилински, а за ним и Рейес.</p><p>— Мы на моей машине. — проговорила Мартин.</p><p>— Ну тогда хоть за порог позвольте вас провести? — попросил Стилински.</p><p>— Конечно. — смягчилась банши.</p><p>— Хм… — принюхалась блондинка, обратив на себя внимание других.</p><p>— Что-то не так, Эрика? — смешно шмыгнув носом, Рейес вновь улыбнулась и посмотрела на друзей.</p><p>— Нет, ничего.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>Уже уезжая от Стилински Мартин заговорила: </p><p>— Это была sms от Питера.</p><p>Эрика резко обернулась к ней.</p><p>— Он сказал, что Дерек смог понять, что волк нашел себе пару. И сейчас как-то разговаривает со своим волком, находясь уже несколько часов в подвале.</p><p>— Я не знала, что возможно говорить со своим волком… — пробубнила блондинка. — Я чуть не забыла! Тот запах… Это был Дерек! Дерек приходил к Стайлзу пока мы были у него.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава 7. Переживём.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Понедельник.</p><p>На школьной парковке, уже более получаса стоит джип, ожидая друга-оборотня на велосипеде.</p><p> </p><p>— Наконец то! — выкрикнул Стайлз, смотря как МакКолл, из-за неожиданности, выпустил руль из рук и заехал в дерево.</p><p>Только после столкновения его головы с твердой природой, он отвернулся от лица Стилински дабы схватиться за голову руками.</p><p> </p><p>— Оуу… Ну ничего. На тебе все быстро заживает! — у поддержку выкрикнул Стайлз, «как на собаке» — дополнил он себе.</p><p> </p><p>МакКолл поднял велосипед и подошел к другу:</p><p>— Ты меня простишь? — шишка, что была минуту назад, пропадает.</p><p> </p><p>Смотря в упор на оборотня долгих десять секунд, Стайлз всё же обнял этого волчонка.</p><p>Тот, быстро собравшись, поддержал и продолжил объятия.</p><p> </p><p>— Пойдём в школу, мне нужно увидеть Лидию и Эрику, которые, почему-то, приехали очень рано, как я понял.</p><p>— Окей. — улыбнулся Скотт.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Что ты делал всё это время? — спросил МакКолл друга. Сейчас они оба направлялись к классу биологии.</p><p>— А док тебе не сказал? — спросил с озорством человек.</p><p>— Нет. А что он должен мне рассказать?</p><p>— Ничего! Пусть это будет сюрпризом! — загадочно улыбнувшись, Стилински поспешил в класс. — О моя богиня! — залетев у класс, выкрикнул Стайлз и обнял со спины Лидию.</p><p> </p><p>Все ученики, что находились в классе и МакКолл в дверях, застыли от шока. А Мартин тем временем непринужденно обернулась к другу, улыбнулась обняв в ответ. Вот это неожиданно.</p><p> </p><p>— МакКолл, прикрой варежку или сейчас туда муха залетит. — спокойно проговорила рыжеволосая девушка. Она посмотрела на МакКолла, который после замечания сразу закрыл рот. — Как ты, герой?</p><p>— Вашими стараниями — прекрасно! — улыбнулся подросток, смотря на Лидию.</p><p>— А я здесь не при чём? — обиженно выкрикнула Рейес, легонько отпихнув шокированного МакКолла, она вошла в класс.</p><p>— Будешь моей дочерью? Ведь так плакаться можно только маме. — засмеялся парень и обнял вошедшую.</p><p>— Тогда я — твоя бабушка! — захохотала вместе с ними Лидия, но, в отличии от этих двоих, на приличной громкости.</p><p>— Что происходит? — спросил ошарашенный МакКолл. Отстранившись от «мамочки», блондинка повернулась к Скотту.</p><p>— Ну мы же одна стая? — спросила она.</p><p>— Ну да… — оборотень явно не понял, что остальные увиливают от ответов.</p><p>— И этим всё сказано! — закончил Стилински.</p><p>— Сейчас будет звонок. Так что потом поговорим. — возгласила Мартин.</p><p>— Она права! Пошли Скотт. — потянул под локоть Стайлз волчонка.</p><p> </p><p>Класс всё так же наблюдал за этой картиной, перешептываясь между собой.</p><p>Но все сплетни оборвал звонок и приход учителя.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Так, вы объясните, что случилось на протяжении всей недели с тобой, Стайлз? — спросил у друзей МакКолл.</p><p> </p><p>После первого урока Мартин, Рейес, МакКолл и Стилински направлялись в класс экономики. Скотт всё время пытается выведать правду об прошедшей неделе.</p><p> </p><p>— Я же сказал, что потом увидишь! — немного раздражённо отвечает сын шерифа.</p><p>— Можем сказать только одно: ты ничем не помог моей мамочке! — обиженно засопела Эрика.</p><p>— Это теперь моя кликуха в стае? — весело переспросил Стайлз, но от вопроса Скотта, к Стилински вернулись вчерашние воспоминания, вырисовывая омерзительные образы о использовании его в качестве плодящей сучки для очумевшего оборотня.</p><p>— Что такое? — даже Мартин заметила резкую перемену настроения подростка, хотя догадывалась о причине этого.</p><p>— Что-то болит? — суперслух отреагировал на быстрое биение сердца друга, а нюх дал понять эмоции, которые не давали выспаться подростку уже долгое время.</p><p>— Да нет, всё в порядке! — фальшивая улыбка дрогнула на лице Стайзла. Он старался не обращать на себя внимание, но со способностями оборотней это было тяжеловато.</p><p>— Давайте по мороженке? Или в клуб? После уроков! — поняв причину и мысли друга, Эрика придумала оптимальный вариант для поднятия настроения подростка.</p><p>— Отличная идея! — подействовало. Вздохнув с облегчением, девчонки продолжили заговаривать друга.</p><p>— Сейчас будет звонок! Поспешим! — подчеркнула Лидия. МакКолл, который молча наблюдал за всем этим, только помрачнел, чувствуя свою вину в плохом настроении друга после предыдущей недели.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Вы сразу все подстроили, да? Поэтому ведь вы так рано прибыли в школу? — спросил недовольный подросток.</p><p>— Зачем спрашивать, если ты уже и так всё знаешь? — пошло улыбнулась Эрика.</p><p>— Тебе очень идёт ходить на каблуках, Стайлз! Я завидую… — прокомментировала рыжеволосая девушка, отступая от переодетого в женские шмотки друга.</p><p>— Вы же обещали мороженку и клуб, а это что такое? — заорал (ла) Стайлз.</p><p>— Поверь нам, с такими ножками не только клуб, но и мороженка для тебя будет и не одна! — проговорила Рейес.</p><p>— Да, и бесплатная! — промурлыкала Мартин.</p><p>— Не бойся, мы будем рядом!</p><p>— Интересно, МакКолл узнает нашу Родинку? — спросила у Лидии волчица.</p><p>— Сейчас узнаем! — коварно улыбнулась она. От её хищного выражения лица у Стилински пробежали мурашки по оголенной коже спины. А сама Мартин достала телефон набирая МакКолла.</p><p>— МакКолл! Живо к Стилински! — прокричала в трубку девушка.</p><p>— Что? Что случилось? — взволнованный голос Скотта послышался с той стороны.</p><p>— Быстрей! Нет времени объяснять! — и кинула трубку. Обернувшись к остальным и легко улыбнувшись, она продолжала. — Встречайте через пять минут!</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Стайлз, дружище! — почти залетел в комнату оборотень, но из-за резкого запаха разных духов он остановился на пороге.</p><p>— Приветик, друг! — уныло прозвучало где-то со стороны шкафа.</p><p> </p><p>Как только МакКолл повернул голову, увидел стоящую перед ним девушку, его лицо очень и очень вытянулось от удивления. Перед ним была красивая и высокая дама в платформах на низком каблуке. Темно-каштановые волосы, уложены под каре, платье кофейного цвета с белыми вставками на талии, подол которого доставало девушке только по колена. Оно выполнено с открытой спиной, длинными узкими рукавами. Это платье идеально обтягивает всю её прекрасную фигуру. Красивые длинные ноги обручены в красные туфли на небольшом каблуке. Яркого цвета губы и темные очки, которые закрывают её глаза приковывают взгляд не хуже всего образа этой красавицы. Эти очки придают девушке небывалой загадочности, вызывая дикий интерес узнать большее.</p><p> </p><p>И вроде это красавицу Скотт в жизни ещё не видел. Он бы и не узнал кто это. Но как только миловидная девушка сняла эти самые очки, МакКолл начал дико ржать:</p><p>— С…Ста… Ха-ха… Стайлз… Прости… Меня… Угх, не могу… Ахахахаха… — всё-таки он не выдержал.</p><p>— Ну вот! Вы его позвали чтоб он с меня поржал? — обиженно засопел Стилински.</p><p>— Нет, чтобы он охранял тебя от левых мужиков. — спокойно проговорила рыжеволосая, и смех МакКолла резко прекратился.</p><p>— Не понял… — офигел Скотт. — Вы куда собрались?</p><p>— Итак. Наш план таков: мы вчетвером отправляемся в клуб, где Стайлз должен подцепить кого-то, или его кто-то. Смысл — проучить этого уникума от насмешек к девушкам которые ищут в клубах себе парня. — спокойно ответила Лидия.</p><p>— Ого. — МакКолл и сам не понимал проблем с этим, но лучше он помолчит, чем оденет всё это на себя.</p><p>— Окей, давайте будем ехать? — спросила Рейес.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>Спускаясь по лестнице, они попались на глаза шерифа, который только зашел в дом. Он остановился ожидая молодых людей. Как только он увидел третью девушку, его брови поползли вверх. Всё что он проговорил прежде чем резко уйти на кухню, это было: </p><p>— Идите куда хотите!</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>Возле клуба.</p><p>— В таком виде я туда не пойду!</p><p>— У тебя нет выбора. МакКолл, хватай его под руку!</p><p>— Идём, Синди! — рассмеялась Эрика.</p><p>— За что…</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>В клубе.</p><p> </p><p>Около стойки.</p><p> </p><p>— Итак, Синди! Ты ни в коем случае не должна снимать очки!</p><p>— Приятного веселья! — улыбнулась Эрика и толкнула парней в гущу.</p><p> </p><p>Через несколько минут парни потерялись из виду не только девушек, но и друг друга. Но это девиц сейчас не волновало.</p><p> </p><p>Они только ждут когда к ним, наконец, подойдет Питер.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава 8. Что здесь происходит?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FLASHBACK</p><p> </p><p>Темная теплая апрельская ночь.</p><p>Дом Хейлов.</p><p> </p><p>В подвале, под полуразрушенным домом слышно скрежет клыков и протяжный вой. Только оборотни смогут здесь, в пределах этих крепких стен, понять различия всех эмоций своего альфы: боль, злость и дикое, сумасшедшее и неконтролируемое желание. Тяжёлые глухие удары об пол, скрип метала по бетону, раздирание мощными когтями одежды, которая сковывает тело, и своей же кожи, оставляя глубокие зазубрины, с которых струилась кровь, пропитывая обрывки ткани на руках, заключённых в стальные наручники.</p><p>Запах свёртывания алой жидкости пропитал как стены комнаты, так и сам воздух внутри неё.</p><p> </p><p>Резкие взмахи почти чёрных рукав на когтистых руках отдалённо пытались отвлечь более старшего мужчину — наблюдателя, вынужденного лицезреть это неуравновешенное состояние своего сородича, прикрывая свои уши руками, дабы иметь возможность хотя бы немного препятствовать невообразимому рычанию и вою, который отбивался от холодных железобетонных стен застывшего пространства.</p><p> </p><p>Уже как полтора дня продолжаются эти крики, звуча уже в самой подкорке мозга. Слышно звуки борьбы оборотня с ненавистными прочными цепями, которые окутывают всё его тело, тем самым ещё больше раздражая, но и удерживая лишившегося рассудка оборотня от, возможно, навсегда губительного поступка.</p><p> </p><p>За всеми метаниями своего альфы обеспокоенно наблюдал дядя Питер. Даже для него это было странно. Но для анализа состояния родственника, у него не осталось сил — ему постоянно приходилось бороться с помутневшем рассудком племянника, не давая тому разгрызть свои собственные запястья, дабы иметь возможность выбраться наружу.</p><p> </p><p>Вновь пробегая взглядом по искаженному кровожадной гримасой лицу племянника, он прекрасно понимает: идея поговорить со своим волком была наиболее приемлемым вариантом.</p><p> </p><p>«Нет, это единственный вариант».</p><p> </p><p>Это лучше чем выпустить этого хищника в таком состоянии с клетки, дабы тот нашёл свою Пару. Метод этот не самый удачный в их людских законах. И тому подтверждение — договоренность альфы с хозяином тела, которая уже неделю хромает, если не дольше. Волку нужно запечатление своего запаха, оставление следов укуса на теле Пары и многое другое — всё это чтобы привязать свою пару к себе, да так, чтоб остальные это за тысячи миль учуяли.</p><p> </p><p>«Этот вариант очень жесток и бесчестный по отношению к избранному человеку» — решил Дерек, и эти же мысли были и в Питера, но с небольшой разницей: он знал кто нужен племяннику.</p><p>«Как бы не хотелось признавать, но Стилински — самый полезный и незаменимый инструмент в нашей стае. Стратег, которого не всегда в специализированных органах встретишь».</p><p> </p><p>Ночь.</p><p>Конец второго дня.</p><p> </p><p>Вроде бы они припомнили способ и всё было бы отлично, но никто из оставшихся Хейлов не мог предположить, что это будет настолько тяжело.</p><p> </p><p>За это время Питер вспомнил о том, что он уже видел разговор оборотня с волком. Вот только он видел спокойную Талию Хейл, которая молчала сидела с алыми безумными глазами, медленно упиваясь когтями в землю, а клыками в нежные губы. Но никакого срыва с катушек он такда не наблюдал. А здесь всё по-другому. Возможно вся причина в том, что Дерека не было кому тренировать, или же вся его внутренняя ненависть, неустойчивая натура сыграла с ним плохую шутку. Ответ на это дядюшка не находил.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>FLASHBACK.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты когда-то это делал? — спускаясь в подвал, спросил старший Хейл.</p><p>— Нет, мама только рассказывала мне об этом. Она… она не успела мне показать… — ответил племянник, следуя за своим дядей во второй подвал, который будет поглубже того, в котором был Питер во время пожара.</p><p>— А ты слышал что-то об этом? Или, возможно, пробовал это делать когда был альфой? — последние слова Дерек выговаривает с громким рычанием. Всё это место вызывало неприятную дрожь. Но варианта иного не было. Лофт не имеет приспособлений для такого, да и соседи пусть и далеко, но имеют возможность услышать всё происходящее.</p><p>— Нет. Я только видел как это делает Талия. — второй вопрос он оставил без ответа.</p><p>— Ну и как? — Дерек поравнялся с дядюшкой, следя за его мимикой и сердцебиением.</p><p>— Спокойно, тихо.</p><p>— Когда это было?</p><p>— Когда-то вы все, кроме меня и сестры, были на озере. За вами приглядывал твой отец и моя жена. Я не знаю: помнишь ты это, или нет, но после разговора Талии со своим волком, все беты почувствовали сильную усталость. У всех мелких была как будто горячка, которая длилась около пяти часов, пока не восстановились её силы.</p><p>— Я всё же этого не помню. — нахмурился младший Хейл.</p><p>— Понятно. Так вот, сидя в подвале, наша альфа не просто НЕ пыталась вырваться и разорвать кого-то, она вообще почти не шевелилась. Только смотрела на меня диким взглядом, но её волк не издавал ни звука. Талия подчинила себя этого дикого зверя. Они были в таком слиянии, что она могла разговаривать сама с собой. Но это только на первый взгляд — так это выглядит для окружающих, но для нас — это прекрасный контроль волка и взаимопонимание с хозяйкой. Такого контроля я никогда не видел, ни до, ни после её смерти.</p><p> </p><p>Нынешний альфа, слушая дядю, чувствовал как его слова задевают разбитое сердце. Под конец небольшой истории Питера, он едва ли задерживал внешний непоколебимый вид, пока в душе бушевала буря. Сердце обливалось кровью, вылезшие когти впились в ладони напоминая о цели. Что сейчас чувствовал дядя — ему было плевать, — тот только шёл рядом с отчуждённым выражением лица. Всем было тяжело пережить эту трагедию. Даже Питер сошёл с ума от боли.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Ты должен следить и сдерживать моё тело. Если я не смогу сдерживать волка внутри — он одержит надо мной верх и отправиться на поиски своей пары. — проинформировал альфа, помогая дяде закреплять на себе наручники. — Я не хочу чтобы он пострадал от моих рук. Он или она ещё подросток и это сломает им всю жизнь. — кандалы на ногах закреплены.</p><p>— Мне кажется твой волк захочет придушить тебя. — на слова дяди племянник ещё больше насупил брови.</p><p>— Возможно.</p><p>— Точно придушит. Ведь ты настолько отдалился от него, что сейчас находишься не на стадии, у манере Стайлза, «нужно познакомиться», а перешёл на стадию «валить и трахать». — на это старший Хейл не смог сдержать смешок.</p><p>— …</p><p>— Бедный мальчик… — едва слышно прошептал Питер с неким сожалением на лице.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Говорю: как ты будешь говорить со своим волком? — забыл что все оборотни.</p><p>— Я не знаю как это объяснить, но… Мне нужно позвать его в своей голове. Я попробую попросить его об помощи в поиске пары человеческим способом, который не разрушит никому жизнь. — всё цепи закреплены. — Ладно, начинаем!</p><p>— Ну что ж… Удивлен, что это говорю, но… Удачи тебе! — и одним мощным ударом вырубает племянника. Выпрямившись, он отряхнул свои брюки и достал телефон. — А теперь нужно только подождать.</p><p> </p><p>Конец FLASНВАСКа.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>Густой темный лес.</p><p> </p><p>Чёрное небо покрыто россыпью звёзд, которые вместе с полной луной освещают всё нереальное пространство.</p><p>Дерек в своей обычной одежде (черные облегающие джинсы и темно зелёная футболка) сидит под старым дубом. Это дерево очень большое. Своими ветвями оно закрывает половину поляны, не давая пробраться лунному свету к долгожданной земли. Также оно является центром этого леса.</p><p> </p><p>«Мама говорила, что дерево олицетворяет весь былой род нашей семьи».</p><p> </p><p>Открыв глаза, мужчина увидел пред собой чёрного волка. Его шерсть переливалась под лучами, отдавая серыми бликами, что делали его всё загадочнее, а алые глаза всё опаснее.</p><p>Понемногу подымаясь на ноги, младший Хейл стал подходить к животному. Волк на это только обиженно и тихо зарычал.</p><p> </p><p>— Здравствуй. — Дерек склонился перед ним, — Я пришёл попросить тебя об помощи. — на это сущность зарычала громче, приоткрыв клыкастую пасть. Это действие принудило Хейла замереть на месте.</p><p>— Самонадеянный человек! Гр-рр… Не смей перечить мне! — голос волка звучал густой туманной дымкой в голове. Пусть он и разговаривал голосом самого Дерека, но с более животными нотками.</p><p>— Прошу, выслушай меня. Я не понимаю какие чувства ты зараз испытываешь, но. Я знаю боль потери родных людей и не хочу больше никого терять. Если этот человек может стать не только близким, но и родным нам, я всё отдам чтобы защитить его. Но и от нас он нуждается в защите. Своими действиями ты только причинишь ему вред. Позволь мне с этим справится.</p><p>— Гр-р-р-р Что… ты… р-р-р… от… меня… хочешь?</p><p>— Я никак не могу найти этого человека. Его след стёрся из моей памяти. Помоги мне его найти.</p><p>— Гр-р-р-р-р…</p><p>— Не гневайся, пожалуйста. Я, хоть и не до конца понимая, но искал её всю эту неделю, хоть это не принесло ничего. Поэтому я здесь. Но кроме этого, я хочу попросить тебя не делать того, что ты хочешь. Он или она — человек, и поэтому я хочу сделать всё по их законах. — он смотрел прямо в глаза хищника.</p><p> </p><p>Волк постепенно всё грубее и грубее рычал.</p><p> </p><p>Под конец речи, животное накинулось на человека. Дерек не стал поддаваться и пускать огромные клики этого дикого зверя пройтись по своему телу. Он сразу обратился в бета-релиз, бросаясь в ответ.</p><p> </p><p>Когти обоих разрывали тела друг друга. Одежда Хейла ошмётками висела на нём, без возможности скрыть глубокие порезы. Но он не остался в долгу, и поэтому его противник сейчас хромал на заднюю лапу и точно также истекал кровью как и Хейл.</p><p> </p><p>Это бой не физический. Здесь сражаются души и духи их обладателей за совместное будущее. Тела не ранены — это только искаженное нереальное изображение. Боль — не важна, лишь главная цель — мучительное стремление души.</p><p> </p><p>Эта бойня могла продолжаться вечно, хороня в своем подсознании обоих. Но, неожиданно для человека, волк первым прекратил сражение, отпрыгнув на десяток метров от человека.</p><p> </p><p>— Пусть будет так, как хочешь ты. Я помогу тебе в первый раз, но большего от меня не жди. Я буду делать то, что правильно. Не смей мне больше перечить! — громко зарычал волк.</p><p>— Хорошо. — промолвил удивлённый альфа.</p><p>— Я могу вернуть память об её духе и запахе. От тебя требуется только найти нашу пару. — рыкнул волк и, развернувшись, убежал в глубь леса.</p><p>— С-спасибо… — этого мужчина не ожидал.</p><p> </p><p>Проводив волка глазами за край ирреального леса, Дерек отошёл в изначальную точку этой реальности, где оказался с самого начала. Но, как только он подошёл к дереву, немного касаясь мягкой коры, как сознание окончательно покинуло его.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>Рывки прекратились.</p><p> </p><p>Питер не успел и подойти к племяннику, как тот открыл свои зелёные глаза. Вполне себе человек сейчас смотрел на него. Не то, что минуту назад.</p><p> </p><p>— Как всё прошло? — поинтересовался дядя, освобождая альфу.</p><p>— Могло быть и хуже. — произносит младший Хейл, поднимаясь с пола.</p><p>— А поподробнее?</p><p>— Не беси меня! Помоги расстегнуть наручники. — понемногу начал выпутываться Дерек. Питер только стоял с серьезным лицом в упор смотря на племянника. Тот вздохнул: — Потом расскажу. А сейчас мы едем за моей Парой.</p><p>— Ты узнал кто это? — спросил дядя, всё-таки помогая племяннику.</p><p>— Нет. Он указал только запах и сейчас я чувствую его очень четко, как никогда до этого.</p><p>— Вот никто тебя не любит, Дерек! А всё из-за твоего закрытого сердца! — театрально вздохнул Питер, подымаясь по лестнице за альфой.</p><p>— …</p><p>— И какой же этот запах?</p><p>— Не шоколад, как я раньше был уверен. Это нечто с его примесью. Полностью — это смесь чего-то свежего, как мята, но на грани запаха человеческих лекарств, и одновременно горького, как кофе, которое граничит с шоколадом.</p><p>— Хм… Очень занятно, племянничек… — замолчал старший.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Мы приедем через десять минут, так что ждите нас. — старший Хейл вышел из кухни, попивая кофе, пока племянник принимал душ.</p><p> </p><p>Конец FLASHBACKa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава 9. Вот чёрт, нашёл…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Клуб.</p><p> </p><p>За каким-то правилом только тут множество девчонок могут подцепить себе парня, желая с кем-то провести ночь. Но одна из них старается наоборот избегать их всех. Ей это не удается. С самого начала мужскую половину в этом здании очень привлекает внешний вид красавицы в коротком кофейном платье.</p><p> </p><p>«Скотт!!! Где ты?!» — вот что сейчас выкрикивала душа Стилински.</p><p> </p><p>«Девушка» только мило улыбалась парням и продолжала пробираться назад к барной стойке, где сидели её подруги.</p><p> </p><p>Ещё пару метров — и Стайлз будет в достаточной безопасности, но какой-то мужик грубо схватил его за руку и повернул к себе. Стилински не смог его разглядеть из-за плохого освещения, но когда мужчина остановился около осветлённых столиков, Стилински сразу понял кто это.</p><p> </p><p>— Черт! — прошептал Стайлз так, что даже оборотень не услышит (громкая музыка в помощь).</p><p> </p><p>Когда они, наконец, добрались к уединённому столику и мощная рука отпустила Стилински, парень попытался сразу сбежать назад в толпу, но его вновь схватили за плечи и развернули к себе. Не успев достаточно продумать о побеге или об альтернативном объяснении, как с него сняли очки и резко поцеловали.</p><p> </p><p>Парень остолбенел: перед ним стоял альфа и по совместимости Дерек-мать-его-сейчас-за-ногу-который-его-пара-на-всю-жизнь-Хейл. Он, наверное, не понял, что перед ним была не девушка, а самый приставучий Стайлз. Младший Хейл продолжил колоть своей щетиной лицо подростка и орудовать в его же рту языком. Поцелуй продолжался до окончания кислорода Стилински, не давая тому подумать об своей ситуации вцелом. Заметив это, Хейл отстраняется.</p><p> </p><p>И всё что он проговорил прежде, чем Стайлз открыл глаза, это было:</p><p>— Нашёл.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p> </p><p>— Ну и куда мы едем?</p><p>— Не знаю. Едем куда направляет запах.</p><p>— Понятно, спасибо за такой красноречивый ответ.</p><p>— Заткнись.</p><p>— И это весь твой лексикон?</p><p>— Грр…</p><p>— Всё. Молчу…</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>Чёрная малышка Camaro остановилась перед клубом.</p><p> </p><p>Дерек, а следом за ним и Питер, вышли из машины, на крыльях которой отбивались разноцветные огни от фонарей и лазеров здания к которому они приехали.</p><p> </p><p>Разные запахи, голоса, музыка и свет доносятся с небольшого клуба. Зайдя внутрь, им раскрывается вид на подростков, кружащихся в танцах. Некоторые выпивают, другие курят или заниматься сексом в туалете. Запах поту и выпивки чувствуются даже на языке. Волны малолетнего разврата исходят от этого небольшого заведения на несколько сотен метров.</p><p> </p><p>— И куда привёл нас твой бракованный волк? — в своей саркастичной манере спрашивает дядя.</p><p>— Где-то здесь находится моя Пара. Я чую её. — с настороженным лицом произнес альфа.</p><p>— Серьезно? И все те боли, спешка и разговор, который мог стоять тебе жизни дали вот такие плоды?! Только запах?! Да ты точно никогда так и не найдёшь своего человека. — под конец он издал короткий смешок.</p><p>— А ты не думал почему ты поехал со мной. Ты ведь знаешь этого человека? — после кивка он продолжил: — Значит ответь мне на вопрос: здесь сейчас находится моя Пара? — приподняв одну бровь, спросил племянник.</p><p>— Всё понятно. Ладно… Да! Этот человек здесь. — закатил глаза старший Хейл на ухмылку младшего.</p><p>— Тогда идём. — и они направились к барной стойке.</p><p> </p><p>Внутри заведения оборотни уловили знакомые запахи и, быстро осмотрев всё помещение, они обнаружили Эрику и Лидию сидящих за барной стойкой и смотрящие как раз на них.</p><p> </p><p>«Наверняка Питер успел предупредить…» — подумал Дерек, замечая в толпе и МакКолла, танцующего с какой-то девушкой.</p><p> </p><p>Он молча пошёл по следу запаха, который был… везде!</p><p> </p><p>«Невозможно!» — искренне удивился Хейл.</p><p> </p><p>И, опять принюхиваясь, он начал прочесывать толпу. Но после нескольких обходов почти по всему зданию, ему хотелось заставить признаться дядю о персоне своей пары.</p><p> </p><p>Как только он решил воплотить свой план в реальность, пред его четким взором предстала миловидная фигура.</p><p>Вдохнув поглубже, он понял, что запах принадлежит ей.</p><p> </p><p>Каштановые волосы немножко лежали на плечах, а платье с открытой спиной показывает количество родинок на белоснежной коже. Девушка чувствовала себя неловко в обилии внимания, это прекрасно было видно, но парни как-будто не придавали этому значение. Они подкатывали к девушке, пытаясь затянуть её в танец, но она всё больше отходила от них.</p><p> </p><p>Дерек смотрел на всё это сцепив зубы и сжимая кулаки, дабы не вылезли когти.</p><p>Но, когда какой-то парень незаметно пытался лапнуть её, терпению Хейла пришёл конец.</p><p>Он направился прямо к ней.</p><p>В свою очередь девушка направилась к бару, и по направлению её взгляда он понял, что она смотрела на Мартин и Рейес. Значит, нюх его не подвёл. Пока девушка не успела отойти подальше, Дерек схватил её за руку и повёл к столику, где светили яркие лампы, чтобы рассмотреть. От резкого поворота назад она испугалась, но как только они добрались к более осветлённому месту, младший Хейл решил не терять времени даром. Он посмотрел на красивое, бледное лицо, укрытое мелкими родинками, и скрытые за стеклом затемнённых очков глаза.</p><p> </p><p>И это блаженное чувство находки затопило разум мужчины, заставив его так поступить с этой девушкой.</p><p> </p><p>Не теряя ни секунды, оборотень, чтобы не смущать и так напуганную девушку, закрыл глаза, снял с неё очки и поцеловал.</p><p> </p><p>От шока она не смогла ответить на поцелуй. Хейл мог бы прекратить и не делать того, что он сделал дальше, а именно сунуть ей язык в рот, но волк был в такой радости, что этот порыв вырвался само собой.</p><p> </p><p>Спустя несколько мгновений, он прекратил поцелуй и, выдохнув на щёку девушке тёплым воздухом, произнес:</p><p>— Нашёл…</p><p> </p><p>Конец FLASHBACKa.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>FLASHBACK.</p><p> </p><p>Девушки мирно попивали свои коктейли, как блондинка произнесла:</p><p>— Хейлы здесь.</p><p> </p><p>Мартин повернула голову ко входу в заведение и увидела этих двоих. Альфа был с настороженным лицом, а Питер только привычно улыбался. Дерек оглядел и МакКолла, которого девушки только недавно нашли в толпе.</p><p> </p><p>«Никто и не ждал от Скотта послушания, но бросить своего друга? Простите, но это уже предел. Всё время Стилински его поддерживает, а он не понимает этого, и дальше думая, что тот его простит. Наивный… »</p><p> </p><p>Пока Эрика и Лидия смотрели на Скотта, к ним подошёл Питер. Старший бета заказал себе крепкий кофе и сел с девушками.</p><p> </p><p>— Как всё прошло? — спросила Рейес.</p><p> </p><p>Фыркнув, старший Хейл рассказал им об разговоре племянника с волком, и о том, что сюда его привёл только запах. После всего дядюшка подытожил, что Стайлз был прав об волке племянника.</p><p> </p><p>— И ему же с этим волком жить. — вздохнула от наивности друга Лидия.</p><p>— Мда… — согласилась Эрика.</p><p>— Ну и как же выглядит наша Родинка? — спросил Питер.</p><p> </p><p>Перед ним положили телефоны с фотографиями Стилински.</p><p> </p><p>— Сейчас к ним лучше не подходить. — произнесла Рейес, смотря куда-то на отдел со столиками.</p><p> </p><p>После её слов Питер и Лидия по направлению её взгляда увидели сцену поцелуя.</p><p> </p><p>— О-о… Игра начинается… — произнес Питер, не стараясь скрыть ехидную улыбку. На это девушки громко вздохнули.</p><p> </p><p>Конец FLASНВАСКа.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава 10. Я не ненавидел тебя.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV Дерек</p><p> </p><p>«Открыв глаза я увидел пред собой красное лицо надоедливого подростка, а именно — Стайзла. Не сказать что шокирован, это ничего не сказать. Какого черта? Он моя Пара? И за это знание я чуть не лишился жизни? Как это вообще возможно! Но… но запах настолько притягивает… Я всем телом ощущаю спокойствие внутреннего волка. И меня это благоприятно успокаивает.</p><p> </p><p>Сейчас слов у меня нет. Я только смотрю на него и думаю: что же делать дальше? Не принять его и ждать срыву с катушек? Или же попытаться наладить отношения с парнем, который сейчас или сгорит от стыда, или заговорит со скоростью света? Нужно хотя-бы несколько минут… А может он не знает во что мы вляпались? Тогда на одну жертву волка больше…»</p><p> </p><p>POV Автора</p><p> </p><p>После слова «нашёл», Стилински, открыв свои янтарные глаза, застыл: Дерек глубоко дышал и был в состоянии шока. Стилински попытался отойти хотя-бы на шаг, но крепкая хватка Хейла не дала даже сдвинутся с места.</p><p> </p><p>— Я… Э-э-это… Ху-ух-х… — нервно вздохнул парень, пытаясь оправдать ситуацию. — Дерек, я сейчас всё объясню! Я так выгляжу только потому, что девчонки меня заставили! Они пытались доказать о трудностях девушек, которые хотят найти себе парня. Представляешь? Хех… А в итоге… я понял какие муки они выносят не только в своих поисках. Ведь парней они хотят воспитанных, а не таких уродов которые только хотят их полапать, трахнуть и забыть. Я также понял их муки, когда они пытаются привести себя в нормальный, я уже не говорю сексуальный вид. Это очень тяжело! Ты даже не представляешь себе, чувак, насколько невыносимо ходить в этой, даже не высокой! обуви. И это ещё не лабутены Эрики! Я не знаю как они ходят на этих палках! А ещё это платье! Я едва уговорил Лидию на эту длину! Мы долго спорили, а итогом стала эта длина, но с вырезом на спине… Но, если честно, я не думал что выгляжу очень… привлекательно в этой… этом образе. Особенно если даже ты не смог отличить меня от девушки… Забавно, да?</p><p> </p><p>На протяжении всего своего рассказа Стайлз старался не смотреть на Дерека.</p><p>Сначала он стоял ровно, только сжимая подол платья. Но чем больше слов вылетало с его рта, тем больше он не мог контролировать свои руки, которые создавали какие-то фигуры между парнями в и так маленьком пространстве.</p><p>Глаза подростка смотрели куда угодно, но только не на мужчину. Под конец он вздохнул, опустив голову вниз. Стоя так несколько секунд, Стилински ощутил, как хватка Хейла ослабла. Он вновь поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза альфе. Тот стоял и молча смотрел в ответ, но уже с задумчивым выражением лица.</p><p> </p><p>— Де-дерек… Я, пожалуй, пойду… — промямлил было Стилински, разворачиваясь по направлению к девчонкам, но Хейл вновь потянул его куда-то. Мускулистый оборотень, быстро лавируя между людьми, вёл подростка к выходу. Сам Родинка пытался незаметно выскользнуть, но после очередной неудачной попытки, он только посмотрел последний раз на своих бывших друзей, пытаясь наслать на них всю свою злость.</p><p> </p><p>«И пусть это будет моей последней волей перед смертью. — подумал Стилински, находя около девушек Питера. — Напугаю его до смерти, после того как наглумиться над моим трупом! Чёрт!» — последний взгляд на нахальную рожу, и вместе с Хейлом выход на улицу.</p><p> </p><p>Не останавливаясь, альфа повёл его к Шевроле, вначале усадив, как девицу, Стилински, открыв пред ним дверь, после чего сев самому.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>Уже пять минут они едут молча. Честно! Пять минут! Стайзл засекал.</p><p>Всё это время сердце без перестану выбивало чечётку. Как бы он не старался, оно не успокоилось. Парень боялся что это биение перейдет в паническую атаку. Стараясь как-то себя отвлечь, он смотрел то в окно, то на часы в телефоне. От нервов он скомкал подол платья, но все равно следил за напряжёнными движениями рук Дерека.</p><p> </p><p>Сам Хейл пытался заставить себя принять это и обдумать всё. Он прекрасно слышит бешеный стук сердца парня, понимая, что тот от стеснения перешёл к едва удерживаемому страху. Он хорошо понимает, что ему нужно начать говорить или хотя-бы отвлечь Стайлза от приближающейся паники. На пятой минуте он громко вздохнул. (Ну как «громко». В машине была оглушающая тишина). От его вздоха Стилински резко передёрнуло. Он скосил глаза на лицо Хейла.</p><p> </p><p>— Стайзл… Для начала тебе нужно успокоиться.</p><p>«Такое начало не сулит ничего хорошо» — понимает Стайзл, напрягаясь.</p><p>— Расслабься, я ничего тебе не сделаю. Я только хочу поговорить с тобой без посторонних. — проговорил брюнет, приостановив машину около заповедника.</p><p> </p><p>«Конечно. Можно легко и быстро успокоиться в машине с оборотнем, в безлюдном месте, переодетым в женскую одежду» — собственные ответы ничуть не хуже происходящего.</p><p> </p><p>— Позволь мне разъяснить всё. Но некоторые моменты, я надеюсь, ты мне поможешь узнать полностью? — он снисходительно посмотрел на Стилински.</p><p>— Хорошо. — проговорил парень, после чего смущённо отвёл глаза.</p><p>— Стайлз… Что ты делал в лофте? Как Питер замешан? Что вообще произошло и как ты там оказался?</p><p> </p><p>Поглубже вдохнув, Стилински начал осторожно отвечать. А самое главное — это кратко. И пусть те, кто думает, что он много говорит при стрессе заткнуться, ведь самое главное — отвлечь врага. Он ведь хочет быть агентом FBI. Но сейчас, в одной машине со зверем, он будет отвечать Хейлу так кратко и четко, как будто отчитывается перед начальством, или же президентом.</p><p> </p><p>— Мы со Скоттом сгорали от скуки и решили сыграть в карты. Я проиграл, поэтому и должен был… поцеловать тебя. Чтобы ты нас не убил, мы отправились к Дитону, где взяли усыпляющий порошок для оборотней и флакон настойки из трав, которая убирала запах человека. Пока тебя не было в лофте мы всё там приготовили к твоему приходу, после чего посвятили Питера, хотя и не с доброй воли, в свой план. Это всё невозможно было бы провернуть, если б ты не выпил этого кофе с порошком, разведённый мной. Потом я тебя поцеловал. Если хочется это увидеть, то на телефоне Питера поцелуй запечатлён. И это было условием его помощи. — Стилински закрыл глаза и отвернулся к окну, желая, чтобы выдержка у оборотня была такая же как с бетами, иначе сейчас же последует удар, не смотря на женские шмотки.</p><p>— Я так понимаю ты уже знаешь причину почему я обо всём этом спрашиваю именно тебя?</p><p>— Да, по словам Питера, я — твоя Пара или что-то в этом роде. — нервозность била клином с парня, он всё ожидает этот первый свой нокаут в челюсть.</p><p> </p><p>«Главное, чтобы не была в последствии кривая как у Скотта…»</p><p> </p><p>Он ещё пытался пошутить.</p><p>Пусть и глубоко в своём подсознании.</p><p> </p><p>— Расслабься, я не виню тебя в чём бы то ни было, что ты уже успел себе придумать. — спокойно проговорил мужчина, чем удивил Стайлза. — Моя очередь продолжить твой рассказ. Следующим утром я опросил об посторонних дядю, который умудрился мне соврать. Поздно встав, я решил забрать бет, но в школе впервые ощутил этот твой запах. Не до конца осознав, что это моя Пара, я за неделю проверил всех учеников старших классов. Остались лишь ты и ещё кто-то в твоей комнате, помимо Лидии.</p><p>— Да, Эрика странно себя вела. Я сразу понял, что что-то случилось. — проговорил парень.</p><p>— Оказывается, третей была она. — продолжил Дерек. — Наконец, я всё же спросил у Питера об волке, на что он рассказал, что мой волк нашел себе Пару. Но только сейчас я смог отыскать тебя. — он взглянул на парня, который смотрел куда угодно, но не на мужчину. — Стайзл, как ты умудрился так… перевоплотиться? — улыбнувшись, Хейл пробежал взглядом по телу подростка вновь.</p><p> </p><p>Парень посмотрел на него и смутился, тихо удивляясь искренней улыбке, а не волчьему оскалу.</p><p> </p><p>— Я тебе уже говорил. — тихо промямлил сын шерифа.</p><p>— Да, я слышал. Но даже я б не узнал тебя без подсказки. Ни по запаху, ни по внешности. Тебя уже можно в агенты посылать. — тихо засмеялся оборотень.</p><p>— Я никогда не слышал твоего смеха. — проговорил в голос свои мысли Стилински.</p><p>— Знаешь, теперь ты должен привыкать. Особенно к моей «морде кирпичом» и «зловещему оскалу». — легко передразнил Стилински и Питера Дерек. Чем вызвал восхищение и недоумение в лице Стайзла.</p><p>— То есть… — хотел было продолжить парень, но слова так и застряли в горле.</p><p>— Да. Мой волк перешёл на стадию «он полностью мой и подчиняется мне» или же «валить и трахать». Пока я сам только начал понимать и ощущать его привязанность к образу. Хотя, я не думаю что «образ» в чём бы то не было — это подходящее слово. Он почувствовал твою душу. И мне хотелось наконец ощутить и самому это. Прости. Я замыкался всё время. Считал, что тяга к тебе в чём бы то не было это неправильно. Но теперь я это понимаю, и прятаться от самого себя уже нет надобности, да и нет желания. — он посмотрел на удивлённого подростка.</p><p>— То есть, обтирание мной всех стен — это «симпатия»? Мы в пятом классе? Косички и всё в том же духе?</p><p>— Прости, я сам не могу объяснить своё состояние в те моменты.</p><p>— Ладно, окей. Проехали… Хмм… Но что же с запахом? Я не слышал чтобы истинный запах человека менялся? — искренне недоумевал парень.</p><p>— На этот счёт у меня есть ответный вопрос: ты уже неделю не принимаешь лекарств, так ведь?</p><p>— Две. И это повлияло…</p><p>— Да, твой настоящий запах всё это время они перекрывали.</p><p>— И все эти ужимки… — парень покраснел, вновь отводя глаза.</p><p>— Ага, мой волк лишь пытался… кхм… пометить тебя, как свою Пару. — он опять посмотрел на Стайлза. Парень всего-то был очень удивлен. Едва мужчина смог различить так скрываемую… радость? И никакого страха в помине?</p><p>— Ясно. Может достаточно откровений? — опять занервничал парень.</p><p>— Окей. — капитулирующее поднял руки Хейл и вновь завёл машину.</p><p>— Ху-ух…</p><p> </p><p>Нервное дыхание оглушило салон машины.</p><p> </p><p>— Знаешь, тебе не стоило нападать на невинную девушку сразу с поцелуем. — нервно улыбнулся Стайзл, впервые за этот вечер.</p><p>— Да, прости за это…</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>— Но мне понравилось. А тебе? — решил до конца смутить подростка мужчина.</p><p>На это у Стилински появился румянец, и он поспешно отвернулся к окну.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>Уже подъезжая к дому парня, Хейл сказал на последок:</p><p>— Это будет трудно, но я хочу попробовать. Попробовать отношения с тобой. И… Кхм… Прости за плохое в прошлом к тебе, хотя ты всегда был прав.</p><p> </p><p>После этих слов парень молча вышел с машины и пошёл к дому не оборачиваясь, зная, что оборотень не отводит своего взгляда от него.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Алло. Здравствуйте, мистер Дитон. Мне нужна Ваша помощь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава 11. Новая проблема. / Не до любви.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Дитон. — оборотень пожал руку ветеринару.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Дерек. Проходи. Чем могу помочь? — доктор сразу пропустил парня в клинику, закрывая двери и переворачивая табличку на «закрыто».</p><p>Пройдя перегородку с рябины, брюнет сразу перешёл к делу:</p><p>— Вы можете рассказать мне всё, что Вы знаете об Парах оборотней? Особенно: как подчинить волка, чтобы тот не сорвался в главный момент?</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Я дома. — после разговора с Хейлом улыбка на лице парня всё никак не исчезала.</p><p> </p><p>Переступив порог дома, подросток прислушался. Сердце и чувства начали бить тревогу и улыбка моментально спала. Быстро разувшись, он пошёл в кухню, где обычно сидел папа. Но, увидев представленную картину, он лишь облегченно вздохнул, прислонившись к стене. Подросток молча с минуты понаблюдал за спящим на разбросанных документах отцом.</p><p> </p><p>— Вот ведь… — парень тихо прошептал.</p><p>Медленно подойдя к Джону, он потряс того за плечо.</p><p>— Ребёнок? Ты уже вернулся? — медленно открыв глаза, сняв очки и помассировав уставшие веки, шериф откинулся на спинку стула, обращая свой взор на сына. Но как только он на него посмотрел, обратив первый же взгляд на размазанную помаду на губах, он остолбенел.</p><p>— Да, я дома. Пап, что такое?</p><p> </p><p>Подойдя к отцу, парень положил руку на плечо Джона, заглядывая в его неопределённое лицо. Почувствовав руку, мужчина, наконец, посмотрел в янтарные огни своего отпрыска.</p><p> </p><p>— Сынок… У тебя тут… — он почти показал на губы парню, но потом просто махнул рукой. — Не переживай, всё в порядке. Но! Ты должен мне всё рассказать. — морально подготовившись, шериф вздохнул и кивнул головой. — Я тебя слушаю.</p><p>— Ну… Это долгая история… Как-бы всё короче объяснить? … Это будет долгий и тяжёлый разговор…</p><p>— У нас целая ночь впереди! — сказал старший Стилински.</p><p>— Пап. Сейчас… Сейчас два часа ночи. Давай я всё расскажу тебе завтра? Плюс — смогу помочь с расследованием. Как тебе? — спросил парень, невинно хлопая глазками, как учила его Лидия. Вот только с размазанной помадой это выглядело немного пошло, на что у Джона брови взлетели вверх.</p><p> </p><p>«Я это предугадывал… — подумал шериф, вставая из-за стола. — Он же сам намекал мне возле того гей-клуба. А я не верил… Нет, всё же сегодня я не готов это услышать».</p><p> </p><p>— Хорошо сынок. Поговорим обо всем завтра. Но тебе нужно в школу! — вспомнил Джон.</p><p>— Мда… — парень надеялся, что этого не услышит.</p><p> </p><p>«Вспомнил всё-таки».</p><p> </p><p>— После школы я жду объяснения. — промолвил шериф, собирая бумаги.</p><p>— А как же ты… — не успел спросить Стайзл, как его уже опередили.</p><p>— Я взял выходной на завтра. — ответил отец. — Ты будешь не против, если я заберу тебя с последнего урока? Съездим на рыбалку. Наконец выдался денёк побыть вместе. — старший Стилински наблюдал за расцветающей улыбкой на лице сына.</p><p>— Спасибо папа! — подросток обнял родителя и направился в свою комнату.</p><p>— Прими душ перед тем, как завалиться на кровать! А то вся будет в помаде… — последнее хоть и не громко звучало, но парень всё же услышал, уже не с такой радостью шагая на верх.</p><p> </p><p>Перед принятием душа, вспомним слова отца, Стилински хотел быстро взглянуть в зеркало, но увидев размазанную помаду на губах, подросток ненадолго завис, вспомнив прошедший вечер, после чего очень засмущался.</p><p> </p><p>Взяв одежду, он быстро зашёл в душевую кабину дабы смыть будоражащие прикосновения.</p><p> </p><p>«Даа… День был долгим…» — под тёплыми и приятными струями воды, тело постепенно расслаблялось, остудив и мысли в голове, помогая спокойно уложится в постель и нормально отдохнуть.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Стайзл! Ста-а-айлз! — через весь коридор бежал МакКолл, взывая друга.</p><p> </p><p>Стилински молча остановился перед классом экономики, дожидаясь оборотня. Через несколько секунд тот нагнал друга:</p><p>— Привет! Куда ты пропал вчера? — обеспокоенно спросил он.</p><p>— Приветик Скотти. — они зашли в клас, рассаживаясь по местах. — А сам ты где пропадал? — ответил вопросом на вопрос брюнет.</p><p>— Я… Упустил тебя из виду. Прости… — сделал свои щенячьи глазки парень, на что Стайзл только хмыкнул.</p><p>— А что с твоей шеей? — на глаза подростка попали следы от укуса с небольшим мазком чего-то красного. МакКолл смущённо повёл плечами, и стёр помаду. А место только прикрыл воротником кофты.</p><p>— Я вчера встретил красивую девушку. Там, в клубе. Ну… и немного затанцевался…</p><p> </p><p>«Но ты же оборотень. Почему они ещё не зажили…» — подумал парень, но вместо этого сказал:</p><p>— Я расскажу тебе всё на обеде. Всем вам. — загадочно ухмыльнулся Стилински, резко откладывая вопрос об укусе.</p><p>— Окей. — пробормотал МакКолл вместе со звонком на урок, поворачиваясь к доске.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Мальчики! — через весь обеденный зал парням махала рукой Эрика, призывая сесть рядом с ней и уже сидящей Лидией. Парни взяли подносы с едой и направились к ним.</p><p>— Ну приветик.</p><p>— Привет.</p><p> </p><p>Вместе поздоровались МакКолл и Стилински, присаживаясь за стол. МакКолл — напротив Эрики, которая усадила близ себя сына шерифа. А Стилински с Рейес — напротив Мартин.</p><p>Хищно улыбнувшись, блондинка посмотрела в карамельные глаза парня, который принялся есть бургер.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну и… Какой Дерек в постели, Стайлз? — внезапно спросила волчица, заставив всех за столом и проходящих мимо людей замереть с вилками около рта, а тому, кому задали вопрос подавится бургером. Парню пришлось выкашливать крошки хлеба, попивая колу, дабы успокоить дыхание. За его реакцией наблюдала вся столовая. Ни одного шороха не было слышно. По всему помещению раздавалось лишь тяжёлое дыхание подростка, который, наконец, смог привести эмоции в порядок, и который сейчас возмущённо глядел на девушку.</p><p> </p><p>— Мы не спали! — парень тихо запротестовал. — Мы только раз поцеловались, а потом поговорили! Да вообще! Почему я говорю это вам? Вы и так всё чувствуете и знаете. Ничего у нас не было! — вокруг друзей послышались разочарованные вздохи и вновь балаган. А блондинка прекратила хищно улыбаться.</p><p>— Так не интересно… Слишком быстро раскусил. А ты, МакКолл, нацеловался? — перевела свой взор на притихшего Скотта блондинка. Тот только покраснел. Девушка цокнула языком, стараясь придать своему лицу строгости:</p><p>— Пока ты сосался в сторонке, нашу Синди Стилински облапало пол бара. Ты не мог не слышать его просьб и запаха. А ещё говорил, что не бросишь… — от хорошо настроения не осталось и следа.</p><p> </p><p>За столом раздалась громкая тишина.</p><p>МакКолл опустил голову, стараясь не смотреть на людей перед ним. Мартин молча слушала их, уже доедая свой диетический салат. А Стайзл вспомнил о вчерашнем вечере до прихода Хейла. Он вспоминал те отвратные прикосновения. Пытаясь выбросить их, он решил перевести тему подальше от себя.</p><p>— Ладно. А чем вы занимались? — хоть и вопрос был адресован обоим, но парень смотрел только на свою рыжеволосую богиню.</p><p>— После того как вы уехали, мы втроём просто отправились по домам, предварительно успешно, как мы думали, оттащив МакКолла от девки. — спокойно ответила банши, не пытаясь закрыть эту тему.</p><p>— Она только яростно смотрела на нас. Что-то от неё воняло как-то странно. Как-будто…</p><p>— Сиренью. — перебил Эрику Скотт.</p><p>— Да. — недовольно сверкнула глазами волчица.</p><p>— Может поговорим о чем-то другом? — всё же спросила Мартин.</p><p>— Давайте. — Стайзл взглянул на Лидию с благодарностью. Далее разговор пошёл в привычное течение с историй подготовки к экзаменам, отдыхе, выходных и прочему.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Привет сынок. — на школьной парковке стоит и ждёт своего единственного сына Джон Стилински. Он был одет в свою повседневную одежду.</p><p>— Привет. Давно я тебя таким свободным не видел. — улыбнулся подросток, подходя к отцу, стараясь не предавать своим словам тяжести.</p><p>— Это всё проклятая робота. Всё пашу, как лошадь. — безвыходно проговорил мужчина, обнимая сына за плечи.</p><p>— Поэтому я и прошу брать себе больше выходных! И лучше питаться, а не есть одни бургеры или картошку. Овощной салат и домашний нежирный бульон — это залог хорошего травления. — поднял указательный палец вверх брюнет, придавая своему голосу величия профессора.</p><p>— Вот именно! Отравления! — продолжил отец.</p><p>— Эй, пап! Не говори та… — начал было протестовать парень, на что шериф улыбнулся, перебивая сына.</p><p>— Я шучу. Поедим на моей или твоей машине?</p><p>— На моей. Изувечить машину шерифа никто не посмеет… — проговорил Стайзл,</p><p>— Хорошо. Только заедим домой. Нужно забрать снасти и удочки.</p><p>— Нет проблем, пап.</p><p>— Ох, ребёнок… — нежно улыбнулся Джон, наблюдая за сыном.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Куда едем? — спросил парень, заводя детку.</p><p>— За заповедником Хейлов есть грунтовая дорога. Она ведёт к озеру. Там не многолюдно: тоже частная собственность, но не Хейлов. Озеро под охраной, но некоторым туда ездить можно. — хитро усмехнулся старший Стилински, наблюдая за сыном.</p><p>— Окей! Поехали.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Что-то с рыбалкой сегодня не получается… — проговорил Джон Стилински, уже два часа сидя без клёва и, тем более, без улова.</p><p>— Да. Может тогда о работе? — парень обернулся к отцу, продолжая сидеть на деревянных балках, из которых сбитый небольшой примосток.</p><p>— Хорошо. Как бы я не хотел и не пытался держать тебя в стороне, ты всё равно не отступишься и влезешь по самое не балуй, правда?</p><p>— Не могу не подтвердить ваши догадки на мой счёт. Вы достаточно хорошо знаете меня, шериф.</p><p>— Прекращай. — мужчина погладил подростка по голове. — Поэтому лучше я сам об этом сообщу. — вздохнул шериф. — Сейчас мы ведём дело об убийствах подростков. Три недели назад, около границы города был найден труп 16-летнего парня. Причиной смерти была кровопотеря, но следов крови не обнаружено ни на одежде, ни на месте преступления. На его шеи были следы. Они как будто от укуса. Мы думаем, что через эти два… хмм… отверстия из жертвы выкачали почти всю кровь. Само тело пролежало там не больше дня. Погибший мальчик был жителем в тех краях. Жил с дедушкой, но после трагедии у мужчины не выдержало сердце. Джеймс Коннор. По словам свидетелей, он был в тот день в клубе, уйдя из него в десять вечера вместе с какой-то девушкой. Больше его никто не видел. Только через день его тело обнаружила соседка, выгуливая своего пса. — Джон, наконец, смог привести дух и вздохнуть полностью. Во рту пересохло, поэтому он достал бутылку пива, одним движением открыв её и высушив почти на половину. Сегодня ярко светило солнце, а фото с места события были не из приятных. У шерифа в памяти вновь всплыли мысли о том, что это мог быть его сын.</p><p> </p><p>Минуту передохнув, он вновь продолжил: </p><p>— Спустя восемь дней, уже на территории Бейкон Хиллз было найдено ещё один труп парня. Причина такая же. А три дня назад на территории старого склада нашли ещё один. Все одногодки.</p><p>— Что сказали свидетели? — спросил парень, не отводя своего взгляда от лазурной синевы воды.</p><p>— Всё то же. — старший Стилински тоже наблюдал за тихими волнами.</p><p>— Вы осмотрели видеозаписи?</p><p>— Я думаю это что-то сверхъестественное.</p><p>— Почему? — брюнет обернулся на отца.</p><p>— На записях сильные глюки только в тех моментах, где она появляется в кадре. Мы едва различили её красные глаза и очертание рогов на голове. И, как ты понимаешь, у нас не было возможности разглядеть её лицо. Но очевидцы смогли дать некоторые, незначительные я б сказал, замечания для её поиска. — отец посмотрел на сына, удивительно притихшего сегодня.</p><p>— И что это за «подсказки» такие?</p><p>— Они заметили серые глаза, необычайно красивое лицо, очень темные длинные волосы, и один указал на тату в виде какого-то символа на лицевой стороне правой ладони.</p><p>— Пап, ты обращался к Дитону? Может он что-то знает?</p><p>— Нет. Я ещё не успел. Всё это время был завал на работе, ведь скоро приедет проверка. А ещё отчёты… У меня только сегодня выдалось немного времени для нас, ребёнок. — Джон похлопал по плечу своего сына, нежно улыбаясь.</p><p>— Понятно. Тогда я сам его спрошу. И… Спасибо папа за этот выходной. Тебе нельзя перетруждаться. — нахмурился младший.</p><p>— Извини.</p><p>— Прозвучало совсем не искренно. Я же беспокоюсь! А в твоём возрасте нужно правильно питаться, нормализовать нагрузки на тело и работать не больше восьми часов в день, а не жить на работе! Это я ещё не говорю о твоём поедании бургеров с двойной котлетой с литровой содовой в своём кабинете, за участком, на территории патрулирования, около заповедника, и многих других точках, где ты ешь всю эту гадость для твоей пищеварительной системы! — отчитал, не хуже полицейского, Стайлз, нахмуренно смотря на отца. Тот же сидел с приоткрытым ртом и приподнятыми бровями.</p><p>— Откуда ты… Где ты набрался стольких информаторов? Сам ты за мной не мог следить. — удивился Джон.</p><p>— Секрет министерства. — ухмыльнулся парень.</p><p>— Ладно. — старший Стилински поднял руки в знак капитуляции. — А знаешь… Ты мне вчера не ответил на вопрос. — отец наблюдал за меняющимся лицом подростка. — Так во что вы уже ввязались, что ты нарядился в девчонку?</p><p>— Ну… Здесь такое дело… — начал смущённо брюнет, неловко взлохматив свои волосы рукой. Во время его рассказа, в котором он не рассказал кто его поцеловал и привёз домой, отец заливался смехом.</p><p>— Дети… А вот когда я был молодым…</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Всё это тебе рассказывала Талия или Питер? — спросил ветеринар.</p><p>— Мама объяснила мне как говорить со своей сущностью внутри. О Паре мне говорил дядя. — ответил альфа.</p><p>— Всё что могу тебе сказать это только то, что ради сдерживания волчьих повадок и прихотей тебе нужно держаться всё время около своей Пары. Удержать её у тебя не получится, сам понимаешь, но покорить её сердце, или хотя бы подружиться ты сможешь и должен. Всё это твои, как человека, а не животного, обязанности. — посоветовал Дитон.</p><p>— А что будет если он откажется от меня? — спросил о наболевшем Хейл.</p><p>— Волк захватит человека силой. Ты знал, что этот человек вне зависимости от пола может продолжать род? — взглянув на шокированного оборотня, доктор продолжил: — Именно поэтому волк не остановиться.</p><p>— Понятно. А что-то об… — брюнет нахмурился.</p><p>— Ещё не время. Не будь зависим от этого, Дерек. — прервал его Алан.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Всё в твоих руках, помни об этом. — заключил под конец мужчина.</p><p>— Спасибо. — Дерек пошёл к выходу.</p><p>— Обращайся. — вдогонку проговорил темнокожий мужчина.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Хух… Давно так не смеялся. Почему ты мне раньше не рассказывал? — спросил Стайзл, сидя на диване.</p><p> </p><p>Спустя шесть часов безрезультатной рыбалки они приехали домой.</p><p>Неудачную рыбалку смогли перекрыть рассказы Джона об его молодости.</p><p> </p><p>— Забывал. Не было времени. У тебя школа. Кстати! Марш делать домашку! — наставлял Джон, присаживаясь рядом с сыном.</p><p>— Хорошо. — парень поспешил наверх. На сходах он остановился. — Спасибо за сегодняшний день, пап! — подросток продолжил свой путь в мир домашнего задания.</p><p>— Это тебе спасибо, сынок. — тихо прошептал Джон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Глава 12. Проблема. / Эмпуса.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Здравствуй, Стайзл.</p><p>— Здрасьте! Скажите док, Скотт сегодня был на работе? — сразу перешёл к делу парень, лёжа на кровати, говоря по телефону и одновременно читая домашку по психологии.</p><p>— Нет. И я надеюсь ты расскажешь почему. — прозвучал безотказный голос ветеринара.</p><p>— Я догадываюсь почему его нет. Но это потом. Сейчас главное чтобы Вы были завтра свободны и помогли связать Питера. — проговорил Стайзл, отодвигая книгу и ложась на её место.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? Он виновник убийств? — обеспокоенно проговорил доктор.</p><p>— О-о… Вы в курсе? Нет, это был не он точно. — парень поднялся.</p><p> </p><p>Подойдя и проводя рукою по стенам, Стилински выводил указательным пальцем какие-то символы. Бросив мужчине «минутку», он отложил телефон на кровать. Став по середине комнаты и скрестив ладони, он проговорил что-то на латыни, которую начал уже как неделю досконально изучать. Подойдя к окну, он закрыл его и задвинул плотные шторы, после чего вновь взял телефон.</p><p> </p><p>— Спасибо, что подождали. Мне кажется, что за мной пытаются проследить.</p><p>— Слышу ты стараешься. Некоторые заклинания и сам освоил.</p><p>— Спасибо за то, что учите меня. Так Вы всё уже знаете об убийствах? Откуда? — вновь спросил Стилински.</p><p>— У меня свои информаторы.</p><p>— Много Вам известно? — заинтересовано вновь прилёг брюнет.</p><p>— Нет, наоборот — очень мало. Три жертвы. Подростки. Один способ убийства, но я не знаю какой. И это всё. — обречённо проговорил мужчина.</p><p>— Да, не густо. Я всё Вам расскажу, но только завтра, если у Вас есть свободное время конечно.</p><p>— Я буду не занят.</p><p>— Окей. Буду у Вас после уроков! — улыбнулся подросток.</p><p>— Меня интересует вопрос: зачем тебе Питер Хейл?</p><p>— Чтобы забрать у него бестиарий? — неуверенно спросил парень.</p><p>— Зачем забирать или красть, если можно попросить?</p><p>— После того случая я к нему и близко подходить боюсь. — вспомнилось выполнения желания. — Особенно, когда я прижал ему хвост, вспоминая его детство. Он меня за секунду прикончит. А за миллисекунду, если я заявлюсь в лофте.</p><p>— Я помню, Стайзл. Ты уже рассказывал мне. Хорошо. Я сам его позову.</p><p>— Спасибо. Досвид…</p><p>— Подожди! Стайзл, кто за тобой следит? — взволновался Дитон.</p><p>— Мой жених! Всё, спокойной ночи. — быстро положил трубку Родинка, принимаясь складывать учебники на завтра, а самому готовясь ко сну.</p><p>— Вот молодёжь пошла… — улыбнулся чернокожий мужчина, продолжая читать свою книгу.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Что ты бродишь по всему дому? У меня от тебя глаза уже болят! Дерек!</p><p> </p><p>Старший Хейл сидел на диване, мирно читая бестиарий.</p><p> </p><p>С самого утра племянник бегает по дому (лофту), рыча на бет и на язвительности дяди. Спустя четыре часа Питеру это надоело. Он разогнал подростков, намереваясь выяснить проблему с несвойственным поведением племянника.</p><p> </p><p>Отложив бестиарий, он уже полчаса пытается расспросить Дерека.</p><p> </p><p>— Со Стилински что-то случилось. Что-то изменилось в нем…</p><p>— А по-моему такая же заноза в заднице!</p><p>— Он умеет молчать и слушать!</p><p>— Он что, не человек, чтобы не уметь?</p><p>— Р-рр…</p><p>— Не рычи на меня! Я пытаюсь тебе помочь. — сделал обеспокоенное лицо дядя, на что брюнет закатил глаза.</p><p>— Не лги. Тебе просто интересно посмотреть на всё что будет происходить с нами.</p><p>— Не могу не согласиться, что это тоже. Но, хотя ты мне и не веришь, но я действительно беспокоюсь о тебе, Дерек. Если твой Волк захватит тело, мне придётся убить тебя, после чего меня убьют остальные, особенно Стилински. После всего что видел, я понял: он со мной и без посторонней помощи сможет разобраться. — спокойно проговорил мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от племянника.</p><p> </p><p>После услышанного, мужчина резко остановился. Он медленно повернулся к дяде, который расслабленно сидел на диване. Встретившись глазами, Питер начал отводить взор и тихо свистеть, окончательно издеваясь над родственников.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты знаешь что с ним. — прозвучало как факт.</p><p> </p><p>Громко вздохнув, парень начал превращаться в бета-релиз, прожигая взглядом старшего. Питер, мельком взглянув на Дерека, прекратил свистеть, понимая, что сейчас его забьют до полусмерти, начал придумывать как улизнуть от сюда.</p><p> </p><p>— Я точно ещё не знаю. Завтра я пойду к Дитону, чтобы быть уверенным в своей теории. Тебе нужно только подождать.</p><p>— Я пойду с тобой. — немного успокоившись, парень пошёл в кухню за кофе.</p><p>— Нет! — мужчина поднялся с кровати и пошёл следом за племянником. Оперевшись на стену со скрещенными руками, он продолжил: — Мне лично позвонил Дитон и попросил прийти. Меня! Я всё тебе расскажу, так что прекращай эту бесполезную ахинею! Ты лучше узнай об убийствах, которые происходят в Бейкон Хиллз.</p><p>— Что? — парень окончательно вышел из бета-релиза.</p><p>— А ты не знаешь? Хотя и я об этом узнал от Дитона. — проведя рукой по волосам, он тише промолвил: — А тот в свою очередь от Стилински.</p><p>— Шериф ничего мне не говорил! — нахмурился младший.</p><p>— Не этот Стилински. Ты же ходил к нему сегодня, почему не узнал? — заинтересовался Питер, зная уже всё на перёд.</p><p>— Я не смог к нему попасть. Он отгородил дом аконитовым пеплом.</p><p>— Тогда какая причина твоего беспокойства?</p><p>— Он был в своей комнате, из которой не доносилось ни звука. Сначала он кому-то позвонил, закрыл окно и через минуту все звуки, в том числе и биение сердца резко стихли. Но до этого я их чётко слышал.</p><p>— О-оо… Мальчик вырос и учиться. Молодец! — улыбнулся мужчина, идя к выходу из лофта.</p><p>— Стой! Что ты имеешь ввиду? — остановил на выходе дядю младший Хейл.</p><p>— Я не уверен. Поэтому всё завтра, милый мой, завтра. — он вышел за дверь.</p><p> </p><p>Подойдя к машине, он вголос проговорил: </p><p>— Лучше узнай об убийствах, Дерек. — точно зная, что племянник услышит. — Дети. Ещё сколько вы не понимаете и не замечаете очевидное…</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>Среда.</p><p>В школе.</p><p> </p><p>— Ста-а-айлз! — МакКолл орал через весь коридор, подбегая к другу.</p><p> </p><p>Ранним утром было очень тихо и малолюдно в коридорах, поэтому никто не смог увидеть, как МакКолл с разгону врезался в невидимый барьер и отлетел от Стилински. Во время полёта, Скотт увидел, как его друг, что-то прошептав, подбегает к нему.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты как? — спросил обеспокоенный парень, помогая подняться.</p><p>— Нормально. Что это было?</p><p>— Это… Защита. От Дитона. То есть… от оборотней, и рассказал мне о ней Дитон.</p><p>— Круто.</p><p> </p><p>Парень поднялся и только хотел идти в клас с другом, как спустя несколько секунд до него дошло:</p><p>— Что-о-о? — неожиданно для всех заорал подросток, переработав услышанную информацию.</p><p>— Давай я тебе объясню в классе, а?</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Так вот чем ты занимался всю неделю.</p><p>— Да! — гордо подняв подбородок, парень легко улыбнулся, смотря на восхищённо глядящего в ответ Скотта.</p><p>— Почему раньше не сказал? — обиженно пробубнил оборотень.</p><p>— Хотел сделать сюрприз всей стае. Но сейчас нам не до сюрпризов. — парень вмиг стал серьезным.</p><p>— Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Сегодня в семь вечера я всё расскажу стае и тебе. Потерпи немного, ладно?</p><p>— Окей. То есть нужно собрать стаю?</p><p>— Да, но, думаю, Хейлы этим займутся. Я просто сообщаю тебе первым.</p><p>— Дерек что-то знает?</p><p>— Вроде нет. Он ничего не знает. А от Питер — возможно. Этот старикашка всё узнает раньше стаи. Умный старый хрыч! — пробубнил подросток. После чего посмотрел на оборотня, которому не терпиться всё узнать. — Скотт. Я всё расскажу потом. Даже не проси!</p><p>— Хорошо, я подожду. — надулся МакКолл, на что его друг улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ты лучше расскажи о своей новой девчонке. Как она тебя так засасывает, что у тебя засосы не сходят, а? — скрывая обеспокоенность, перевёл тему подросток.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Здрасьте Дитон, Питер, собачка, которую сейчас посадят в клетку. У нас проблема. Штука, которая убивает, охотиться на Скотта!</p><p> </p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p> </p><p>Звонок.</p><p>Последний урок закончился и Стилински, не теряя времени, поспешил к джипу.</p><p> </p><p>По дороге к ветеринарной клинике, он раздумывал о рассказе друга, складывая все приметы убийцы, которые поведал ему отец, и описание новой пасии, или «любви» Скотта у себя в голове. Из-за размышлений он пролетел на красный свет, где каким-то чудом его пропустили. В итоге — получилось невероятное совпадение по внешнему виду и татуировке девушки, или существа в этом образе.</p><p> </p><p>Припарковавшись около какой-то машины, парень зашёл в клинику, где его с собачкой на руках и сидящем в кресле Питером ждал Дитон. Переборов волнение из-за Хейла, парень поздоровался:</p><p>— Здрасьте Дитон, Питер, собачка, которую сейчас посадят в клетку. У нас проблема: штука, которая убивает, охотиться на Скотта!</p><p> </p><p>Конец FLASHBACKa.</p><p> </p><p>Все присутствующие молча нахмурились, а собачка от внезапного вторжения и возгласу загавкала, нарушая молчаливое и нарастающие волнение присутствующих.</p><p> </p><p>— Здравствуй, Стайзл. Сейчас будем со всем разбираться. Дайте мне минуту. — и Дитон скрылся в отделе с животными.</p><p>— Не оставляйте меня с ним наедине! Вы хотите лишиться меня? — запаниковал подросток, не отрывая взгляда от дядюшки Питера.</p><p>— Я ничего с тобой не сделаю. Этим займётся мой племянник: оджучит, отжарит и жахнет тебя так, что мне не нужно будет напрягаться. Будет тебе и больно, и приятно. — широко и кровожадно улыбнулся мужчина, смотря на красного подростка.</p><p>— Дитон, где Вы?! — зайдя за рябиновую перегородку, парень отошёл к стене, подальше от Хейла.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, Стайзл. Даже если Питер захочет сделать тебе что-то, ты теперь можешь защитить себя, ведь так? — спокойно проговорил чернокожий мужчина, пропуская оборотня в операционную вместе со Стилински.</p><p>— Та да. Я вот всё это знаю, но ещё не использовал должным образом. А вдруг у меня не получиться?</p><p>— То есть, ты смог изолировать себя полностью, поставив щит от слуха оборотня, не давая ему приблизиться к тебе и на метр, а то и два — это у тебя называется «а вдруг не получится»? — искренне удивился Хейл. На слова которого к парню обернулся и доктор, медленно приподнимая брови.</p><p>— Это правда, Стайзл?</p><p>— Да… откуда ты это знаешь? — насторожился подросток, уже ища тех, кто проболтался.</p><p> </p><p>Пока наш мистер Хейл соизволил полноценно ответить, подросток уже всё понял.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты думаешь, что я настолько слепой и тупой чтобы…</p><p>— Дерек и Скотт. Ты что забыл рано в школе? — перебив старшего, нахмурился младший Стилински.</p><p>— Раскусил. С Лидией общался, а что? — невинно хлопая глазками спросил Хейл.</p><p>— Если ты ей что-то сделаешь…</p><p>— Она тоже часть стаи. Мы просто пообщались, и я ей сообщил об собрании в семь, кажется? — улыбнулся мужчина.</p><p>— Да, в семь. — парень медленно прожигал дыру в этом невыносимом оборотне.</p><p>— Ладно. Вернёмся к убийствам и твоим размышлениям. Почему ты считаешь что на Скотта охотиться кто-то? — спросил Дитон. — Можно бестиарий?</p><p>— Конечно. — распечатанные листы книги были положены по всему столу.</p><p>— Вот что мне рассказал отец. Три недели назад, около границы города был найден труп 16-летнего парня. Причиной смерти была кровопотеря, но следов крови не обнаружено. На его шеи были следы от укуса, с помощью которых полиция планирует закрыть дела с пометкой «нападение дикого животного».</p><p>— Вот только проблема в том, что такие твари у нас они не водятся, им придётся как-то объясняться или выдумывать об кочевной стаи либо горных львов, либо волков.</p><p>— Верно, мистер Дитон. — согласился парень. — Ладно, дальше… Спустя восемь дней уже на территории Бейкон Хиллз было найдено ещё один труп парня. Причина такая же. А три дня назад, на территории старого склада, нашли ещё один труп. Все одногодки. Свидетели говорили, что все до этого были в клубе, уйдя с девушкой.</p><p>— Не простой девушкой, как предполагается, да? — хмыкнул Хейл.</p><p>— Да. На видеозаписях её глаза красные, а на голове рога. Из-за них не смогли разглядеть лица.</p><p>— Их можно как-то просмотреть?</p><p>— Они, к сожалению, у меня не имеются. Но сегодня можно заехать к отцу на работу и скопировать их. Главное чтобы никто лишний не прознал об этом, или и у него, и у нас будут большие неприятности. — вздохнул парень.</p><p>— Есть ещё что-то полезное от свидетелей?</p><p>— Да, некоторые приметы: серые глаза, необычайной красоты лицо, очень темные долгие волосы, и один указал на тату в виде какого-то символа на лицевой стороне ла-они правой руки. Скотт говорил, что от неё пахнет сиренью. А ещё у него не сходят уже неделю, кхм, засосы.</p><p> </p><p>За столом раздалась тишина.</p><p> </p><p>— Что ж, пока мы не увидели эти видеозаписи, примемся исследовать доступные нам ресурсы. Питер, Стайзл — вы ищите у бестиарие, а я поищу у себя. — мужчина вышел куда-то, оставив парня с оборотнем.</p><p>— Как мы будем искать в одной книге вдвоем? — спросил подросток.</p><p>— У меня с собой ноутбук. — мужчина отошёл к креслу, доставая из своей сумки, которую только что заметил Стайзл, лэптоп. — Садись рядом Стайзл. Неудобно же стоять.</p><p>— Спасибо, я лучше посижу на стуле или же постою здесь. — отговорился парень.</p><p>— Как хочешь. Ещё кое-что — эту копию можешь забрать себе.</p><p>— Ну спасибо. Что-то ты слишком добрый.</p><p>— Внуков хочу. — пожал плечами Хейл, вновь вводя в краску Стилински, тем самым заставив его замолчать.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>Спустя час или больше парень заговорил.</p><p> </p><p>— Господа, мне кажется я что-то нашёл. — проговорил Стайзл.</p><p>— Что там? — спросили у него мужчины. (Дитон искал информацию в книгах).</p><p>— Пусть я и не настолько хорошо выучил латынь, но это имена и другое в этом духе… В общем то, что нам нужно.</p><p>— И что же это?</p><p>— Эмпуса. Женщина-демон подземного мира из свиты Гекаты…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Глава 13. Всё вновь сводиться к Стилински…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Что там? — спросили у него мужчины.</p><p>— Эмпуса. Женщина-демон подземного мира из свиты Гекаты. Эмпуса была ночным привидением-вампиром с ослиными ногами, одна из которых…</p><p>— Медная. — подсказал Алан, после чего кивнув парню на продолжение. Стайлз в свою очередь понял намёк, продолжаю проверять свои знания языка.</p><p>— Она принимала вид коров, собак или прекрасных дев, изменяя…</p><p>— Свой вид на тысячу ладов.</p><p>— По существующим поверьям, Эмпуса часто уносила маленьких детей…</p><p>— Высасывала кровь у красивых юношей, являясь им в образе прелестной женщины.</p><p>— А насытившись кровью, нередко пожирала их мясо. По ночам, на пустынных дорогах, Эмпуса подстерегала одиноких путников, то пугая их в виде животного или призрака, то увлекая обликом красавицы, то нападая на них в своём истинном страшном обличье. *</p><p>— Стилински, как ты успел добраться до этой страницы? — спросил Питер, не пытаясь скрыть своего удивления не только такому быстрому прогресу в изучении языка, но и поисковым способностям подростка.</p><p>— Это мой секрет жизни, так что — фиг расскажу.</p><p>— Понятно.</p><p>— Ладно, и как от неё избавиться?</p><p>— Прогнать Эмпусу, по поверьям, можно было бранью или специальным амулетом. В некоторых источниках Эмпуса, по описанию, близка к ламии, онокентавру или сатиру женского пола. — сам прочел достаточно сложные строчки ветеринар.</p><p>— Честно — последнее я вообще не понял. — почесал затылок парень, посмотрев на ветеринара.</p><p>— Ламия, Стайзл, это мифическое чудовище, которое убивает детей, может соблазнять мужчин как суккуб и пить их кровь. Онокентавр — получеловек-полуосёл. А сатиры — это лесные божества, демоны плодородия. Они задиристы, похотливы, влюбчивы, наглы. Сатиры обладающих животными качествами, мало задумывающихся о человеческих запретах и нормах морали. Кроме того, они отличались фантастической выносливостью в битве. **</p><p>— И это всё совмещено в одну тварь?</p><p>— Похоже на то. — вздохнул мужчина.</p><p>— А как… Как вообще? Что за баба-Халк?</p><p>— А меня больше интересует с помощью чего мы сможем её убить. — обратил на себя внимание Хейл.</p><p>— Правильно мыслите. Стайзл, ты нашёл об этом что-то?</p><p>— Ещё нет. Перелистав страницы, я разобрал что тут есть только история других существ, но ничего чтобы нам понадобилось. Нужно искать дальше… — парень вернулся к книге. Пока он пересматривал и переводил страницы, оборотень и доктор тихо переговаривались:</p><p>— Может стоит позвать сюда всех? — спросил Дитон.</p><p>— Нет, не нужно. Как мы уже решили со Стилински, сегодня собирается стая, там и обсудим. Вы будете не против посетить собрание вместе с нами?</p><p>— Я только за.</p><p>— Я, кажется, нашёл кое-что. — все взгляды обратились к пареньку. — Какое-то заклинание. Даже не так. Это ритуал! Тут нужны и мотузка, и цепи, и аконит, и святая вода, и какое-то зелье, соль. Господи сколько ещё, а? — офигел подросток. ***</p><p> </p><p>После его слов, доктор повернул книгу к себе, переводя строки и зачитывая ингредиенты для зелья вслух.</p><p> </p><p>— Эдельвейс, освящённая стальная цепь и серебряный нож, белладонна, абрус молитвенный, зигаденус. И многое другое, которое я не вижу смысла переводить, так как всё равно мне придется этим заняться… ****</p><p>— У Вас есть всё это?</p><p>— Только половина.</p><p>— Мда, проблема… — тихо проговорил Стилински.</p><p>— Сколько Вам понадобиться времени чтобы найти остальное? — перешёл к делу старший Хейл.</p><p>— Остальные я смогу найти не менее как за три-четыре дня, если начать заранее.</p><p>— Нужна ли помощь?</p><p>— Нет, я сам справлюсь. — обвёл взглядом присутствующих Дитон.</p><p>— Если поиски забирают так много времени, то может просто заказать их в Интернете?</p><p>— К сожалению, те растения, которые я вам не прочитал — ядовитые и запрещены для продажи.</p><p>— Теперь понятно. Тогда я считаю лучше всего приступить к поискам уже сегодня. — предложил подросток.</p><p>— Да, ты прав. Мы сможем сами обо всем рассказать стае. — согласился Питер. — Вот и решили. Ещё встретимся, Стайзл. — помахал рукой оборотень, убирая лэптоп в сумку и выходя из здания к машине.</p><p>— Стайзл, ты мог бы остаться на минуту? — спросил Доктор.</p><p>— Да, а что такое?</p><p>— Нужно поговорить без посторонних.</p><p>— Намёк понял. — парень шутливо отдал честь и принялся зачитывать заглушающие заклинание, проводя замысловатые узоры на каждой стене комнаты ладонью.</p><p>— Ты быстро учишься. Молодец. — удивился ветеринар, похлопав парнишку по плечу.</p><p>— Спасибо Вам за это.</p><p>— Не за что. Заметно, что ты становишься всё сильнее, и это очень поможет тебе изгнать это существо. — чернокожий мужчина подошёл к своему рабочему месту, доставая старую книгу из тумбочки, и вновь оборачиваясь к парню.</p><p>— Как я вообще способен устранить её по Вашему мнению? И что это за книга, док? — Стайзл проводил книгу глазами, подходя ближе к мужчине.</p><p>— Эта книга поможет улучшить контроль над своими силами, подскажет как направлять их в нужную сторону, также там есть защита для себя и для окружающих людей. Пока я не смогу тебя обучать, поэтому эта книга — тебе учитель на время моего отсутствия. Главное — не переусердствуй.</p><p>— Хорошо, спасибо. — парень кивнул головой, забрав книгу в рюкзак.</p><p>— Тебе, возможно, придётся оборонять остальных. Но самое главное, что я хотел тебе сказать — это то, что только ты сможешь провести ритуал по изгнанию Эмпусы.</p><p>— Что-о-о? — офигел подросток.</p><p>— Моей силы не хватит. А так как ты ещё и Пара оборотня, ты имеешь почти вдвое больше энергии и мощи для совершения этого.</p><p>— Круто. А убить её не проще?</p><p>— Она перерождается очень быстро. Это не выход.</p><p>— Супер…</p><p>— Но у нас есть одна проблема. Волк Хейла не стабилен. Тебе нужно успокоить и обуздать его, иначе он, вышедший из-под контроля, произведёт к смертям не только Дерека, но и всех в Бейкон Хиллз, если его не успеют уничтожить вовремя. Нам ведь понадобится помощь оборотней чтоб схватить носителя этой демоницы. Она необычайно сильна, ловкая и хитрая, сами мы не справимся.</p><p>— Ну почему мне достался такой радиоактивный оборотень? — закрыл лицо руками младший Стилински, опуская голову на стол.</p><p>— Просто его волк чует резкие перемены, а после стольких лет боли, он нуждается в любви. Это должно было произойти когда-нибудь. — покачал головой мужчина.</p><p>— Да я понимаю, но как МНЕ с этим справиться? — голос неожиданно дрогнул.</p><p>— Этого я, к сожалению, не знаю. Это очень редкие случаи, когда волк на границе безумия. Я помогу тебе и буду искать ответы дальше.</p><p>— Хорошо, спасибо. Я тоже буду стараться. — парень положил листы бестиария в сумку. Уже на выходе, он попрощался.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>Приехав к отделению полиции, парень, поздоровавшись с дежурной и перепроверив нахождения своего отца в здании, направился прямиком к нему в кабинет.</p><p> </p><p>Уже стоя перед дверью, парень наблюдал возмущающею его картину: его отец ел гамбургер. Гамбургер! в то время, когда он привёз ему свежеприготовленной обезжиренный куриный бульйон, свежий овощной салат и термос с чаем.</p><p> </p><p>Долго не выдержав этого нахальства и безобразия, подросток громкой лавиной ворвался в кабинет, налету забирая из рук мужчины вредную еду, пока тот с набитым ртом замер от неожиданного визита сына.</p><p> </p><p>— Да чтобы я! тебя! хотя бы раз оставил на дополнительные два часа без обеда, а ты уже ел такое — никогда больше! — раскраснелся от негодования подросток, прожигая взглядом отца.</p><p>— А ты почему здесь? — наконец проглотив кусок, который чуть не стал ему поперёк горла, промолвил мужчина.</p><p>— А где я должен быть? — грозно дальше молвил парень.</p><p>— Я думал ты сегодня будешь у Скотта на работе, а потом поедешь к Хейлам. — Джон понемногу начал расслабляться, стараясь скрыть нарастающую на его устах улыбку.</p><p>— Весь день? Я же говорил что только вечером поеду к ним. У Дитона я уже был. — парень вдруг прищурил глаза, увидев приподнятый уголок губ на лице родителя. — Ты что, понадеялся что я забуду о твоем питании сегодня? Думал что свободен от здоровой еды?! Почему смеёшься? — подросток, скрестив руки на груди, грозно склонился над столом шерифа, смотря прямо ему в глаза.</p><p>— Расслабься, Стайлз. Я надеялся ты дашь мне поблажку сегодня. — неловко улыбнулся Джон.</p><p>— Ху-ух… Ну что с тобой поделать, а? — покачал головой подросток, выпрямив спину. — Ладно, давай сюда этот противный бутерброд.</p><p> </p><p>Шериф только с сожалением во взгляде протянул сыну остатки еды, принимая новую, более полезную, по мнению его сына (он прекрасно с ним согласен, но капризы никто не отменял, хотелось бы побаловать себя хоть иногда).</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Пап, можно взять у тебя те видеозаписи? — спустя получаса, проследив за обедом своего отца, парень решил приступить к делу, тихо прошептав отцу требование.</p><p>— Есть с собой чистый диск? — мгновенно поняв о чём тот, шериф незамедлительно приступил к поиску нужного в базе с уликами.</p><p>— Да, вот держи. — Стайлз протянул ему нужное.</p><p> </p><p>Спустя пять минут, установив всё на свои места и найдя все нужные файлы, шериф начал молча копировать их на диск сына, предварительно сообщив о правильном уничтожении его после просмотра, хоть это и было лишним, так как парень прекрасно осведомлён об этом.</p><p> </p><p>— К сожалению я не смогу дать просмотреть тебе сейчас эти записи. Сам понимаешь: в любую минуту сюда могут зайти как работники, так и «долгожданная» проверка.</p><p>— Да, понимаю, не переживай, я всё сделаю как нужно. Положись на меня!</p><p> </p><p>«Всегда».</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>Дорога домой была тихая.</p><p> </p><p>Стайзл размышлял обо всём услышанном, нервно теребя пальцами по рулю. Он не может дождаться самому просмотреть как видеозаписи, так и книгу, врученную ему Дитоном.</p><p> </p><p>«Ещё нужно продумать сегодняшнее собрание…»</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Почём сбор? — спросил Айзек, сидя на диване.</p><p>— Не почём, а почему. И всё же мне тоже интересна причина собрания. — исправила его Лидия, сидевшая в кресле.</p><p>— Дерек, что случилось? — взволнованный взгляд Скотта был направлен на молодого альфу, хмуро смотрящего в окно.</p><p>— Мы ждём Стилински? — спросил Джексон, сидящий на подлокотнике кресла Мартин, также недовольно поглядывая на Хейла.</p><p>— А какого ещё котика мы можем ждать? — ухмыльнулась Эрика, обпершись на стену. — Какая ещё может быть причина, кроме как появление нечисти в нашем тихом городке? Случилось очень многое, МакКолл. Да, мы ждём Стилински, Уиттмор. Согласен с блондинкой, такие «котики» очень редкие… — с лёгкой улыбкой со второго этажа спустился старший Хейл, держа в руках лэптоп. Положив его на стол, который расположен в центре комнаты, Питер пошёл на кухню, дабы сделать себе кофе.</p><p>— Вы были в Дитона, и ты не можешь ничего сам рассказать? — возгласил Айзек.</p><p>— Я не могу ничего сказать, так как не я об этом догадался, не я это обнаружил и не мне с этим разбираться. — доноситься голос из другой комнаты.</p><p>— Вы же договорились, что сбор в 18:30, или нет? — спросил Джексон.</p><p>— Нет, сбор на 19:00. Я просто решил, что вам скучно и, возможно, нечем заняться, а так хотя-бы поговорите. Что это за стая, собирающаяся только для тренировок три раза на неделю? Дерек не успевает следить за всеми вами. Думаете легко оберегать семь человек? И это я ещё беру в расчёт только вас, подростков… — принялся пить своё кофе мужчина.</p><p>— Пять, шесть… А кто седьмой? Неужели это ты, Хейл? — прищурился Джексон, поглядывая на вышедшего из кухни Питера.</p><p>— А ты что, не знаешь? — фальшиво удивился мужчина, попивая кофе. — Кого мы по-твоему ждём? Просто Стилински? Просто несносного подростка с переизбытком энергии, который вытаскивал вас всех из дерьма всё время?</p><p>— Что? Почему мы должны считать его частью стаи? — офигела бывшая кэнэма, оборачиваясь к окну, где стоит альфа. Сам Дерек только чуть нахмуренно смотрел на дядю, ожидая продолжения.</p><p>— Хм… Почему, да? Почему мы считаем членом и неотъемлемой частью нашей стаи Искру? Будущего друида? Шамана? Советника стаи? Действительно интересно! А ты, Дерек, согласен с ним? — чашка с кофе вмиг была выпита. Старший Хейл перестал улыбаться, слегка раздражённо поглядывая на разинутые рты.</p><p>— Что ты сказал? — прозвучал хриплым голосом вопрос от вожака, который в растерянности и удивлении подошёл к Питеру.</p><p>— Я повторять не буду. Сами сейчас всё увидите. — пожал плечами Хейл, уходя вновь на кухню.</p><p>— Так. И мы здесь чтобы просто посмотреть на фокусы от сына шерифа? — не может угомонится Уиттмор.</p><p>— Нет. Мы должны найти убийцу. — промолвил альфа, переводя взгляд с пола на двери лофта, прислушиваясь. Все беты резко напряглись, стараясь расслышать хоть что-то кроме живности и далёких соседей, оглядываясь на своего вожака. Неожиданно для бет, кто-то открыл эти двери, открывая обзор оборотням на свой лик. За эти несколько секунд молодые оборотни встали в оборонные позиции, и только альфа чувствовал, и безошибочно знал кто был за дверью.</p><p>— Привет всем! Ой… Что случилось? Почему все насторожены? — перейдя порог, парень замер на месте, с приподнятыми бровями оглядывая собравшихся.</p><p>— Не притворяйся… Ты прекрасно знаешь почему у них челюсти на полу. — промолвил улыбчивый Питер, подходя к подростку, на что Стайзл резко напрягся, опасаясь старшего оборотня. Сам Хейл уже подошёл и приобнял парня за плечи.</p><p>— Ну что? Напугаем и удивим их ещё больше? — спросил Питер, обводя всех взглядом.</p><p>— Не думаю что будет ещё хуже, чем ты сделал перед моим приходом. — вздохнул брюнет, убирая радостную маску с лица, предчувствуя нарождающиеся проблемы и смертельные опасности.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Глава 14. План.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Стилински… ты всё слышал? — задал вопрос шокированный Джексон.</p><p>— Нет, догадался. — парень пожал плечами, но увидев гневный взгляд Уиттмора, исправил свой ответ. — Да, я услышал.</p><p>— Но… как? — обрёл голос МакКолл.</p><p>— А ты вспомни наш разговор.</p><p>— Да… Я помню, но об этом ты ничего не говорил.</p><p>— Да о чём вы, чёрт возьми?! Что происходит? — повысил голос Айзек.</p><p>— Развей заклинание, Стайзл. Стае неприятный исходящий от живого человека холод. — перебив вопросы подростков, тихо проговорил хмурый Дерек, в упор смотря на парня. Его волку было спокойно, но человек чувствовал этот холод на ровне с остальными.</p><p>— Хорошо. — вдохнув поглубже, подросток закрыл глаза и тихо прошептал что-то на подобии стиха, смешивая латинь с неизвестным языком, из-за чего Мартин и старший Хейл не смогли понять и половины его речи, а остальные и тому подобное.</p><p> </p><p>На заключительных строках, он расстегнул до этого всем незамеченный браслет.</p><p> </p><p>После проделанных действий эмоции, запахи и звуки деятельности его организма наконец стали слышны присутствующим.</p><p> </p><p>Когда парень закончил, ещё даже не открыв глаза, он услышал облегченный вздох стаи. А открыв их, парень отскочил с места, удивлённо рассматривая альфу перед собой.</p><p> </p><p>«Когда он успел?» — непонимание отразилось на лице Стайзла, от чего Дерек нахмурился ещё больше.</p><p> </p><p>— Стайзл, что ты только что сделал?</p><p>— Развеял чары. — ответил парень, неотрывно удерживая взгляд.</p><p>— Ты слышал что я сказал тебе перед этим?</p><p>— Что-то вроде: «Стайзл, развей заклинание — нам холодно».</p><p> </p><p>«Что за вопрос?»</p><p> </p><p>— А такое, как: «Стилински, ты почему не дышишь» ты слышал? — мужчина ещё ближе подошёл к подростку, обеспокоенно всматриваясь в карамельную гладь глаз юноши.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p> </p><p>«Что?»</p><p> </p><p>— Подожди! — парень отошёл от оборотня, — Что ты имеешь ввиду?</p><p>— Стайзл, а ты сам не заметил? — к ним медленно подошла Лидия, обеспокоенно «ну сколько можно?» смотря на него.</p><p>— Стайлз, всё это время ты не сделал ни вдоха. — к ним подошёл и МакКолл.</p><p>— Что? О чём вы? — нахмурился подросток. — Подождите, вы хотите сказать, что я только что не дышал? Но как я мог не дышать, если мне нужен воздух чтобы говорить? — взгляд стал метаться и к другим членам стаи, ища намек на шутку, но натыкается только на удивление и тревогу.</p><p> </p><p>«В книге об этом не было ни слова…»</p><p> </p><p>Наконец он смотрит на старшего Хейла, уже самому удивляясь до предела. Питер в свою очередь только широко улыбается. Полёт бровей вверх парень не смог остановить.</p><p>Увидев такую реакцию, присутствующие устремились проследить за его взглядом, не меняя настороженное выражение на своих лицах. Они не ожидали, что взгляд Стилински, с некой мольбой о помощи, будет направлен к этому наглому маньяку.</p><p>Сам Питер всё-таки решил ответить на немой вопрос от своего будущего зятя.</p><p> </p><p>— Стилински дышит, просто во время применения силы, она же контролирует тело Стайзла. А в такие моменты ему попросту не нужны никакие физические потребности по сравнению с любым другим человеком, ведь он выходит за пределы этого определения. — дав ответ, он грациозно присел на диван.</p><p>— П… Почему? — сын шерифа немногое смог понять со сказанного мужчиной. Он всё больше недоумевает от собственных возможностей, чем другие в этой комнате.</p><p>— Потом расскажу тебе, сейчас это не главное. — он обвел взглядом молчавших, раздраженно вздохнув. — Может, уже закончим? Нам ещё долго всего рассказывать и нужно придумать план действий. А ещё и МакКолл обрисовался.</p><p>— А причем тут я? — встрял Скотт, но был успешно проигнорирован.</p><p>— Мне интересно откуда ты столько знаешь, но с этим мы разберемся позже. Ты прав, — Стилински младший обвёл взглядом всех присутствующих, кроме Дерека, возвращаясь к Питеру. Он немного пришел в себя, прислушиваясь к словам старшего Хейла, понимая их правильность. Глубоко вздохнув и тем самым взяв себя в руки, парень продолжил:</p><p>— Да, сейчас нам главное поймать эту тварь. — парень обошёл альфу и банши, следуя в другой зал, где расположен большой стол.</p><p> </p><p>Как только он обошёл диван, старший Хейл молча последовал за ним, после чего и остальные. Только Дерек находился в замешательстве, обеспокоенно анализируя состояние волка. В момент, когда парень с минуту не дышал, человеческие эмоции били тревогу, а мысли и эмоции животного — выражали гордость, интерес и симпатию. Никаких переживаний, никакого страха. Подумав спросить об этом позже дядю или Алана, мужчина последовал за остальными.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>— Итак, что происходит?</p><p> </p><p>Как только вся стая окружила стол, первым задал вопрос Скотт.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну что ж… Наверное нужно начать с убийств. — взгляд Стайлза метнулся к Дереку, но увидев лишь хмурый взгляд в никуда, он сместил его на старшего Хейла, неожиданно осознав, что ищет поддержки у грозных, сумасшедших оборотней, доверяя им всё больше и больше.</p><p> </p><p>«И когда это произошло? Я только недавно с ним поцапался, а сейчас как будто не разлей вода: ищу у него поддержки… И он отвечает…»</p><p> </p><p>Сам Питер просто кивнул головой, намекая, что поможет ему. Кивнув в ответ, парень глубоко вздохнул, начиная говорить:</p><p>— Пару дней назад отец мне рассказал, что на территории Бейкон Хиллз за последние три недели было найдено мертвые тела троих подростков. — парень вытащил из сумки три папки.</p><p> </p><p>На каждой из них была надпись о том, что это личные дела погибших.</p><p>Взяв первую сверху, парень раскрыл её, раскладывая фотографии судмедэксперта на поверхности стола, попутно рассказывая о нём самое главное:</p><p>— Этого парня звали Джеймс Коннор, 16 лет. Его нашли на границе города, опершимся спиной об дерево. Причиной смерти была кровопотеря, но следов крови, как видите на снимке, на месте не было обнаружено. На его шеи были два отверстия, предположительно — следы от укуса, с помощью которых с жертвы выкачали почти всю кровь.</p><p>— Ничего себе… — прошептал Айзек, держа фотографию, на которой видно серое тело погибшего. — А цвет — последствие этой выкачки?</p><p>— Да. Продолжим: само тело пролежало там не больше дня.</p><p>— Он чем-то особенный? — спросила Мартин.</p><p>— Только, пожалуй, возрастом. Погибший мальчик был жителем в тех краях. Сам жил с дедушкой, но после трагедии у мужчины не выдержало сердце.</p><p>— Что по свидетелях? — пролистав документы, лежащие в той же папке, что и фото, спросил Уитмор.</p><p>— Сказали что перед смертью Джеймс Коннор был в клубе, покинув его в десять вечера вместе с молодой спутницей.</p><p>— Я так понимаю, что эта спутница — наша подозреваемая? — переспросила Эрика.</p><p>— Да, судя по всему. Вот показания свидетелей. — Стайлз высунул посреди бумаг на столе тонкую папку, положив её поверх фотографий. — А вот — доклад полиции при обнаружении тела. — другие документы он расположил рядом с предыдущими.</p><p> </p><p>Сразу взяв у руки показания, Джексон, быстро пробежав глазами по строчках, задал следующий вопрос:</p><p>— И это всё? Это всё, что они помнят и знают? Да с такими «уликами» невозможно найти убийцу. Большая половина Бейкон Хиллз — красивые брюнетки с длинными волосами! — он бросил бумаги на стол, уперев свой взор на притихшего Альфу.</p><p>— Джексон, тише. — в успокоительном жесте, тронула того за плечо рыжая девушка.</p><p>— Во-первых, это не единственные знания о ней, и, во-вторых, убийца не просто брюнетка с длинными волосами, её волосы достают до голени, при этом её рост приблизительно 170-173 см. — ответил Стилински. Он вновь наклонился к брошенным Уиттмором бумагам, дабы указать на некоторые строчки. — Вот, смотрите. Один из свидетелей указал на тату в виде какого-то символа на руке. Нужно будет расспросить этого человека и узнать хотя-бы приблизительный сюрприз-рисунок. Это нам может помочь не только её найти, но и разузнать об её силах.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь ввиду о «сюрпризе»? — не понял МакКолл.</p><p>— На её руке может быть пентаграмма, которая поможет нам найти информацию о ней и понять, каким способом она убивает. — ответил Питер, подходя ближе к Стилински: — Продолжай, Стайлз.</p><p>— Окей. Так вот, ещё маленькие детали, это: серые глаза. О! И от неё пахнет сиренью, как узнала полиция от свидетелей и мы от Скотта с Эрикой. — парень прошёлся взглядом на указанных особ, получив молчаливый кивок в ответ от обоих.</p><p>— А как же остальные две жертвы? — заговорил, наконец, молчавший всё это время Бойд.</p><p>— Ничего полезного. — завертел головой Стилински.</p><p>— То есть?</p><p>— Тоже самое. Абсолютно такая же причина смерти, показания и всё остальное.</p><p>— В каких обстоятельствах были найдены двое других? И когда? Есть здесь какой-то определённый временной промежуток?</p><p>— Вроде бы, время не играет здесь роли: абсолютно хаотичный порядок подбора жертв. А ответ на первый вопрос — вот здесь. — он указал на другие папки, которые успели пересмотреть только Хейлы и Лидия. — Если вкратце, то спустя восемь дней после нахождения Джеймса, уже на территории Бейкон Хиллз было найдено Николаса Сантеля. Причина такая же. Нашли его спустя день после смерти, как и первого, но в машине, на которой он только приехал с кем-то домой. Родителей не было дома, а парень, похоже, хотел остаться с девушкой наедине, вот только не знал кто она. Обнаружили родители. После этого, через три дня, на территории старого склада, нашли Стефана Коуча. Все одногодки. Причина смерти та же. Свидетели говорят одно и тоже. Но самое главное в этих происшествиях это то, что сопоставив эти данные с рассказами Скотта, всё сходится. Загадочная Эмма и есть наш монстр. — Стилински отошёл от стола и присел на подоконник, обпершись спиной на откос.</p><p> </p><p>Молчаливая пауза накрыла стол.</p><p>Каждый обмозговывал услышанное, пытаясь проанализировать услышанное.</p><p> </p><p>— А что на счет улик? Если вторая жертва была найдена в машине, и убит там же, то и убийца был в ней. Где же информация об отпечатках пальцев? Или ещё какие обнаруженные ткани? — обеспокоилась прочитанным Лидия, перебив тишину.</p><p>— Вот здесь и мистика проявилась — у неё нет этих отпечатков пальцев. И действительно, команда криминалистов не смогла найти что-либо указывающие на присутствие кого-нибудь. Этому случаю приписали тот же ярлык об нападении животных только потому, что было открыто окно салона. Но положение тела, как вы можете видеть на этих фотографиях, не то, в котором возможно убить без улик, особенно животному.</p><p>— Мдаа… Затруднительная ситуация…</p><p> </p><p>Вновь тишина, которая была прервана только спустя несколько минут.</p><p> </p><p>— Стилински… — вспомнив о сегодняшней встрече в клинике, старший Хейл напомнил человеку о забытом: — Ты смог достать видеозаписи?</p><p>— Да. Точно! — парень легко хлопнул себя по лбу. — Сейчас достану. — он вновь подошёл к столу, намереваясь взять сумку и вытащить нужное.</p><p>— Тогда я сейчас принесу ноутбук. — Питер быстро направился к себе.</p><p> </p><p>Пока он не принес нужное, за столом Стилински младшего начали расспрашивать об услышанном:</p><p>— Какие видеозаписи? — первым спросил Айзек.</p><p>— С камер наблюдения. К сожалению, видеокамер не было в окрестностях, где были после клуба эти парни, поэтому, в основном эти записи достались от владельцев этих громких заведений.</p><p>— Жаль конечно…</p><p>— Ничего страшного, нам и этого хватит. — проговорил вернувшийся с ноутбуком Хейл. — Приступим. — о взял первый диск из рук Стилински, намереваясь сразу начать просмотр.</p><p>— Эти записи достаточно длинные, но нам нужны только эти временные промежутки. — парень помахал небольшим блокнотом, показывая несколько исписанных страниц Питеру. — Я уже успел их пересмотреть и выписать всё это, но лучше, если мы хотя бы раз просмотрим полностью, возможно я что-то упустил.</p><p>— Обязательно, Стайлз. — согласился старший Хейл. Но про себя подумал: «Вряд ли ты смог бы что-то упустить, если это касается напрямую дорогих тебе людей, Стайлз. Не приуменьшай свои способности, мальчик…»</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>Не меньше двух с половиной долгих часов вся стая пересматривала и разбирала почти каждую секунду видео и каждую деталь в этой секунде, пытаясь зацепиться за что-то новое и стоящие, одновременно запоминая внешность подозреваемой.</p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p> </p><p>«После этого дня нужно отдохнуть и успокоиться. Ничего не сделано, а уже как выжатый лимон…» — Стайлз взглянул на стаю.</p><p> </p><p>Спустя долгое и утомительное время, двое людей и оборотни, закончив пересматривать видеоматериалы, молча сидели и обдумывали всё.</p><p>Единственным вариантом, который пришёл на ум и Стилински, и одновременно Эрике — выманить жертву на живца. Но появились затруднения в виде МакКолла, как оборотня. Стилински сомневался что такая особь не знает настоящую сущность его друга. И этот нюанс вновь погрузил всех в тихое обдумывание.</p><p> </p><p>«И как же её выманить, чтобы она не поняла? — кусая губы, Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта. — Может, заколдовать его? Но чтобы не знал об этом. Дерьмо, я не хочу так поступать с ним, но лучшего выхода нет. Так он хотя бы её магии не поддастся».</p><p> </p><p>В то время, как парень, смотря в упор на МакКолла, размышлял, все молча пересматривали материалы, которые они имеют вновь. Никто не смотрел на него, кроме младшего Хейла, но все ждали его решения, выхода, плана.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты что-то уже придумал, Стайлз? — голос главы стаи перебил молчание, а сам Дерек, не обращая внимания на взгляды, подошел к парню ближе. Стилински вздрогнул, оборачиваясь к своей Паре, уже зная, что тот находится в метре от него.</p><p> </p><p>«Он уже улавливает отголоски моих мыслей? Или это только запах тревоги? Мы ещё не дошли к этой стадии и близко… Стоп. А чувствую ли я его мысли и эмоции? Второе безусловно да. А первое? О чем ты думаешь?» — он прищурился и посмотрел в глаза альфе, пытаясь найти ответ на поставленный вопрос, на время отвлекшись от проблемы.</p><p> </p><p>— О чём ты думаешь? — нахмурился Хейл, неотрывно удерживая взгляд на янтарных глазах.</p><p> </p><p>«Не может быть! Мы не понимаем этого, но уже почти достигли… Достигли второго этапа связи?!» — Стилински перевёл растерянный взгляд на остальных, решая обязательно обговорить это с Дереком, но после четкого обсуждения плана.</p><p> </p><p>— Нам нужно выманить её на приманку.</p><p>— Какое твоё предложение? — перевела заинтересованный взгляд на парня блондинка, подперев рукой свой подбородок от усталости.</p><p>— Так, как вы все теперь знаете кто наш убийца, нам лишь нужно заблокировать память Скотта о стае, и направить его на задание. — проговорил парень, неотрывно наблюдая за всеми. — Ну, короче, как вы поняли, тебя, Скотт, нужно сделать роботом и с запрограммированной задачей отправить на миссию.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Глава 15. Как слепые котята.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Роботом. На миссию. Стилински, ты рехнулся?</p><p>— Ничего я не рехнулся.</p><p>— А я согласен с Эрикой: ты несёшь какой-то бред.</p><p>— Айзек… Во-первых, я не курится чтобы нестись. Во-вторых, это вполне возможно!</p><p>— И как это сделать?</p><p>— Моя дорогая богиня, Вы забываете об элементарном гипнозе.</p><p>— Ну и чертёнок у тебя, дорогой племянничек.</p><p>— Заткнись, Питер!</p><p>— Всё, молчу. — приподнял руки дядюшка.</p><p>— Но у нас есть проблема.</p><p>— А эта тварь — не проблема?</p><p>— Я сейчас о проблеме со Скоттом хочу вам сказать! Он ведь с ней уже встретился. Она попробовала его кровь. В том клубе… Я немного озадачен тем, что ты, Питер, ее не заметил. Но более меня удивило то, что ты, Скотт, жив! Это дикое везение. Поэтому мне кажется, что причина твоей жизни и наша, уже которая по счёту, проблема — это сбор информации с помощью тебя.</p><p>— И что ты предлагаешь, Стайлз?</p><p>— Нуу… Мы не знаем, считала она твою память или нет. Из-за этого у нас нет другого варианта, кроме как гипноз. — после слов подростка все замолчали.</p><p>До подобного в их реалиях никто бы не смог догадаться.</p><p>— Стилински… Иными словами, ты хочешь сказать, что эта сучка всё же умеет колдовать? — очухался Уиттмор.</p><p>— Я точно не могу сказать, но раз она — это мифическое существо, то почему бы ей не уметь? Вот. — парень выложил из сумки распечатанные старшим Хейлом листы бестиария. — Видите эти страницы? — он указал на небольшую стопку листов. — Я сам не могу их полностью перевести, да и времени не хватило, пока все остальное искал. Тут что-то есть об этом, вот только я понимаю лишь обрывки. Нам нужна полная история о ней, поэтому, я хочу чтобы ты, Питер, вместе с Лидией перевели их. И как можно скорее.</p><p>— Хорошо, Стайлз. — согласилась Мартин, а старший Хейл только кивнул.</p><p>— Лидия, предлагаю пойти на кухню и начать переводить прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Я согласна. Стайлз, расскажешь мне остальное после?</p><p>— Обязательно. О! Возьмите ещё эти наброски. Здесь некоторые фразы и другое, что я успел обговорить с Дитоном. — банши с оборотнем, взяв с собою распечатанные листы и блокнот Стилински, направились на кухню. Там можно сесть на стулья и разложить все листы на столешнице.</p><p> </p><p>— Нам нужна помощь Арджентов? — спросила Рейес. Ей очень не нравились такое обстоятельство дел.</p><p>— Возможно. Но в курс мы введем их после. Сначала нам самим нужно понять эту ситуацию. Так! Сейчас не об этом! Скотт, перескажи тот вечер ещё раз. Но только самое главное, я предупрежу что нужно в подробностях. — Стайлз махнул рукой, намекая начать рассказ молодому оборотню.</p><p>— Х-хорошо. Эмм… Когда толпа нас разъединила, и я потерял Стайлза из виду, она схватила меня за руку и пригласила на танец. У неё было очень красивое лицо, фигура. Когда мы начали танцевать, я рассмотрел и длину ее волос, её милую улыбку…</p><p>— Скотт, ближе к делу! — прорычал альфа.</p><p>— Да, простите. Мы молча танцевали. Только когда вы все уехали, она вновь заговорила. Она попросила провести ее домой. Но я плохо помню улицу. Всю дорогу она расспрашивала о нашем городе и жителях. Почти всё время говорил я. Она лишь рассказала что приехала к родителям, которые живут здесь, что любит путешествовать, не любит компании. А в клуб пошла из-за подруги. И это все что она рассказала о себе. Когда я подвел её к началу улицы, как она и просила, она поцеловала меня. После, я ушел домой. Но никакого укуса я не помню!</p><p>— Ты забыл, что мы с Лидией оттащили тебя от неё? Она по новой к тебе прицепилась? — спросила Рейес.</p><p>— Когда? — как олень на свет фар, так и МакКолл посмотрел на девушку.</p><p>— Да после того, как она тебя первый раз засосала!</p><p>— Подожди, Эрика. Как она его поцеловала? То есть… кхм… куда? — спросил сын шерифа.</p><p>— В губы. При мне.</p><p>— А куда вы оттащили его? — на этот раз это спросил Лейхи.</p><p>— Мы полностью забрали его из клуба, но ехать с нами он отказался.</p><p>— А Питер где был, почему он не рассказал об этом? — нахмурился Стилински.</p><p>— Так он сразу после вашого отъезда отправился домой.</p><p>— Эрика, ты сама многое помнишь с того вечера?</p><p>— На странность — нет. Что я помнила, то уже рассказала тебе, Стайлз.</p><p>— Мда… Вот ещё одна причина поверить в её странные силы…</p><p>— МакКолл, ты почему это упустил в своем «рассказе»? — спросил альфа, молчавший до этого.</p><p>— Это… Я забыл упомянуть… Думал, что ненужно.</p><p>— Скотт, опиши ее внешность детальнее. — вновь направил оборотня, Стилински.</p><p>— Мы же на видеозаписях всё видели.</p><p>— Мне нужны твои воспоминания, Скотт.</p><p>— Хорошо… Черные блестящие и шелковистые длинные волосы, белое светлое лицо, большие серые глаза, сама она худая, но высокая. На ней было фиолетовое короткое платье и пахла она сиренью… — у МакКолла чуть звездочки с глаз не вылетали.</p><p>— А тату ты помнишь? — вовремя вспомнил Лейхи, раздражаясь от этих «звёздочек-сердечек».</p><p>— Да, у неё что-то такое было на правой руке. Я помню его, но совсем размыто.</p><p>— Нужно выяснить какое этом тату больше. — почесал подбородок младший Стилински.</p><p>— МакКолл, ты этим и займешься. — Дерек посмотрел на нерешительного подростка, мысленно закатывая глаза.</p><p>— Дерек дельное говорит. Ты к ней ближе чем кто-либо. Ты наша единственная надежда в этом, брат.</p><p>— Но помогать и присматривать за тобой будут Эрика и Айзек. — вставил альфа.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Окей.</p><p> </p><p>Безоговорочно согласились беты, прекрасно понимая ситуацию.</p><p> </p><p>— Хорошо, я всё сделаю. — согласился и МакКолл.</p><p> </p><p>«Тёплые слова — и друг забудет сомнения, борясь за правое дело. Главное чтобы она не зачаровала его ещё сильнее».</p><p> </p><p>— Вот чёрт…</p><p>— Что такое, Стайлз? — пока все замолчали, Хейл забеспокоился.</p><p>— Спокойствие Скотта, его ненормальная реакция на всё происходящее... Меня очень это беспокоит. Можем ли мы быть уверенными что он нам, быть может, не лжет? — нервно произнёс парень, поглядывая то на своего лучшего друга, то на альфу стаи.</p><p>— А ведь да. Он нормально не реагирует на всё происходящие. Мы говорим о убийце — он спокоен. Мы увидели её облик — у него сердечки из глаз. — озвучил поведение МакКолла Айзек.</p><p>— А ещё он многое не помнит из того вечера, или у него вообще всё смешалось в голове. — в конец прибавила Рейес.</p><p>— МакКолл, ты соврал нам, когда говорил, что ты «думал, но забыл»? — решил проверить Дерек.</p><p>— Нет. — в упор отвечает Скотт.</p><p>— Скажи «да» на этот же вопрос, Скотт.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Так нужно! — начал понимать к чему клонит альфа Стайлз, мрачнея с каждым мгновеньем.</p><p>— Хорошо, друг.</p><p>— Повторяю вновь: МакКолл, ты соврал нам, когда говорил, что ты «думал, но забыл»? — грозно проговорил альфа.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Дерек, это то, что я думаю? — спросил Стилински, увидев нахмуренное лицо Хейла и других членов стаи, к которым начала доходить вся серьезность происходящего.</p><p>— Да, его ритм сердца не изменился.</p><p>— Значит, мы даже не сможем понять, что правда, а что — нет? — переспросил он вновь.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Дерьмоо…</p><p>— Теперь пускать всё на самотёк не получиться. Этот «приворот»… Нужно срочно с ним что-то делать.</p><p>— Но это же должно быть просто — снять приворот, разве нет? — Рейес пожала плечами.</p><p>— Возможно, но я не знаю как… — прошептал парень.</p><p>— Всмысле «не знаю как», Стилински?! Что «не знаю»?! Сделай что-нибудь со своим тупым приятелем, иначе нас всех здесь перебьют! — начал закипать Уиттмор.</p><p>— Я не знаю как снимать или делать привороты, гипноз и тому подобное, полудохлая ящерица! Вот что я не знаю! — парень прикрикнул. — Я всего две недели как занимаюсь своим обучением! Да даже я не знал того, что Питер вам вначале говорил! И прежде, чем на меня орать: ты сам хотя бы что-то сделал? Когда-нибудь?</p><p>— Тогда какого хрена ты тогда предложил такое, дебил?! — Джексон встал со своего места, проигнорировав последние два вопроса. Он, скривившись, начал ближе подходить к Стилински. На действия своей беты, Дерек шагнул в их направлении, но Стилински остановил его жестом. Тому нечего не оставалось кроме как подчиниться. Но он оставался на чеку.</p><p>— А у тебя есть другие идеи, гений?! Ты неблагодарная сволочь, Уиттмор! — парень подошёл ближе, не боясь удара волчонка. — Только и можешь, как под юбкой Лидии прятаться!</p><p>— Стилински, ты попал… — резкий удар в солнечное сплетение был тому подтверждением. Стайлз только успел прикрыть руками живот и что-то прошептать. Из-за боли он прокусил губу, но устоял на месте, выдержав напор оборотня. На это он потратил много сил и, когда на Джексона кинулся Хейл, отправив того в полёт на несколько метров, парень начал медленно оседать на пол.</p><p> </p><p>Дерек, не в состоянии остановиться, вновь ударил оборотня уже в бета-релизе. Мужчина громко зарычал и впечатал подростка в бетонную стену на другом конце комнаты. Из-за столкновения с бетонной преградой Уиттмор отключился.</p><p> </p><p>— Как ты, Стилински? — обеспокоенная блондинка помогла парню подняться, пока Скотт, Айзек и Вернон удерживали Хейла, дабы тот не убил своего бету.</p><p>— Дерек успокойся! — сквозь зубы промычал Лейхи.</p><p>— Дерек! — повторила Рейес.</p><p>— Дерек, прекрати… — тихие слова Стайлза наконец остановили мужчину.</p><p> </p><p>Альфа резко обернулся к подростку. Но, как только Дерек увидел его лицо, то вмиг оказался рядом со Стилински, вновь приняв облик человека.</p><p> </p><p>— Стайлз, как ты? — оборотень осмотрел руки и живот парнишки, но не увидел ничего, что могло бы намекнуть на сильный удар в эту область тела. Вновь обратив внимание на лицо подростка, младший Хейл сильнее забеспокоился:</p><p>— Стилински, что с тобой? — оборотень провел рукой по лбу парня, убирая волосы назад и проверяя температуру тела.</p><p>— Что там, Дерек? — спросила Эрика, поглядывая из-за плеча альфы на парня.</p><p>— У него высокая температура. – мужчина аккуратно поднял свою Пару, направляясь к дивану в зале.</p><p>— Вот чёрт… — прошептал Стайлз, ощущая, что любое движение отдает сильной болью во всех мышцах тела, чудом не вызывая судороги.  </p><p> </p><p>Остальные члены стаи поспешили за ним, оставив бессознательного Уиттмора лежать около на половину пробитой его же телом стены. Питер и Лидия поспешили на шум.</p><p> </p><p>— Что случилось?! — заволновалась Мартин. Но никто не отреагировал на это, устремляя взгляды на Стилински и младшего Хейла.</p><p>— Ребята, всё в порядке. Это просто побочный эффект… — проговорил подросток, прикрывая рукой глаза.</p><p>— Уиттмор сильно задел? — проигнорировал оборотень.</p><p>— Нет, большой хмурый волк. Я успел немного смягчить удар. — альфа не поверил, взяв за руку парня, он принялся забирать его боль. И, не смотря на слова парня, она была достаточно сильной.</p><p>— Тогда какого чёрта с тобой происходит, Стайлз?! —прорычав, едва удерживая злость волка внутри, оборотень, не заботясь об остальных наблюдателях, поднял рубашку парня на животе, принимаясь вновь осмотреть повреждения. Но кожа была идеального светлого оттенка. На животе проступил только маленький синяк, но тот не опасен здоровью парня и не может причинять такой боли. Он вновь обеспокоенно взглянул в лицо подростка.</p><p>— Говорю же тебе что он меня не задел почти. — подросток открыл глаза, проигнорировав прямой вопрос. — Я использовал все свои силы сегодня. Похоже моё тело не готово ещё к таким нагрузкам. — парень вымученно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Тогда зачем ты устроил всё это представление? — взволнованно переспросил Лейхи.</p><p>— Хах… Да, я немного переоценил свои силы…</p><p>— Стайзл, не увиливай! — вновь прорычал младший Хейл.</p><p>— Мне нужно учиться использовать разные заклинания. Не спрашивайте сейчас об этом, я позже всё расскажу. Я просто не ожидал что буду вынужден израсходовать последние силы на Уиттмора. — парень оглядел остальных. Его взгляд остановился на старшем Хейле.</p><p>— Ладно. Дела не ждут. Питер, расскажи всем что осталось. Я уверен предыдущее ты слышал. Всю недостающую информацию ты найдешь в других моих записях в рюкзаке. Там все детальнее и по делу. Лидия, продолжай перевод. Ребята, внимательно выслушайте всё и только потом задавайте вопросы Хейлам. План обговорим через несколько дней когда приедет Дитон. Действовать будем потом. Эту неделю займитесь сбором информации. Я не смогу вам пока помочь. Мне нужно восстановиться. А это, как говорил мне наш ветеринар, может занять не менее двух дней.</p><p>— Понятно. Всё сделаем. — на удивление эти слова сказал Питер, разворачиваясь к «кабинету». — Ребятня, не мешаем взрослым, идём разбираться дальше. Лидия, продолжай без меня. Как смогу, присоединюсь. А ты, племянничек, позаботься о нашем стратеге. До встречи, Стайзл.</p><p>— Ага. — как только все разошлись по комнатам, парень вновь посмотрел на Дерека. — Твой дядя всегда всё знает, да? И я сейчас не о его способностях…</p><p>— Сам удивляюсь. — покачал головой мужчина. Он отпустил руку парня, глубоко дыша. — Стайзл… Твою боль… Я забрал что смог. Но она не прекращается. Ты знаешь что мне нужно сделать?</p><p>— Да, знаю. Ничего не нужно делать…</p><p>— Что ты имеешь ввиду?</p><p>— …</p><p>— Стайлз…</p><p>— Дерек, отвези меня домой. — прервал начавшего речь мужчину парень. — Я приготовил настойку для такого случая: ожидал нечто подобное…</p><p>— Ты не удивлён?</p><p>— Нет. Хотя это странно, знаю. Просто у меня такое чувство что когда-то было хуже. Но я не могу вспомнить почему. Да и не хочу, если честно.</p><p>— Как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь?</p><p>— Встать может и смогу, но не идти. Помоги, пожалуйста, добраться к машине.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>Оборотень аккуратно завел руки под голову и колени парня, дабы не тревожить чувствительное к боли тело. Он легко поднял его и направился к выходу из лофта.</p><p> </p><p>— Эй, я тебе не принцесса чтоб на руках носить!</p><p>— Мне так удобней. — просто проговорил альфа, не обращая никакого внимания на возмущённое бурчание. Стилински лишь вздохнул на это. Далее он только молча глядел на лицо оборотня, понимая, что у него нет сил ни смущаться, ни нервничать.</p><p> </p><p>Дойдя до своей машины, оборотень уложил парня на задние сиденья, положив под голову того свою кожанку в виде импровизированной подушки.</p><p> </p><p>Как только он завел машину и немного отъехал от лофта, подросток заговорил:</p><p>— Дерек, нам нужно серьёзно и срочно обговорить нашу ситуацию.</p><p>— Ты сейчас очень ослаб. Мы можем отложить разговор пока ты не поправишься?</p><p>— Нет, не можем. — парень попытался подняться, но ничего не удалось: рука затряслась, сползла со спинки и упала рядом. Парень тихо зашипел.</p><p>— Лежи не двигайся. — мужчина следил за происходящим позади через переднее зеркало. — Почему это не может подождать?</p><p>— Потому что всё происходит слишком быстро.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — эти слова насторожили оборотня.</p><p>— Ты знаешь о фазах принятия меня как пары тебе? Учитывая кто я теперь?</p><p>— Да, знаю.</p><p>— И пятую также?</p><p>— Да. Дитон мне сказал о ней. Но к ней нам ещё далеко. Но почему ты об этом вспомнил?</p><p>— Ты знаешь на какой мы сейчас? — парень легко прикусил губу, обдумывая свои слова.</p><p>— На первой. А точнее на половине её.</p><p>— Так я и думал… — вздохнул Стилински. — Сегодня я уверился что мы почти на конце второй фазы.</p><p>— ЧТОО?! — машина немного вильнула. — Почему ты так думаешь?!</p><p>— Расскажи, пожалуйста, что ты знаешь о этих двух фазах.</p><p>— Если кратко, то: первая — это взаимопонимание эмоций. Вторая — возможность услышать отголоски мыслей друг друга.</p><p>— Это ведь не всё…</p><p>— Всмысле?</p><p>— Вторая фаза иногда позволяет навязать мысль друг другу. Это и есть завершение этого этапа связи.</p><p>— И кто кому внушил?</p><p>— Я. Тебе.</p><p>— Это когда?</p><p>— Когда я предлагал Скотта на миссию отправить.</p><p>— Понятно…</p><p>— Но это была не совсем мысль. Скорее что-то отдалённое. Но одну фразу мы произнесли одновременно.</p><p>— «О чём ты думаешь», да? Это она?</p><p>— В самое яблочко, хмуроволк. — парень кивнул, зная что за ним наблюдают.</p><p>— Только ты мысленно, а я в голос. Теперь я понял что это было. У меня тогда в голове как будто эхо прошло.</p><p>— Понятно. Хотя бы только такое влияние. Но теперь ты понимаешь почему я скрываю себя?</p><p>— Да. Твои эмоции очень яркие, и если они будут влиять на меня, я могу совершить неизбежную ошибку.</p><p>— Ага. И Аддералл уже не помогает.</p><p>— А что-нибудь другое?</p><p>— А другое я не хочу принимать. Тогда чувствую себя словно кот на валерьяновой капельнице: плыву по облакам и ловлю летающих оборотней-мишей.</p><p>— Хм…</p><p>— Не хмыкай. Так действительно штырит.</p><p>— Ты это точно не сейчас увидел?</p><p>— Нет, не сейчас.</p><p>На мгновение в салоне образовалась тишина. Но вопрос обеспокоенного Хейла разрушил её:</p><p>— Как себя чувствуешь?</p><p>— Как после массажа огромного танка. — мужчина нахмурился, переводя взгляд с дороги на подростка. Тот это заметил и, закатив глаза, продолжил: — Ладно…</p><p> </p><p>Боль начала отступать, пусть и совсем немного. Спасибо что забрал её, иначе я бы вырубился.</p><p> </p><p>— Почему такие тяжёлые последствия?</p><p>— Вспомни слова Питера. О том кто я и чем становлюсь.</p><p>— Да, очень многое объясняет…</p><p>— Не ворчи. Я сам без понятия…</p><p>— Стайзл, мы почти на месте. — мужчина завернул на улицу, где находится дом шерифа.</p><p>— Это хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>Через минуту машина остановилась возле дома подростка. Мужчина вновь взял парня на руки.</p><p> </p><p>— Я надеюсь здесь нет ни рябины, ни аконита?</p><p>— Я убрал. Нет ничего.</p><p> </p><p>Оборотень зашёл в дом.</p><p>Прикрыв ногой дверь, он направился на второй этаж, прямо в спальню парня.</p><p> </p><p>Положив свою ношу на не застеленную кровать, мужчина укрыл сына шерифа одеялом.</p><p> </p><p>— Где та настойка, Стайзл?</p><p>— Вторая полка сверху в холодильнике. Нужно полный стакан. Разогрей в микроволновке на минуту. — с последних сил дал наставления парень.</p><p> </p><p>Пока он ждал, его глаза закрылись, пытаясь утянуть хозяина в безмятежный сон. И как только он хотел поддаться этому, Дерек вырвал его из него.</p><p> </p><p>— Стайзл, сначала выпей, а потом спи. — он помог подростку подняться чтобы тот смог выпить всю эту странную розовую жидкость.</p><p> </p><p>Как только парень закончил, его вновь уклали на подушки:</p><p>— Засыпай, я побуду здесь.</p><p> </p><p>Стайлз думал что во второй раз он не заснёт. Эта жидкость пробила ясность в его мозгу. Но только его голова вновь коснулась мягкой постели, он начал проваливаться в сон ещё быстрее прежнего. Последнее что он успел перед, тем как потеряться в безмятежном сне — это сказать «спасибо» Дереку, ощущая как тот вновь забирает его боль.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>